Goku en Equestria
by SuperPonySaiyanX9000
Summary: Despues de que Goku derrotó a los Dragones Malignos es enviado a un mundo diferente, en el que hará amistad con ponis (Triple Crossover: Dragon Ball GT/My Little Pony/Harry Potter)
1. Prologo

_**Hola De Nuevo!, Ahora Decidi Hacer Otro De Mis Crossovers (Carajo!, Por que se me ocurre otro fanfic durante otro? **_**_ ) en fin_**** n_n****_ será de Dragon Ball GT con el personaje Goku, (En realidad será un Triple Crossover con Harry Poter, Vean La Historia De _****WriterPon3****_ "_****Harry Potter: The Seventh Element" Para que se den la idea, la historia esta en ingles n_n**_** Espero que lo disfruten, otra vez mencionare los Poderes de Pelea De Los Personajes.**_

**Dragon Ball, Z, GT son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

**My Little Pony es propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust**

**Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling**

**No soy dueño de nada**

_**PD: Si, ya se que la historia es de DBGT y lo puse en DBZ Crossover, la razon es que en la seccion DBGT+MLP Crossover no hay tantas historia (a pesar de que solamente 2 estan buenas)**_

**Esto ocurre despues de la derrota del Dragon de Una Estrella (Omega Shenron) y un poco antes de la llegada de Twilight a Ponyville**

* * *

**Dragon Ball GT: Goku en Equestria**

**Prologo: ¡Adios Amigos!**

Goku finalmente a derrotado al Dragon de Una Estrella (Omega Shenron) con una Ultra Genkidama creada con la energia del universo, y al hacer eso las esferas del dragon volvieron a ser puras, luego Shenlong aparecio sin ser llamado, lo cual dejo a todos en duda (excepto a Goku que seguia inconsiente.

"¿Que significa esto?, si no hemos llamado a Shenlong" - dijo Bulma dezconsertada - "¿Pero que no les parece raro?" el cielo no se anochece - volvio a preguntar.

"Es Cierto, es algo que nunca no ha pasado" - respondio Gohan

**"PONTE DE PIE GOKU, OBEDECE" **- Dijo Shenlong iluminado sus ojos.

En ese momento Goku fue rodeado por una luz y sus heridas fueron sanadas

"Que bueno que estas bien Goku" - Dijo felizmente su esposa Milk

"Hola" - Dijo Goku recien despierto y luego ve a Shenlong - "¡Oh que Bien es Shenlong! ¡Lo ves pude acabar con todos! - Dijo feliz.

**"Espero que hayas entendido la razon de la aparicion de los Dragones Malignos" - **Dijo Shenlong esperando respuesta

"Si" - Afirmo Goku

**"Y Supongo que ya sabes por que este mundo se unio con el otro, y todos los muertos resusitados" - **Volvio a decir Shenlong.

"Si, es por que las Esferas del Dragon empezaron a deteriorarse ¿verdad?"

**"Todo indica que ustedes los humanos han dependido mucho de las Esferas del Dragon, no puedo permitir que ustedes sigan usandolas para su conveniencia" - Dijo en tono molesto el dragon eterno**

"¿Que?" - Pregunto Bulma en Shock

**"Voy a desaparecer las Esferas del Dragon para que no causen problemas y yo tambien me marchare"**

"Esta bien Shenlong, lo unico que te pido es que nos cumplas un ultimo deseo" - Pidío Goku

**"Entonces, ¿Dime cual es?" - Pregunto Shenlong**

"Mucha gente inocente murio a causa de las Esferas del Dragon, las cuales son totalmente desconocidas para todos, asi que te pedimos que revivas a toda a esa gente que no tuvo nada que ver, En este caso la Tierra sufrio un gran daño por lo que tambien te pido que la vuelvas a la normalidad - Terminó de pedir su deseo

Hubo un silencio por unos momentos, sus amigos estaban esperando respuesta del dragon eterno

**"Esta bien como tu digas, este sera el ultimo deseo"** - Sus ojos rojos se iluminaron

Luego toda la gente que habia muerto por causa del Super Androide #17 y por los Dragones Malignos fueron resucitados, al mismo tiempo la Tierra regreso a la normalidad

"¡PAN!" - Dijo una voz familiar, Pan se volteo, y vio a su amigo robot Giru volando hacia ella - "Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru" - Dijo Giru.

"¡GIRU!" - Dijo Pan con lagrimas en sus ojos, luego lo abrazo

"Muchas gracias Shenlong" - Dijo agradesido Goku

**"Ya he cumplido con tu deseo, es hora de irnos Goku"**

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando escucharon esas palabras

"¿Ya nos vamos tan pronto? - Pregunto Goku

**"Sube Goku" - **Dijo Shenlong bajando su cabeza

"Bueno tengo que irme" - y luego subio a la cabeza de Shenlong

"Kakarotto, espera oye ¿vas a entrenar? - dijo el Principe Saiyajin Vegeta, y luego se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaria - Kakarotto... no me digas que... - no termino su frase

"Hasta luego Vegeta" - se despidio de su amigo y rival

"¡ADIOS A TODOS!" - Fue lo ultimo que les dijo a sus amigos y a su familia, mientras que el, Shenlog junto con las Esferas del Dragon se iban alejando

"¡Espera Goku, por lo menos quiero saber a donde vas!" - Grito Milk mientras veia que su esposo se iba - "Ahh, y yo que queria hacerle un banquete para celebrar su triunfo - suspiro tristemente Milk.

"Ya veras que regresara, tu sabes como es cuando tiene hambre" - Dijo su otro hijo Goten tratando de animarla - "Por cierto mamá dinos ¿que vas a cocinar?" - Pregunto Goten.

"Haré salamandras asadas de la Montaña Paoz" - Respondio su madre

"¡Ahhhhhh, ese es mi platillo favorito!" - Dijo entusiasmado Goten

"Bueno creo que es hora de ir a casa" - Dijo Bulma

"Si amigos, yo tambien me marcho, cuidense!" - Se despidio Uub volando hacia su hogar

"Vamos a casa mamá, para que nos hagas ese banquete" - dijo Goten mientras cargaba a su madre

"Nosotros tambien iremos, Papá ¿quieres comer con nosotros? - Pregunto Videl

"Si hija ahi estare" - Dijo "el campeon mundial" Mr. Satan

Trunks estaba a punto de acompañarlos, cuando se dio cuenta de que Pan estaba parada mirando al cielo

"Pan ¿que es lo que tienes?" - Preguntó Trunks mientras se acercaba a ella

"Oye Trunks, ¿Es cierto que las Esferas del Dragon desapereseran para siempre?" - Preguntó algo triste Pan

"Seguramente no será completamente cierto Pan tal ves nos digo eso para que aprendamos a cuidarnos de nosotros mismos, y cuando vea todo lo que hemos logrado, seguramente Pan las Esferas del Dragon volveran a aparecer. - Dijo Trunks casi seguro.

"Si, eso es lo que haremos" - Asintio Pan feliz

"Bueno es hora de irnos Pan" - y luego se fue volando

"¡Espera Trunks!" - pero antes de que Pan volara vio que en el suelo estaba la ropa de su abuelo Goku algo roto y lo recogio - "Que extraño, vi que mi abuelito tenia su traje puesto" - Dijo curiosa.

"Sera mejor que guardes eso con cariño Pan" - Dijo Vegeta

"¿Que?" - Miró extrañamente a Vegeta, luego se fue volando tambien

Pan tenia una lagrimas en sus ojos mientras veia el traje de Goku - "Abuelito" - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse volando

* * *

**Con Goku y Shenlong**

Ambos iban por los cielos mientras que Goku iba en la cabeza de Shenlong.

"Oye Shenlong" me gustaria visitar unos lugares ¿se puede? **(_Me adelanto esta parte_**_**XD**_**)**

* * *

Goku fue a visitar a Kame House a ver a su maestro de la infancia el Maestro Roshi y a su mejor amigo Krillin el cual los dos tuvieron un combate rapido y despues se marcho

_"Goku dale las gracias a Shenlong"_ - dijó mentalmente Roshi

* * *

**El Infierno**

Tambien fue a visitar a su otro amigo Piccoro que se habia quedado en el infierno por ayudarlo a salir por culpa del Dr. Gero y el Dr. Miu

"¿Goku?" - Preguntó sorprendido Piccoro

"No lo haces nada mal Piccoro" - dijo feliz

"¿Como?, ¿Te regresaron al Infierno? ¡y tanto trabajo que me costo regresarte a la Tierra, eres un tonto! - dijo enojado el guerrero nameku, vio que le extendio su mano - ¿Que es lo que quieres? - pregunto confundido.

"Solo quiero que me des la mano" - los dos se tomaron de las manos y Piccoro sintio algo extraño en Goku

"Goku... ¿Tu estas? - No termino su frase por que Goku siguio hablando

"Tu siempre me has ayudado cuando yo estaba en problemas y nunca te pague esos favores, te prometo que jamas te olvidare amigo" - Fue lo ultimo que Goku le dijo a su amigo nameku

"Enano..." - no pudo terminar su frase ya que Goku se habia ido - "Goku..." - dijo felizmente Piccoro.

* * *

**Devuelta con Goku y Shenlong**

Goku ya habia terminado de despedirse sus amigos y su familia por lo que siguieron en su viaje

"Oye Shenlong, ¿a donde vamos a ir?" - Preguntó curiosamente Goku

**"Iremos a un mundo completamente distinto en donde reina la armonia" **- Luego sus ojos volvieron a brillaron desapareciendo de la Tierra

* * *

_**Bueno ¿que les parecio?, a partir de aqui Goku y Shenlong (junto con las Esferas del Dragon) llegan a Equestria en donde primero Goku conocera a 6 ponys (si leyeron el fanfic que les mencione sabran que Harry es hijo adoptivo de Applejack, por lo que su nombre será:**_** "****Harry Trotter Apple",**_** para aclararles, despues conocerá a Twilight y a Spike) que hará amistad**_

**Bueno hasta la Proxima, dejen un review n_n**


	2. Llegada a Equestria

_**Hola a todos de nuevo, aqui les trigo un nuevo capitulo de mi 3º fanfic, trataré de subir capitulos de mis otras historias lo mas pronto posible **_**n_n**

**Otra cosa más: ¡Si habrá Super Saiyajin 4! :D**

**Declaro: Dragon Ball, Z, GT son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

**My Little Pony es propiedad de Hasbro y de Lauren Faust**

**Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

_**Bueno sin mas espera**_** ¡CONTINUAMOS!.**

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Capitulo 1: Llegada a Equestria**

**Equestria, Ponyville**

Una pegaso de color amarilla, melena y cola de color rosada, ojos de color verde-azul, en su flanco tenia una cutie mark que representa tres mariposas, vivia en una casa un poco lejos de un pueblo conocido como Ponyville. Estaba mirando por la ventana, tenia un poco de miedo ya que a ella le daba un poco miedo a pesar de que sea un pegaso, ella tenia deseos de volar sin tener miedo. De repente su puesrta fue abierta con fuerza, ella se asusto y se escondío, en la puerta entró otra pegaso, pero ella era de color azul celeste, melena y cola de color arcoiris, ojos de color rosados, su cutie mark consiste de una nube con un rayo de color rojo, amarillo y azul, se dice llamar: "La poni más rapida en toda Equestria" Rainbow Dash.

"Hola Fluttershy" - Saludó feliz a la pegaso timida

"Oh... Hola Rainbow Dash" - dijo en voz suave

"¿Estas lista para la fiesta de Pinkie Pie? - preguntó Rainbow Dash

"Umm... Si... Si estoy lista" - respondío mientras salia de su escondite

Las dos pegasos furon volando a Ponyville rumbo a la fiesta de su amiga en Sugar Cube Corner

* * *

**Ponyville, Sugar Cube Corner**

Las dos pegasos aterrizaron en un lugar que parecia como si fuera hecho de dulces, tocaron la puerta y fueron recibidas por 3 ponis, 2 eran yeguas y otro era un potro.

La primera poni era de color blanco, tenia un cuerno, melena y cola bien peinados de color morados, ojos de color azul, su cutie mark consistia de tres diamantes, la segunda poni era de color anaranjado, melena y cola de color rubia atados como una cola caballo, ojos de color verde, llevaba un sombrero de vaquero sobre su cabeza, su cutie mark consiste en tres manzanas rojas, y por ultimo habia un pequeño unicornio de color azul rey, melena alborotada y cola de color negro, ojos de color verde esmeralda, tenia una cicatriz en su frente y al perecer todavia no tiene cutie mark, era el hijo adoptivo de Applejack **"Harry Trotter Apple"** (lo que no sabian sus amigas a excepcion de su familia adoptiva es que ocultaba un secreto).

"Hola compañeras, que bueno que vinieron" - dijo Applejack con su acento de vaquera

"Bueno, no nos lo ibamos a perder por nada" - saludó Rainbow a su amiga (y competencia)

Las demas tambien se saludaron entre si

"Mami, ¿De que crees que se trate la fiesta de Pinkie? - preguntó Harry a su mamá

"No lo se Terronsito de Azucar, dijo que era un sorpresa" - respondío su madre adoptiva al pequeño "unicornio".

Cuando termino de hablar, salío confeti en la habitacion que dejó a todos sorprendidos, de pronto una poni de color rosa claro, melena y cola esponjada de color rosado fuerte, ojos de color azul, su cutie mark consiste en 3 globos de fiesta, 2 de color azul y otra de color amarillo, aparecio en frente de sus amigas con pastel sopbre su cabeza.

"Hola amigas y pequeñin, ¡ES HORA DE COMENZAR LA FIESTA! - Dijo muy feliz la poni esponjada

Las 5 ponis y Harry disfrutaron de la fiesta

* * *

**Horas mas tarde**

Las 4 yeguas y Harry fueron saliendo de Sugar Cube Corner

"¡Wow Pinkie!, jamas imagine que pudieras tocar 10 instrumentos a la vez." - Dijo emocionado Harry

"Tienes razon, yo tampoco lo creia" - continuo Rainbow Dash

"Jejeje, bueno es algo que eh estado practicando por mucho tiempo" - les dijo Pinkie a sus amigas

"Fue buena fiesta cariño, pero creo que es hora de ir a nuestros hogares" - comentó Rarity un poco cansada

"Si, tienes razon Rarity, Harry es hora de irnos a casa" - dijo Applejack a su hijo adoptivo

"Si, mamá" - asintio Harry

"¡Ojalá algo emocionante pase en este momento!" - argumentó Rainbow Dash mientras se elevaba un poco del suelo

Juesto cuando termino de decir esas palabras el cielo se oscurecio, el cual dejo a todos los ponis sorprendidos que se pusiera de noche tan derrepente.

"¿Para que hable?" - dijo Rainbow algo asustada

De repente vieron un rayo en forma de un dragon y al parecer escucharon un rugido de un dragon dirijiendose al Bosque Everfree.

"¡¿Pero que es eso?! - Preguntó asustado Harry mientras abrasaba la pierna de su madre

"No se lo que es o que sea, pero se dirije al Bosque Everfree" - dijo Applejack mientras abrasaba a su hijo.

Luego el rayo se detuvo justo en el Bosque Everfree, pero el cielo seguia oscuro.

"¿Que fue lo que cayo del cielo?" - Preguntó sorprendida Rarity

"No lo se, pero creo que deberiamos investigar ¿no creen? - sugirio Pinkie

"¿y si eso cayó a un animalito inocente? Debemos ir" - dijo casi gritando Fluttershy

"Entonces ¿que estamos esperando?, ¡vamos! - sugirio el pequeño potro

Luego todos fueron corriendo mientras que Rainbow Dash iba volando. Mientras se dirijian al Bosque Everfree una luz aparecio eleverarse al cielo, esa luz se dividio en un circulo girando, despues 7 orbes de energia se dispersaron a gran velocidad por el cielo y cuando pasó eso el cielo volvío a la normalidad, dejó a todos los ponis con una gran duda

"¡¿QUE!? ¡Ahora el cielo volvio a la normalidad! ¡¿Que es lo que esta pasando?! - Preguntó muy sorprendida Rainbow Dash

* * *

Llegaron al Bosque Everfree, casi todos estaban nerviosas, en especial Harry y Fluttershy, ya que casi nadie se atrevia a entrar por que habia muchos peligros

"¿Que creen que es lo que cayó aqui? - Preguntó Applejack algo preocupada

"No estamos completamente seguras, pero al parecer escuche el rugido de un dragon"

"¿D... D... Drágon? - preguntó muy asustada Fluttershy ya que le aterraban los dragones.

"No te preocupes querida, estamos juntas en esto" - dijo Rarity tratando de animarla

"Umm... Mamá... Chicas... creo que vi algo" - dijó Harry un poco nervioso

"¡¿QUE?!" - dijieron su madre y sus amigas mientras se acercaban a Harry.

"Si, miren ahi" - dijo apuntando a un crater

Todos fueron a donde Harry vio el crater, cuando llegaron vieron un crater inmenso.

"¡Ay por mis corrales! ¿que pudo causar esto?" - preguntó sorprendida Applejack

"Mamá, parece ser que veo algo al fondo del crater! - volvio a comentar Harry

Las demas fueron a ver al fondo del crater y cuando llegaron se quedaron en shock a lo que vieron, era lo que parecia ser un pequeño mono sin pelo a excepcion en la cabeza su pelo apuntaba a varias direcciones, parecia ser como de la edad de Harry, tenia una cola de mono, llavaba ropa casi destruida, al parecer estaba inconsiente.

"¡Oh por dios! esta pobre criatura necesita ayuda, la llevaré a mi casa estamos cerca" - Dijo Fluttershy muy preocupada.

Fluttershy cargo a Goku y lo llevó a su casa, las demas y Harry la siguieron

* * *

**En la casa de Fluttershy  
**

Pasaron como 45 minutos, todos esperaban en la sala de Fluttershy, se estaban preguntando que era esa criatura, jamas habian visto algo como el, pero se asemejaba a un mono, pero este llevaba ropa lo que les hiso más extraño a todos. Fluttershy salio de la habitacion, todos se acercaron a ella.

"¿y bien Fluttershy? ¿como esta la criatura? - Preguntó Rarity

"El va estar bien, no tenia tantas heridas en su cuerpo, necesita un poco de descanso" - respondío tranquilamente la pagaso

"¿Hablas enserio? Fluttershy, lo digo por que ¿como es posible que ese pequeño este bien apesar de lo que pasó hace unos momentos? - Preguntó Applejack algo confundida.

"Yo tambien me estaba preguntando lo mismo, es increible que no este mal herido" - respondío a su amiga granjera

"Fluttershy, ¿sabes lo que es esta criatura? - preguntó Harry

"La verdad no tengo idea, jamas habia visto un animalito como el, pero al parecer es como un pequeño mono" - respondio Fluttershy algo confusa.

"Bueno sea lo sea llevaba una ropa tan horrible, creo que tendré que hacerle un guardaropa nuevo para el" - Comentó Rarity.

"Y no solo eso al parecer este niño tenia musculos y pectorales, ¿parece ser que estaba entrenando? - continuo Rainbow Dash algo impresionada.

"Es cierto ¿como es posible que este en forma? - preguntó tambien Harry sorprendido.

"¿Donde estoy?" - dijo una Goku despertandose

"Parece ser que ya despertó" - dijo Fluttershy entrando a la habitacion en donde estaba Goku, las demas hicieron lo mismo.

Goku poco a poco se levantó de su sueño y se sorprendio al ver a 6 ponis enfrente de el, 5 ponis parecian ser de la misma edad y habia otro que era pequeño. 2 tenian cuernos, otras 2 tenian alas y finalmente las otras 2 no llevaban nada

"Disculpen ¿quienes son ustedes?" - Preguntó Goku a a las ponis

Todos se sorprendieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que esta criatura sabia hablar, Fluttershy fue la primera en acercarse, pero Pinkie se adelantó

"Oh, Oh, Hola mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, ¿que eres?, ¿quien eres?, ¿que es lo que comes?, ¿te gustan los pasteles? ¿te gustan las fiestas? - Preguntó Pinkie mientras saltaba enfrente de Goku, pero Applejack la detuvo.

"Tranquila Pinkie, deja que Fluttershy hable con el" - dijo la poni con sombrero - Pinkie suspiró de tristeza

"Hola, mi nombre es Fluttershy ¿quien eres tu pequeño?

"Oye yo no soy un niño, pero mi nombre es Son Goku ¿por cierto donde estoy?" - respondio amablemente Goku.

"Bueno Goku, estas en Equestria, en Ponyville, y estas en mi casa" - contestó algo confundida la timida pegaso

_"¿Equestria? ¿Ponyville? jamas he oido de un lugar como ese antes, ¿perece ser que Shenlong se referia a este mundo donde reina la armonia?" - _Pensó el Saiyajin

Todas se quedaron confundidas cuando Goku dijo eso ¿decir que no era un niño?.

"Espera compañero, dices que tu no eres un niño ¿como es eso posible?" - Applejack preguntó confundida.

Goku estaba algo nervioso en explicarles sobre las Esferas del Dragon y que por un deseo lo habian convertido en niño de nuevo - "Bueno es algo dificil de explicar" - respondio Goku rascandose la cabeza.

"Emm.. esta bien socio, por cierto mi nombre es Applejack y el es mi hijo Harry - dijo enseñando a Harry.

"Hola" - dijo timidamente

Goku se quedó confundido cuando dijo que era su hijo lo vio detalladamente y vio que tenia un cuerno, pero Applejack no - ¿Hijo?, pero si el tiene un cuerno - dijo confundido Goku.

"Es adoptado" - respondio a su duda

"Ahhhhh, ya veo, bueno gusto en conocerte" - dijo feliz Goku - _"Perece ser que oculta algo, su presencia es algo fuerte que las demas" - _Pensó Goku mientras veia a Harry.

"Bueno, gusto en conocerte Goku, Mi nombre es Rarity, debo decirte que la ropa que llevas es tan sucia y rota, te haré un nuevo guardaropa para que te veas bien" - saludó amistosamente Rarity.

"Jaja, el placer es mio, ¿mi ropa puede ser como la que llevaba antes?" - preguntó Goku

"Bueno esta bien querido" - contestó la unicornio

"¡Soy Rainbow Dash "La aviadora más rapida en toda Equestria"! mucho gusto conocerte Goku" - dijo con orgullo la pegaso de color arcoiris.

"¿La más rapida? ¿lo dices en serio?" - preguntó algo emocionado Goku

"Claro que si, no hay nadie que me haya ganado en vuelo hasta ahora, por cierto ¿por que tienes musculos a pesar de que eres emm... pequeño?" - preguntó tratando de no parecer grosera.

"Oye, yo no soy un niño y la razon de por que soy fuerte es que he entrenado muy duro" - respondío Goku

"¿Entrenar?" preguntó un poco confundida

"Si" - respondío

"Oh, Oh, Ahora mi turno, hola mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, vuelvo a preguntar, ¿que eres?, ¿quien eres? oh espera ya se tu nombre Jiji, ¿que es lo que comes?, ¿te gustan los pasteles? ¿te gustan las fiestas? - Preguntó Pinkie de nuevo

"Bueno yo soy Saiyajin, me gusta comer de todo, los pasteles tambien, y creo que si me gustan las fiestas - respondío a la poni de color rosa.

"¿Saiyajin?" - preguntaron todos al unisono - ¿que es un Saiyajin? - preguntó Harry.

"Bueno, los Saiyajin son o mas bien solian ser la raza de guerreros mas fuerte del universo" - con eso dejó a todos con la bocabierta.

"¿Solian ser? ¿que les paso?" - pregunto Fluttershy

"Al parecer los Saiyajin seguian ordenes de un malvado emperador llamado Freezer, el veia que los Saiyajin se hacian más fuertes, tenia miedo de que se rebelarian y que naciera "El Legendario Super Saiyajin" por lo que destruyó el planeta Vejita junto con todos los Saiyajin, muy pocos Saiyajin sobrevivieron, yo habia sido enviado a la Tierra cuando era bebé para que la conquistara, pero me encontró mi abuelito, al principio era malo pero me habia caido en un acantilado y me golpee la cabeza... - Fluttershy lo interrumpio

"Oh por... ¿sobreviviste a la caida? - preguntó Fluttershy sorprendida de que Goku de bebé sobreviva una acantilado

"Si, y despues de eso me volvi bueno" - respondio su duda

"¿Y que paso con ese tal Freezer? ¿lo derrotaste? - preguntó Rainbow entusuasmada

"Si, muchos años despues, habia ido al planeta Namekusei para buscar las esferas del dragon, para asi revivir unos amigos que habian muerto en otra batalla, tuvimos un gran enfrentamiento, hasta que Freezer mató a mi mejor amigo Krillin" - Todas se quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar eso - "Mi ira era incontenible, por lo que me habia convertido en Super Saiyajin, seguimos con nuestra pelea intercambiendo golpe tras golpe, hasta que finalmente lo derroté por que no aprovecho la oportunidad de vivir, el planeta Namekusei estaba a punto de explotar pero afortunadamente pude escapar antes de la explosion - termino de explicar Goku

"Eso... Es... Asombroso" - dijo Rainbow haciendo su cara famosa de :awesomeface:

"Tienes razon Rainbow, eso es muy asombroso" - dijo Pinkie saltando

"Yo todavia tengo duda ¿que son las Esferas del Dragon? Goku" - preguntó Harry

"Es cierto las mencionaste en tu historia ¿que son exactamente?" - tambien preguntó Fluttershy

"Bueno las Esferas del Dragon son 7 esferas misticas con un numero distinto de estrellas se dispersan por todo el mundo, si las reunes todas y dices las palabras magicas, el cielo se oscurecerá y surgirá el Dragon Eterno Shenlong que te puede conceder un deseo" - explicó Goku

"Wow, ¿un deseo? - preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

"Si, puede ser el que tu quieras, puede ser hasta la inmortalidad, pero hay un cierto limite de deseos, Las esferas de Namekusei son mas grandes que las de la Tierra, la diferencia es que aparece otro dragon llamado "Porunga" que te concede 3 Deseos - termino de explicar Goku

"Entonces eso explica por que el cielo se oscurecio de repente" - comentó Applejack, todos asintieron - "Entonces ¿esas siete luces que vimos volando a alta velocidad ¿son esas Esferas del Dragon?" - preguntó la poni granjera

"Si" - asintio Goku

"No te preocupes Goku, te ayudaremos a buscar las Esferas del Dragon" - comentó Pinkie Pie, mientras que todas estaban de acuerdo

"No, no se preocupen por eso, por ahora no las necesitamos" - Dijo Goku tranquilamente

Flutteshy se quedo sorprendida al escuchar eso - "Pero, ¿a caso no quieres volver a tu hogar?"

"Descuida, mi hogar esta totalmente a salvo ahora y no creo que pase otra amenaza" - dijo tranquilamente Goku

"Oh... ya veo, pero no tienes un lugar en donde vivir - comentó Fluttershy - ¿por que no vives aqui en mi casa? tengo una habitacion adicional, bueno si tu quieres - se ofrecio la pegaso

"Esta bien Fluttershy, me quedaré aqui" - dijo Feliz Goku

"Bueno Fluttershy, creo que es hora irnos, se esta haciendo tarde, adios Fluttershy y adios Goku espero verte mañana - dijo Applejack

"Adios Fluttershy y Goku" - se despidío Harry de su nuevo amigo

Todos se despidieron y salieron de la casa de Fluttershy, dejando a ambos en la sala, en ese momento el estomago de Goku rugio, eso dejó a Fluttershy asustada, por que parecia que fuera el sonido de un animal salvaje, Goku se rasco la nuca e hiso su famosa sonrisa Son

"Disculpa Fluttershy ¿pero me puedes dar algo de comer? me muero de hambre" - Dijo sonriente Goku

"Esta bien Goku" - respondio algo asustada, luego Fluttershy fue a preparle Goku su comida, que consistia en todo menos carne, Goku se sentia un poco desilucionado por que queria pescado o cualquier cosa que sea carne, pero recordó que los caballos son herbivoros, por lo que seria canibalismo si lo vieran comer carne, empezo a comer con una velocidad impresionante, Fluttershy estaba sorprendida por como comia Goku, vio que termino 20 platos de comida.

"Ahhhhh... eso estubo delicioso" - dijo agarrando su barrigita

"Goku... ¿tu siempre comes esa cantidad de comida? - pregunto con ojos de plato

"Si, como soy un Saiyajin tenemos un gran metabolismo, por lo que necesitamos muchas enegias, por lo general como 8 veces al dia"

"Ya veo" dijo todavia sorprendida

"Bueno creo que es mejor que vaya a mi cuarto, gracias por la comida Fluttershy" - Dijo llendose a su cuarto

* * *

**En la noche**

Goku habia entrado en el cuarto que Fluttershy le habia ofrecido, lo que lo sorprendio fue que cuando la luna llena habia salido, automaticamente se habia transformado en Super Saiyajin 4.

**"¿QUE? ¿Por que me he transformado en Super Saiyajin 4?** -Se preguntó a si mismo, luego vio por la ventana que estaba la luna llena, **"Ya veo en lugar de transformarme en Mono Gigante, me transformé en Super Saiyajin 4, parece ser que he dominado eso"** - en ese momento Fluttershy entro en la habitacion

"Goku, solamente quize comprobar como... - no termino su frase por que vio a un ser como de mas de 2 metros de altura, tenia muchos musculos en todo su cuerpo, pelaje de color rojo en su cuerpo a excepcion en su pecho y abdomen, tenia el pelo negro mas largo y en su cuello, y una cola más larga, ojos de color amarillo y al parecer alrededor de sus ojos era de color rojo, su ropa consistia en una banda de color azul en su cintura, tenia pantalones amarillos y zapatos negros.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" - Grito fuertemente Fluttershy - "Monstruo ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A GOKU?! - dijo furiosa Fluttershy

**"Espera Fluttershy, soy yo Goku" - **dijo Goku Tratando de calmarla.

O_O "¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Tu eres Goku?! - Preguntó muy sorprendida, su voz era como el de un adulto

**"Asi es Fluttershy" - **dijo mientras se acercaba a Fluttershy, ella se alejaba poco a poco mientras se acercaba - **"Descuida, no te haré ningun daño -** luego se puso de rodillas.

"Goku... ¿Que es lo que pasó? - preguntó Fluttershy un poco calmada

**"Fluttershy... esta es mi transformacion en Super Saiyajin 4 -** dijo tranquilo Goku

"¿Super Saiyajin 4? ¿Quieres decir que tienes otras transformaciones a parte del Super Saiyajin que nos contaste?" - Preguntó todavia sorprendida.

**"Exacto tengo otras 2 transformaciones (_Ya se que son 3 incluyendo la fase Super Saiyajin DIOS pero prefirí no ponerlo en esta historia, en cambio agregaré una fase más para esta historia_).**

"¿Dos más?" - preguntó todavia sorprendida

**"Si, pero esta es la más poderosa que tengo"**

"Entonces ¿no puedes volver a la normalidad? - preguntó inocentemente

**"Creo que lo intentaré" - **Goku intentó destransformarse pero fue inutil, cada vez que lo hacia se quedaba igual - **"Mmm... Creo que mientras esté la luna llena estaré asi toda la noche, tendré que esperar hasta mañana - **Suspiró en derrotá

"¿Luna llena? - preguntó curiosamente la pegaso.

**"Normalmente me habria transformado en un mono gigante sin razonamiento, pero creo que cuando dominé esta transformacion, ya no lo hice, eso es bueno" - **dijo feliz Goku

"Emm... Bueno... pero... ¿como se lo diremos a nuestros amigos? - preguntó preocupada, ella se imaginaba como reaccionarian al ver a Goku en ese estado.

Goku tambien lo estubo pensando - **"Bueno... creo que se los diremos a su debido tiempo, por ahora hay que mantener el secreto ¿Ok? - **Sugirio el Saiyajin de color rojo.

"Esta bien Goku, bueno ya me voy a dormir, que tengas buenas noches" - dijo Fluttershy en la puerta

**"Buenas noches Fluttershy, que descanses" - **dijo Goku acostandose en su nueva cama

Mientras que Fluttershy bajaba por las escaleras, todavia seguia pensando en Goku con su transformacion

"Parece ser que Goku se veia lindo asi" - ella se ruborizó en ese pensamiento, ella sacudio su cabeza y se fue a su dormitorio.

* * *

_**Bueno amigos esté fue el 1º capitulo de mi historia ¿que les parecio?, algo largo XD.  
**_

_**Lo de Goku transformandose en SSJ4 por las noches eso se me ocurrio, va ser eso oficialmente en esta historia**_

**Poderes de Pelea:**

**Son Goku: 1,200,000,000,000**

**Applejack: 200 - Enojada: 350  
**

**Harry Trotter Apple: 45 - Enojado: 225**

**Rainbow Dash: 150 - Enojada: 300**

**Rarity: 25 - Enojada: 75**

**Pinkie Pie: 103 - Enojada: 309**

**Fluttershy: 20 - Enojada: 1,000**

**Super Saiyan 4 Goku: 907,200,000,000,000**


	3. Bienvenido a Ponyville

_**Hola de nuevo, aqui con un nuevo capitulo **_**n_n**

_**A partir de aqui Goku conocerá Ponyville, hará nuevos amigos Ponis, pero todavia su fase de SSJ4 será un secreto, pero si se los enseñará.**_

_**PD: Tambien responderé algunos de los reviews que me dejen y tambien sus preguntas ;)  
**_

**Bueno, CONTINUAMOS!**

* * *

**(Aqui imaginense un intro de MLP version con Goku con la cancion del intro de "Dragon Ball Final Bout" version japonesa)**

**Goku en Equestria**

**Capitulo 2: Bienvenido a Ponyville**

Goku se levantó temprano en la mañana, todavia estaba en su transformacion de Super Saiyajin 4, decidío entrenar un poco antes del desayuno, salio por la ventana, voló hacia el cielo haciendo varios movimentos con multiples puños y patadas, entonces decidìo hacer su movimiento especial.

Pusó sus manos en una posicion y empezó a decir su tecnica -** "¡AUMENTADO 10 VECES, KAAAAA... MEEEEE..."** - una esfera de energia de color roja aparecío en sus manos.

**"HAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEE..." **- la esfera se hacia más grande.

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** - Goku disparó un gran rayo de energia roja que fue volando a gran velocidad.

**"¡Vaya! ese fue buen entrenamiento" - **se dijo a si mismo, luego vío que ya estaba amaneciendo.

**"Ya es de dia, voy a intentar volver a la normalidad" -** y justo en ese momento se destrasformó, volviendo a ser como antes.

"¡Tenia razón!, volví a la normalidad" - su estomago rugío en ese momentó - "Será mejor, que regrese con Fluttershy, me muero de hambre Jeje - pusó dos de sus dedos en su frente haciendo su tecnica de la teletransportacion.

Se teletransportó en su habitacion, para no causarle otro susto a Fluttershy como "La inesperada aparicion del Super Saiyajin 4" bajó `por las escaleras y vio que Fluttershy estaba alimentando a varios animalitos.

"Buenos dias Fluttershy" - Dijo feliz Goku

Flutteshy se puso feliz al ver a Goku pequeño - "Buenos dias Goku, finalmente volviste a la normalidad" - dijo Fluttershy abrasandolo

"Jaja mi suposicion era cierta" - dijo Goku rascandose la cabeza, luego su estomago volvío a rugir dejando a los animales sorprendidos.

"Oh... parece que tienes hambre Goku, no te preocupes te haré de comer" - dijo Fluttershy llendose a la cocina.

Goku se sentó en la mesa, pero mientras esperaba los animales rodeaban a Goku con miradas muy curiosas en el, Goku se reia y de nuevo se rascaba la cabeza por recibir tanta atencion, pero habia un conejito blanco Angel, que era la mascota de Fluttershy que veia detalladamente al Saiyajin, luego Fluttershy volvio con varios platos de comida y vio que Goku se llevaba bien con sus animalitos.

"Oh Goku parece ser que te llevas bien con los animales, igual que yo, este pequeño conejito es mi mascota Angel" - dijo enseñandole a su conejo.

"Jaja se podria decir que ya he tenido experiencia con los animales" - dijo Goku rodeado de varias aves sobre el

"Bueno ya esta lista tu comida, buen provecho" - dijo Fluttershy poniendo su gran porcion de comida.

"Gracias" - y despues se dispuso a comer a gran velocidad, todos los animales, incluso Angel tenian ojos como platos al ver como alguien tan chico pueda comer más que un oso hambriento, luego 5 minutos despues Goku estaba satisfecho - "Ahhhhh estubo delicioso, gracias de nuevo Fluttershy" - agradecío el Saiyajin.

"No hay nada que agradecer Goku, no me perdonaria si dejara a un animal, pero ya se que tu no eres uno, no iba a ser una excepcion" - dijo Flutteshy alabada

Luego Goku recordó que habia visto algo parecido a un tatuaje en el flanco de Fluttershy y tambien recordó que tambien llevaban uno igual sus demas amigas, el tenia curiosidad de saber que era.

"Fluttershy ¿te puedo preguntar algo? ¿que es esa marca que tienes en tu flanco? - preguntó señalando su cutie mark.

Fluttershy vio su flanco, sabia que estaba hablando de su cutie mark - "Bueno Goku, esta es una cutie mark"

"¿Cutie mark?" - preguntó curioso

"Una cutie mark es lo que representa el talento especial de cada poni en Equestria, toma un tiempo conseguirla, por ejemplo la mia representa el amor y cuidado que he tenido por los animales"

"¡Wow! eso es interesante, si yo tuviera una creo que representaria el talento que tengo en las artes marciales" - dijo emocionado Goku

"Eso seria fantastico" - estaba de acuerdo Fluttershy, pero recordó algo anoche - "Oye Goku, ya que terminamos de comer, ¿te gustaria que te mostrara Ponyville y visitar a mis amigas? - preguntó timidamente

"Si, eso seria genial" - respondío con animo

"Perfecto, entonces primero iremos a visitar a Applejack y a Harry que viven en Sweet Apple Acress"

"Si" - asintío Goku

Goku y Fluttershy salieron por la puerta para ir con su amiga vaquera y su hijo

"Goku ¿quieres que te lleve volando? - preguntó Fluttershy

"No es necesario, de hecho mira esto" - en ese momento Goku empezó a elevarse del suelo dejando a Fluttershy con la boca abierta, nadie podria volar sin la necesidad de alas o la magia, pero goku no tenia ambas - "¿Ves?" - preguntó en tono burlon a la pegaso

"Goku... ¡¿como es que puedes volar sin alas o con magia?! - preguntó todavia sorprendida.

Goku se rio un poco al ver de nuevo su cara de sorpresa "Bueno los Saiyajin tenemos la capacidad de volar sin ambas cosas" - respondío rascandose la cabeza

"Oh, bueno entonces iremos volando a Sweet Apple Acress" - respondío casi feliz Fluttershy.

y entonces los dos fueron volando en direccion al hogar de su amiga, claro Goku podia sentir su presencia por lo que no tuvo complicaciones.

* * *

**Sweet Apple Acress**

Ambós habian aterrizado en un gran huerto de arboles manzanos, Goku se quedó babeando con tan solo ver miles de manzanas alrededor.

"Woooooow, ¿aqui es donde vive Applejack? ¡es increible! - exclamo entusiasmado

"Si, Sweet Apple Acress tienen las mejores mejores manzanas en toda Equestria" - le dijo la pegaso

"Eso ya lo estoy notando, espero que nos pueda dar unas cuantas manzanas" - dijo esperensado Goku

Ambos siguieron caminando por el huerto, poco a poco se acercaban a una granja, abrieron la puerta de la entrada de Sweet Apple Acress.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah ja" - escucharon una familiar voz, ambos voltearon y vieron que Applejack corria hacia un manzano, con sus patas traseras pateo el arbol y todas las manzanas cayeron en la canasta.

"Hola Applejack" - saludó Fluttershy a su amiga granjera.

"Hola Fluttershy, buenos dias" - y luego noto a Goku a lado de ella - y hola Goku, ¡Bienvenido a Sweet Apple Acress! - saludó con su casco de arriba a abajo rapidamente al Saiyajin

"Hola Applejack, gusto en conocerte" - dijo alegremente

"Bueno ¿que los trae por aqui amigos? - preguntó algo curiosa

"Voy a darle a Goku un recorrido por Ponyville y quise empezar ensañandole por donde vive las demas"- contestó Fluttershy

"Oh ya veo, yo me encargaré de mostrarle la granja, ven conmigo Goku" - propusó Applejack, ambos fueron recorriendo Sweet Apple Acress - "Bien Goku aqui tenemos las mejores manzanas en toooooda Equestria, cosechamos cientos de manzanas al dia, y tambien cuidamos a nuestros animales" - comentaba Applejack

"Una pregunta ¿solamente tienen manzanas aqui? - preguntó Goku curioso

"Bueno no solamente manzanas, tambien tenemos varias delicias hechas con nuestras manzanas, como pays de manzana, buñuelos de manzana, empanadas de manzana, strudells de manzana y nuestra famosa Cidra de manzana, que claro lo hacemos una vez al año" - le respondio la poni terrestre, Goku estaba pensando en esas delicias de manzanas, se le estaba saliendo la baba por la boca, Applejack notó a Goku distraido - "¿Goku? ¿estas bien socio? - preguntó Applejack

"¿Que?... Ah si, solo estaba pensando en la comida que me dijiste" - respondío casi riendose.

"Jeje Bueno... luego de nuestro recorrido te puedo dar un almuerzo, pero antes te voy a presentar a mi familia" - sugirío Applejack.

Goku se sentia emocionado cuendo escucho eso, pero luego vio su flanco tenia tres manzanas rojas - "Applejack, Fluttershy me hablo sobre lo que es una cutie mark, ¿que es lo que exactamente representa la tuya? - preguntó curioso el Saiyajin.

"Bueno Goku, mi cutie mark representa el gran esfuerzo y trabajo que eh hecho por Sweet Apple Acress. al principio no pensaba eso, pero cuando me di cuenta de que no habia otro lugar como el hogar, habia regresado y entonces me dediqué a mi hogar, y estas manzanas cerraron el trato -

"Mamá, Mamá, ya terminé de hacer mis deberes, y la abuela Smith dice que el desayuno esta listo, oh ¡Hola Goku!" - saludó el pequeño "unicornio"

"Hola Harry" - saludó amablemente - _"Todavia sigo creyendo que oculta algo, ¿pero que es?_ - seguia pensando Goku

"Si, ya voy hijo, oye Goku ¿te gustaria acompañarnos en el almuerzo? - preguntó Applejack

"¡Eso me encantaria! de hecho me estoy muriendo de hambre" - du estomago rugio en ese momento dejando a ambos muy sorprendidos.

"Je je eso se nota compañero" - Luego los tres se fueron caminado a la casa de la familia Apple.

Los tres se fueron caminanado a a la casa de la familia Apple.

* * *

Goku entró a una casa, vío que era como cualquier otra, con sala, cocina, comedor y era de 2 pisos, fueron al comedor esperando que la comida fuera servida.

"Applejack, Harry, llegan a tiempo para el desayuno" - dijo una pequeña potrilla de pelo amarillo claro, melena y cola de color rojo, ojos naranjas, llevaba un moño color rosa sobre su cabeza, al igual que Harry tenia cutie mark, era la Hermana de Applejack, Apple Bloom, luego habia notado a Goku y teniua curiosidad de saber que era enrealidad - "Applejack, ¿quien es el quien te acompaña?" - preguntó curiosa

"Bueno Apple Bloom, el es Goku un amigo que nos encontramos ayer, Goku ella es mi hermana menor Apple Bloom" - le presentó Applejack

"Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte" - saludó cordialmente

"Tambien es un gusto conocerte" - saludó de la misma manera

"Bien ya que terminamos de presentarnos es hora de que almorsemos"

"¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!" - Gritaron los 3 niños

Se sentaron en las mesas, Goku se habia sentado a lado de Applejack mientras que Harry se sentó a lado de Apple Bloom, luego entró un semental de color rojo, melena y cola de color naranja, llevaba lo que parecia ser un arnes para el arado **(_Bueno eso creo que es_)**, tenia una cutie mark de una manzana verde, era el hermano mayor de Applejack y Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh o tambien le decian Big Mac, habia notado a Goku y tambien sentia curiosidad de saber quien era.

"Buenos dias hermanas y buen dia sobrino - luego se dirigío a Goku - "Disculpa, ¿quien eres tu?" - preguntó tambien curioso.

"Bueno hermano, el quien nos acompaña es Goku, yo y mis amigas lo habiamos encontrado el otro dia, Goku el es mi hermano mayor Big Macintosh" - volvío a presentar Applejack

"Hola, es un placer conocerte, pero tambien puedes decirme Big Mac" - saludó amablemente el pony macho

"El placer es mio, se nota que eres fuerte" - dijo feliz Goku

"Sip" - asintío Big Mac por el cumplido

En ese momento la comida habia sido puesta en la mesa por una pony de edad mayor, era de color verde limon, cola y crin completamente blanco **(canas obviamnete)** ojos de color rojo-anaranjado, tenia un pañuelo en su cuello con dibujos de manzanas, su cutie mark consiste en un pay de manzana, era la abuela de los Apple: La abuela Smith.

"Nietos ya es hora de que desayunemos" - luego habia notado a Goku sentado en la mesa - "Hey ¿y quien es este jovencito que esta en nuestra casa?" - preguntó igualmente curiosa la pony viejita

"Abuela, el es Goku, es un amigo que encontramos ayer, Goku ella es la abuela Smith - le presentó a Goku

"Mucho gusto en conocerla abuela Smith" saludó amablemente el Saiyajin

"¡Vaya!, en toda mi vida jamas habia visto un mono que no tubiera tanto pelo en el cuerpo, que usara ropa y que hablara, eso se llama entrenamiento" - dijo sorprendida la abuela Smith

Goku solamente se rascó la cabeza y se reia por el comentario que le dijeron.

"Bueno Goku, ahora que hemos terminado de presentarte a mi familia, ¡Es hora de comer!

Todos los Apple y el pequeño "unicornio" empezaron a comer tranquilamente, pero todos tenian ojos de plato al ver como Goku comia, comía mas que 20 ponis a la vez o incluso más.

"Wow, jamas habia visto a alguien comer tanto con ese pequño tamaño, ¿y ustedes tampoco verdad? - preguntó Applejack

"Nop" - dijieron todos al unisono.

No paso mucho tiempo antes que un monton de platos vacios se acumuló en la mesa.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!, pero que rico comi" - dijo muy satisfecho Goku

"Vaya Goku, se nota que tenias mucha hambre" - le comentó Applejack, Goku hacia su sonrisa Son y estaba con los brazos en la nuca.

"Bien creo que es hora de cosechemos nuestras manzanas" - Applejack, Harry, Big Mac y Apple Bloom casi salian de su casa, pero Goku les habia llamado.

"Oigan, ¿que tal si yo les ayudo con eso? es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes por haberme invitado a almorzar" - habia ofecido Goku

Todos lo miraban extraño, sabian que cosechar las manzanas del huerto era un trabajo duro, por lo que no estaban seguros si el podia hacerlo.

"Estas seguro socio, esto es un trabajo duro ¿de verdad quieres ayudarnos?" preguntó curiosa Applejack

"Claro eso no será problema" - pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Goku se habia elevado al cielo, otra vez tenian ojos como platos al verlo volar sin alas o magia, tenian más preguntas sobre el, Goku estaba viendo Sweet Apple Acress desde el cielo, al parecer no podria ser tanto trabajo comparado con lo que se ha hecho en su vida - "¿Eso es todo?, lo puedo hacer en 5 minutos" - dijo con seguridad

Y en ese momento empezó a volar arbol tras arbol dandoles un solo golpe para que cayeran las manzanas en los canastos, la familia Apple se quedaban viendo con asombro la enorme facilidad como Goku cosechaba sus manzanas, su fuerza podria ser superior a 100 ponis fuertes o incluso más, y su velocidad era tambien impresionante le podria ganar facilmente a Rainbow Dash o incluso tambien a los mejores voladores de Equestria "Los Wonderbolts", luego Goku aterrizó con un sonrisa satisfactoria.

"¿Lo ven? 5 minutos exactos" - dijo riendose al ver la cara de sus nuevos amigos.

Applejack fue la primera en reaccionar y luego se acercó a Goku.

"Goku, ¡Eso fue realmente impresionante!, lo digo por como con un simple golpe derribabas todas los manzanos y sobre todo tu velocidad, se podria decir que le ganarias a Rainbow Dash, ¿no es asi Big Mac?" - le preguntó a su hermano mayor

"Sip" - asintío el semental

"Yo tambien" - asintío su hijo

"Yo igual" - tambien asintío Apple Bloom

"Bien Goku, gracias por tu ayuda, y para agradecertelo puedes llevarte 2 canastos de manzana" - le habia ofrecido la poni granjera

"¡Oh eso es genial, muchisimas gracias Applejack, creo que es mejor que vaya de nuevo con Fluttershy para que siguamos con mi Tour, ¡nos vemos! - dijo recogiendo sus canastos y salir volando

¡Adios Goku, vuelve a visitarnos pronto! - gritaron todos al unisono.

* * *

**Casa de Fluttershy**

Goku habia llegado a casa de Fluttershy, con su regalo que le habian dado de agradecimiento por ayudar a cosechar manzanas

"¡Fluttershy, ya llegue!" - grito Goku

"Goku que bueno que llegaste, ¿como te fue con Applejack? - preguntó emocionada Fluttershy

"Fue genial, primero Applejack me mestró la granja, me presentó a su familia, luego me invitó a almorzar, ¡fue tan deliciosa la comida! y por ultimo le habia ayudado a cosechar sus manzanos y como muestra de su agradecimiento me regaló estas manzanas" - dijo mostrandole las 2 canastas que llevaba.

"Oh, que bueno que te llevaste bien con la familia Apple, Creo que ahora si deberiamos ir a Ponyville, ahi viven nuestras amigas" - le habia dicho la pegaso

"Si, esa es una buena idea" - asintío Goku

Ambos volvieron a salir volando por los cielos para llegar a un pueblo llamado: Ponyville

* * *

**Ponyville**

Cuando llegaron a Ponyville, Fluttershy le estubo enseñando sus alrededores, algunas de las tiendas y lugares que acostumbra ir, mientra que iban paseando, muchos de los ponis en Ponyville veian atentamente al pequeño Saiyajin, sentian demasiada curiosidad y se susurraban unos a los otros, en especial una poni de color verde, estaba emocionada por lo que estaba viendo, ella siempre creia que los humanos existian y ahora uno estaba en sus propios ojos, a pesar de su tamaño suponia que era un niño, tambien notó que tenia una cola de mono, parecia ser que no lo sabia, tendria miles de preguntas por hacerle, pero seria en otra ocasion.

"Oye Fluttershy, ¿a quien visitaremos ahora?" - queria saber Goku

"Creo que es mejor que vayamos al Boutique Carrusel con Rarity, creo que ya tiene lista tu ropa nueva" - le habia contestado Fluttershy

"Oh, ¡eso suena es genial! - dijo emocionado Goku

y entonces Fluttershy llevó a Goku a la casa de su amiga unicornio.

* * *

**Boutique Carrusel  
**

Goku y Fluttershy habian llegado a un edificio muy llamativo, Goku estaba pensando que Rarity podria ser de aquellas personas o en este caso ponis, que les gusta la clase alta, Fluttershy habia tocado la puerta.

"Rarity, soy yo Flutershy" - habia llamado la pegaso

"¡Si, pasa querida!" - gritó Rarity desde su casa, al parecer estaba ocupada con algo

Fluttershy habia abierto la puerta de su casa, Goku estaba viendo su alrededor, habia muchos maniquíes en forma de ponis y algunos tenian vestidos, que al parecer eran muy hermosos para el, nunca se habia interesado por ese asunto de la moda ya que solamente entrenaba y enfrentaba a enemigos poderosos, ambos vieron que Rarity estaba trabajando en otro vestido.

"Rarity, eh traido a Goku para que lo conocieras" - habia dicho en voz baja para no distraerla

Rarity voltéo y se alegró al ver a una de sus mejores amigas y tambien vío a Goku a lado de ella

"Hola Fluttershy y hola Goku, ¿que es lo que los trae por aqui? - preguntó algo curiosa

"Bueno, quize darle a Goku un Tour por Ponyville y luego queria mostrarle donde viven nuestras amigas, el ya visitó a Applejac y ahora decidimos visitarte - le respondío Fluttershy a su amiga

"Oh, eso es bueno de tu parte Fluttershy, de hecho para ti Goku, te tengo un regalo" - dijo dirijiendose a su armario

"¿Un regalo?" preguntó curioso Goku

Luego Rarity le dio a Goku una caja envuelta, la abrío y se serprondío por lo que vío, era varios de sus camisas Gi azules con sus pantalones amarillos, 3 pares de muñequeras rojas y 2 pares de zapatos negros totalmente nuevos.

"Me iré a cambiarme de ropa" - dijo Goku llendose al vestidor

No tardó mucho antes de salir del con su nueva ropa

"¡Wow!, ¿como adivinaste que era mi talla exacta? - preguntó Goku

"Bueno querido mientras estabas inconsiente ayer, te habia empezado a medir tu cuerpo " - le habia contestado feliz la diseñadora

"¿Oh, en serio? - volvio a preguntar

"Umm... Si" contestó sonrojada Fluttershy

"y tambien me tome la libertad de encontrar el tipo de tela de tu ropa" - le volvio a decir Rarity

"Gracias Rarity, te prometó que de alguna forma te pagare" - habia dicho feliz Goku

"No es nada Goku, tu eres nuestro nuevo amigo y no podia dejarte solamente con tu ropa vieja" - le habia dicho gratamente la bella unicornio

Luego Goku habia recordado los maniquies con vestidos que habia visto.

"Oye Rarity, ¿tu has sido quien ha hecho estos vestidos? - preguntó curioso el Saiyajin

"Por supuesto, aqui en mi Boutique estoy a cargo de no hacer solamente hermosos vestidos, tambien fabulosos trajes para los ponis sementales, eso es lo que representa mi cutie mark - dijo mostrando en su flanco, 3 diamantes como cutie mark

"Pues son fabulosos tus vestidos" - le comentó Goku feliz

"Umm... gracias Goku... me alagas" - dijo algo apenada Rarity

Goku, Fluttershy y Rarity hablaron por media hora, y luego ya era hora de que se despidieran de su amiga fashionista.

"Les agradeco por la visita, pero debo seguir con mi trabajo, Goku cuando tu ropa este rota o cunado necesites otra, no dudes en vivir a mi Boutique - le habia dicho Rarity al pequeño Saiyajin.

"Si, de nuevo gracias por la ropa Rarity" - le vovio a agradecer

"Nosotros continuaremos con el tour de Goku, adios Rarity" - se despidío Fluttershy

Ambos salieron de la Boutique Carrusel dirijiendose a su proximo destino

* * *

**Ponyville**

Goku y Fluttershy caminaban por el pueblo continuando con su recorrido

"Fluttershy, ¿ahora a quien visitaremos?" - queria saber Goku

"Umm... bueno creo que deberiamos ver a..." - no termino su oracion por algo que pasó sobre ambos, era una luz multicolor, ambos vieron a Rainbow Dash haciendo varias acrobacias, a Goku le llamó mas la atencion ya que hasta ahora no habia visto en este lugar alguien que pudiera ser veloz.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash; que buenas acrobacias haces" - dijo entusiasta la timida pegaso

"Pues gracias por el cumplido, y... ¿que estan haciendo ustedes 2? - queria saber Rainbow Dash

"Le estoy dando a Goku un recorrido por Ponyville, ya habia visitado a Applejack y a Rarity" - le respondío su amiga timida.

"¡Vaya, se nota que eres rapida! - le comentó Goku

"Es por eso que me hago llamar: "La poni más rapida en toda Equestria", aunque mi mayor sueño es ser miembro de los Wonderbolts, los mejores voladores en la historia" - habia dicho soñadora Rainbow

"Oye Rainbow, ¿te gustaria que tubieramos una carrera? - preguntó emocionado

"¿Tu? ¿Competir contra mi?" - Eso hiso a Rainbow Dash reirse, ¿como podria competir, si solamente en tierra? y continuo riendose

"De hecho mira esto" - y luego Goku se empezó a elevarse del suelo, Rainbow ahora se quedó bocabierta al ver a Goku volando, ¿como era posible que podia volar? solamente los ponis pegasos podian volar y tambien algunos unicornios con la magia

"¡¿Como es que puedes volar Goku?! - preguntó estupefacta, Goku solamente estaba riendose al ver su cara

"A mi tambien me sorprendío que volara sin alas" - le habia comentado Fluttershy

Rainbow salío de su trance y voló a lado de Goku con una mirada desafiante

"Bien Goku, acepto tu reto, la carrera será en la pista de carreras de Ponyville en una hora" - le habia dicho firmemente

"Acepto" - dijo igual Goku

y entonces Rainbow se fue volando para su entrenamiento

"Umm... Goku, ¿estas seguro de que quieres competir con Rainbow?" - preguntó algo insegura Fluttershy

"Claro, ¡sera muy divertido!" - contesto entusiasmado Goku

* * *

**Una Hora Despues, Pista de Carreras de Ponyville**

Goku y Rainbow Dash estaban casi en la linea de salida y no solo eso, todos los ponis de Ponyville se habian reunido para ver la carrera, todos se quedaban estupefactos, en especial a los pegasos al ver que Goku estaba volando sin alas, ambos competidores estaban haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento

"¿Listo para perder?" - dijo en tono confiada

"Ja ja ¿crees que tengo cara de que voy a perder? - respondío en tono burlon el Saiyajin

"¡Bienvenidos a todos los ponis a la pista de carreras de Ponyville! - habia anunciado la alcaldeza de Ponyville - ¡Hoy tendremos la carrera entre la participante Rainbow Dash! - y el publico empezaba a aclamarla, mientras que Rainbow se sentía orgullosa de si misma - y el participante Goku - tambien estaban aclamando mientras sentía algo de pena - "Bien, la carrera será de 10 vueltas, les deseo suerte a ambos - Luego Goku y se pusieron en la linea de arranque.

"En sus marcas, listos... ¡FUERA!" - Rainbow Dash salío a volando a una gran velocidad, pero Goku se habia quedado todavia parado en la linea de arranque - "Emm... disculpe... joven Goku, ya inicío la carrera" - le habia dicho la alcaldeza a Goku - "Descuide, le estoy dando una ventaja" - dijo un poco confiado Goku.

Habian pasado 5 vueltas, Rainbow Dash se sentía un poco confundida al ver que Goku no se habia movido de su lugar, Goku todavia estaba ahi con los brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en su cara, se escuchaban abucheos y el los ignoraba - _"La velocidad que tiene apenas es la mitad de la que tiene Pan, supongo que no podria darme competencia"_ - es lo que pensaba Goku al analizar la presencia de Rainbow Dash.

"Goku... si no empiezas a volar vas a perder la carrera" - fue lo que le dijo Fluttershy algo preocupada

Rainbow Dash habia terminado su novena vuelta, en ese entonces Goku abrío los ojos y luego fue cubierto por una aura de energia y con una velocidad impresionante voló todas las vueltas en cuestion de segundos

"Je je se podria decir que ya gane" - dijo rascandose la cabeza

Todos en la pista estaban con la boca abierta al ver la increible velocidad que tenia ese niño, en especial los pegasos, se podria decir que le ganaria facilmente a los Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash estaba con la boca abierta y corrian lagrimas por sus lagrimas, por la enorme facilidad de su derrota.

"El ganador de esta carrera es: ¡GOKU!" - luego todos los ponis empezaron a aplaudir con sus cascos en el suelo y aclamandole diciendo su nombre, Rainbow Dash se fué volando por su humallacion

"Eso fué fantastico Goku, pero creo que deberias ir con Rainbow para consolarla" - le habia pedido Fluttershy

"Si, deberia hacerlo, creo que me siento un poco mal por haberle ganado asi, ire con ella ahora - y luego se fue volando en la misma direccion que Rainbow Dash

"Oye Fluttershy ¿a donde fue Goku? - le habia preguntado Applejack

"El se fue a buscar a Rainbow para disculparse con ella por la carrera" - le respondio la poni amarilla

"Eso es bueno de su parte, le habia ganado facilmente" - continuo Rarity

"Jamas habia visto alguien más veloz que Dashie" - habia dicho Pinkie

"Creo que teniamos esto predicho, Goku habia cosechado casi todaslas manzanas de Sweet Apple Acress" - comentó Harry

"Tambien deberia ir con ellos, solo para asegurarme de que esten bien" - dijo Fluttershy volando a la misma direccion

* * *

Rainbow iba volando sobre Ponyville con lagrimas en sus ojos, se sentía humillada por la derrota que le hiso el Saiyajin, ella estaba acostada sobre una nube llorando y luego sintío que alguien tocaba su espalda, en frente de ella estaba Goku

"¿Viniste aqui para burlarte de mi?" - dijo entre sollozos la pegaso multicolor

"Claro que no, yo no me atreveria a burlarme alguien que perdiera, eso seria muy grosero, ademas vengo a disculparme por lo que pasó" - le habia contestado tranquilamente, Rainbow se sorprendio al escuchar eso

"¿Lo... dices enserio? - lo preguntó limpiandose los ojos

"Claro, la verdad estube impresionado por la velocidad que llevabas, se nota que has entrenado mucho" - le habia comentado Goku

"Bueno... yo estoy tratando de unirme a los Wonderbolts - le habia dicho con calma Rainbow Dash

"¿Y quienes son los Wonderbolts?"

"Los Wonderbolts son los mejores voladores en toda Equestria, desde que era una potranca eh soñado con inirmeles toda mi vida, es por eso que entreno cada dia para que algun dia los llegue a impresionar - dijo Rainbow con ojos de estrella

"Ahhh, ya veo, bueno supongo que se no saben de lo que estan perdiendo, ademas yo te podria dar unos consejos para que puedas mejorar tus habilidades"

"¿En serio? ¡eso es sería fantastico" - dijo emocionada

En ese momento Fluttershy habia llegado y vío que ambos se estaban riendo

"Oh Goku, veo que ya te llevaste bien con Rainbow Dash" - dijo feliz la pegaso

"Si, se podria decir que ya somos amigos" - luego su estoma volvío a rugir - Oye Fluttershy ¿crees que podamos ir casa para que comamos? me muero de hambre - dijo rascandose la cabeza otra vez

"Claro Goku, yo tambien tengo hambre" - dijo Fluttershy de acuerdo

"Yo tambien los amopañare" - dijo tambien Rainbow Dash

Y entonces los tres empezaron a volar rumbo a la casa de Fluttershy, mientras los tres estaban hablando en el camino.

* * *

**Casa de Fluttershy  
**

Goku, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash habian llegado, y cuando abrieron la puerta fueron sorprendidos con confeti saliendo de la habitacion

**"¡SORPRESA!"** - dijieron los ponis saliendo de su escondite, en especial cierta poni rosa aparecio en frente de todos

**"¡Sorpresa Goku! **despues de la carrera que tubiste con Rainbow decidí hacer una fiesta para que se sienta mejor y tambien queria hacer tu fiesta de bienvenida, ¡Uh! son dos fiestas a la vez - decia saltando muchas veces enfrente de Goku

"Jajaja eso se nota Pinkie" dijo igualmente feliz Goku

Todos empezaban a disfrutar de la fiesta, Goku habia recibido varios regalos de parte de algunos de los habitantes de Ponyville, charlando, comiendo los bocadillos, todos se sorprendieron al ver como Goku estaba comiendo, incluso comia más de 10 veces lo que comeria Pinkie Pie, tambien disfutando de los juegos y los bailes.

"Oye Pinkie ¿que es lo que representa tu cutie mark?" preguntó curioso el saiyajin

"Oh, que bueno que me preguntas sobre eso. Mi cutie mark representa el talento especial haciendo fiestas para cada poni o en este caso tu no eres un poni, pero iba a ser una excepcion, ademas al principio no era feliz como me vez ahora, yo vivia en una granja de rocas, en ese lugar todo era deprimente, nadie sonreia, en ese entonces algo inesperado habia aparecido en el cielo era como una especie de explosion de muchos colores, luego habia visto lo más hermoso que habia visto jamas, no sabia que era pero es lo que me hiso sonreir y mi melena esponjada, pronto hise mi primera fiesta para mi familia, creia que no les gustaria, pero cunado vi sus sonrisas, empezabas a disfrutar la fiesta, y a partir de ese dia me prometi a mi misma hacerle una a alguien que este triste, y asi es como consegui mi cutie mark Goku"

"¡Woow! esa si fue una historia interesante" - _"Supongo que Vegeta o Piccoro no podrian soportar la imperatividad de Pinkie"_ - es lo que pensaba nerviosamente el Saiyajin

y entonces siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta.

* * *

**Dos horas despues (casi el** **atardecer) **

Todos los invitados fueron saliendo dirijiendose a sus casas, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Harry tambien hacian lo mismo

"¡Wuuju! eso fue divertido amiga, pero es hora de que vayamos a casa" - habia dicho algo cansada Applejack

"Si Pinkie, otra vez te luciste" - comentó igualmente Rarity

"Me divertí demasiado" - habia dicho Harry de la misma manera

"Bien, yo ya voy a mi casa, te veré mañana Goku" - le habia dicho Rainbow al pequeño Saiyajin

"Si, te veré mañana Rainbow Dash" - le habia dicho a la pegaso de multicolor

"Recuerda de ir visitar mi Boutique de vez en cuando Querido!" - le habia vuelto a decir la bella unicornio

"Si me gustó el primer dia de Ponyville, gracias a todos por darme una buena bienvenida" - les habia agradecido Goku

"No es nada Goku, haria esto por cualquier amigo, ademas quiero que vengas a Sugar Cube Corner para enseñarte donde vivo" - la habia dicho la poni rosa

"Bueno creo que ya es hora de que entremos a casa, ya empiezo a sentir algo de sueño" - habia dicho algo nerviosa Fluttershy, recordando lo que pasó la noche anterior, Goku podia comprender lo que decia

"Adios Goku, adios Fluttershy" se despidieron sus amigas

"Adios" tambien se despidieron y luego Fluttershy cerró la puerta

* * *

**Noche**

Cuando la luna se puso, una luz amarilla rodéo a Goku transformandose en fase de Super Saiyajin 4

"Me siento un poco mal por ocultarles esto a nuestros amigos Goku" - le habia dicho algo triste al Saiyajin de pelaje rojo

**"Si, yo tambien me siento mal, pero si me ven ahora pensarán que soy un monstruo"** - tambien dijo algo arrepentido Goku

"En algun momento se los diremos" - le habia dicho ahora con calma

**"Si, creo que esperaré a la cena, la fiesta de Pinkie fue muy divertida"** - habia dicho ahora feliz Goku

"Esta bien, mientras voy a ver como estan mis animalitos" - y se habia ido a otra sala

Pasó como una hora, luego Fluttershy le sirvio a Goku su cantidad de acostumbra a comer, algunos de los animales de Fluttershy tenian algo de miedo por la transformacion de Goku, al conejito Angel si reconocia a Goku a pesar de su nueva apariencia, cuando terminó de comer, se fue a cepillarse los dientes y se dirjia a su habitacion

**"Buenas noches Fluttershy"** -se habia despedido el Saiyajin

"Buenas noches Goku, que duermas bien" - fue lo ultimo que dijo antesde apagar las luces.

* * *

**Con Goku**

_**"¡Vaya! me lo pasé de maravilla hoy, visité a mis nuevas amigas, conocí Ponyville, pero todavia siento culpa al no decirles la verdad sobre** **mi -**_ es lo que pensaba Goku en su cama para luego dormirse.

* * *

**Canterlot, Castillo de Celesta  
**

En el Castillo de Canterlot, la Princesa Celestia estaba revisando unos papeles, caundo sintío un gran poder _"Otra vez sientó este gran poder, es muy poderoso, ayer pasó exactamente lo mismo ¿de quien será? y por mayor que sea el poder, no siento ni la más minima hostilidad en el, y otro curiosidad es que cuando fue de mañana ese poder desaparecío, quizas deba hacer una investigacion"_ - se djo a si misma mientras seguia con su papeleo.

* * *

**En la Mañana**

Goku se habia levantado temprano, decidío hacer su entrenamiento con sus tecnicas especiales, cuando terminó, volvío a su estado normal, pero antes de que fuera a su habitacion, decidío probar una cosa haber si funcionaba

"¡NUBE VOLADORAAAAA!" - y justo en ese momento una nube amarilla aparecío enfrente de Goku, eso lo hiso sentir feliz sabiendo que Shenlong le habia traido su nube que ha tenido por mucho tiempo, pero tambien habia otra cosa que le llamó mucho la atencion, la nube voladora tenia encima su Polo de Poder que le dío su abuelo Gohan, se lo puso en su espalda, tambien estaba una pequeña bolsita marron amarrada, la abrío y lo que tenia dentro eran las Semillas del Ermitaño, Eso le podría ser muy util para cuando el o alguien este muy herido, se amarró la bolsita en su cintura y por lo ultimo habia otro objeto estaba envuelto en una pequeña mochilita, la abrio y se quedó sorprendido, era el Radar del Dragon, ¿como era posible eso? el Radar del Dragon se lo habia comido Giru y se habia fusionado con el, al parecer suponia que era un nuevo Radar, apretó el boton que tenia y luego el Radar se prendío haciendo el mismo ruidito **(_ya saben como suena_)** luego siete luces aparecieron en el radar mostrando la localizacion de la Esferas del Dragon, ahora se sentía feliz, pero preocupado a la vez, ahora la busqueda no seria tan complicado ahora, por el otro lado ahora tenia otro secreto que ocultar a sus nuevos amigos, hasta ahora el era el unico que podria buscarlas otra vez, pero decidío dejarlo para otra ocasion, y tambien tendria que tener cuidado, ya que si algun ser maligno le robara el radar del dragon y/o las Esferas del Dragon, podria desear algo malo para perjudicar a todos los habitantes de este planeta, sacudío su cabeza por ese pensamiento y guardó el Radar en su mochilita, poniendosela al otro lado de su cintura y usó su tecnica de la teletransportacion para ir a su cuarto.

FIN

**Ending (aqui imaginense el ending 4 de Dragon Ball GT "Mi corazon encantado" en latino con Goku junto los personajes de MLP)**

* * *

_**Bueno ¿que les parecio amigos? **_**n_n**

_**Un poco largo para mi XD, no me odien por la parte de Rainbow Dash es que tome vuelo con ese tema u.u, por cierto hay ciertas cosas que quisiera aclarar**_

**1.- Goku tiene todavia 13 años (Dentro de poco 14)**

**2.- Harry tiene 6 años, por lo que es un año menor que las Cutie Mark Crussaders**

**3.- Decidí agregar: **

**a) La Nube Voladora por que es una de los primeros objetos que a acompañado a Goku en su vida, por lo que parecia justo que estubiera en esta historia :)  
**

**b) Las semillas del Ermitaño por que en caso de que algun poni llegará a lastimarse, una rapida recuperacion les seria eficiente ;)**

**c) El Radar del Dragon por que yo lo quize hacer,solamente quize darles una ayudita en caso de necesitar las Esferas, no van estar creyendo que se lo quitaron a Giru ¿o si verdad? XD, a parte se podria decir que es otro Radar pero en un capitulo pondré que las Mane 7 (solamente en esta historia) y Goku en busqueda las Esferas del Dragon :D  
**

**d) No creo que agrege a Shenlong por no se que razon XD, pero si ustedes insisten que si lo hago o no lo hago n_n **

**-Usuarios que me han dejado Reviews:**

**Prologo:**

**-Guest: bueno amigo ya estube pensando en la historia, y en cierto modo tienes razon, a parte Goku tendrá mas protagonismo en la historia (obvio XD) y de ves en cuando Harry tendrá su momento especial n_n **

**-LARZER: La respuesta es Goku sigue siendo el mismo Saiyajin, pero Harry si es un poni (con un secreto) ;)**

**Capitulo 2:**

**-Abel: ¡¿IMBECIL YO?! Escucha amigo estos son solamente los poderes de pelea desde mi punto de vista, asi que no te quejes :(  
**

**-****WerewolfMazuko117: Mmm... la verdad lo estoy pensando amigo, Goku será buen amigo de los personajes de MLP (algunos no) pero de emparejamientos quien sea, me puede sugerir uno n_n**

**-LARZER: La verdad no, es solamente mi punto de vista ;)**

**U.U _bueno hasta aqui termino, dejen un Review, nos leemos. _n_n**

**Por SuperPonySaiyanX9000**


	4. La llegada de Twilight

_**Hola de nuevo amigos! (o no amigos XD) aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia **_**n_n**

_**Bueno un detalle por mi, las respectibas voces en esta historia serian: Bueno ustedes ya han visto el programa y Dragon Ball en español latino (o para los de España en castellano) asi que ya sabran pero para los que no saben son estas:**_

**Son Goku (Adulto y en Super Saiyajin 4) - Mario Castañeda (La voz de que le dío vida a nuestro Dios :**,**) )**

**Son Goku (Niño) - Laura Torres (La 2º mejor voz latinoamericana de Goku en mi opinion :D)**

**Twilight Sparkle - Carla Castañeda (La "Hija de Goku" XD)**

**Applejack - Claudia Motta**

**Rainbow Dash - Analiz Sanchez**

**Fluttershy - Maggie Vera (y tambien la directora del doblaje de la serie)**

**Pinkie Pie - Melissa Gadeon**

**Rarity - Elsa Covián**

**Spike - Cecilia Gómez**

**Harry (Hipoteticamente) - Uraz Huerta (la voz de Uub de niño y tambien de Baby)**

**Princesa Celesta - Rebecca Patiño**

**Princesa Luna - (De hecho ella tiene 3 voces en MLP XD) - Chrystine Byrd - (1º Temporada)**

**Nightmare Moon - Magda Cervantes (Buena voz por cierto :) )**

_**Los de idioma en Castellano, esas no me las sé, y no me acuerdo las de Ingles, aunque tambien estan las versiones japonesas XD (en serio :/)  
**_

_**y hay más pero me da paja escribirlos XD pero pueden buscarlos en la "Wikia Doblaje" ;)**_

_**De hecho en cada historia que léo de Fanfiction me imagino las voces de cada personaje (claro, supongo que la mayoria de ustedes lo hacen) **_**n_n**

_**Bueno sin más espera, Continuamos! **__**  
**_

* * *

**Intro (ya saben cual)**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Goku llegó a Equestra, durante esos dias, Goku tambien se ha hecho amigo se los habitantes de Ponyville, incluso en algunas ocasiones le pedian su ayuda, cuando los pegasos y los algunos ponis terrestres no podian con algun objeto pesados Goku los cargaba facilmente, le daban de gratificacion desde agradecimientos hasta regalos y en otras ocasiones Bits **(Dinero)** y tambien se podria decir lo mismo por sus principales amigas.

Con Applejack les ayudaba con cosechas y otras tareas como: la limpieza, con sus animales y otras tares más, la Familia Apple le daban de recompenza manzanas, otras delicias, hasta dinero. y otra cosa que notó era que a Harry no le gustaba que le baños, Goku lo atrapaba y lo sostenia mientras lo bañaban, cosa que molestaba a Harry. Al mismo tiempo Apple Bloom y Harry les habian presentado a sus otras 2 amigas: Sweete Bell que era una unicornio y hermana menor de Rarity y la otra potranca era conocida como Scootaloo que era una pegaso, al parecer era la Fan Nº 1 de Rainbow Dash. Entro 3 potrancas y el potrillo formaron un grupo llamado: "Las Cutie Mark Crussaders" que era para que consiguieran sus Cutie Marks como fuera posible, cosa que hacia reir a Goku por sus travesuras inocentes.

Con Rainbow Dash entrenaba para que fuera mejor con sus habilidades, ella iba despejaba el cielo más rapido de lo que hacia antes.

Con Pinkie Pie le ayudaba con los pastelillos, Le habia enseñado la panaderia en donde vivía, al parecer le habia enseñado como hacerlos con una cancion **(_supongo que saben de cual cancion de pinkie digo_)**, el primero que hizo fue uno de chocolate, el cual eso le gustó a la poni de melena esponjada.

Con Rarity le ayudaba a buscar gemas, ella era la quien decia donde estaba, por supuesto Goku excababa la tierra podia entender su delicadez e higiene, Rarity le agredicia con algunas Gemas, ya que el Saiyajin podia cargar muchas

Con Fluttershy le ayudaba con sus animalitos cuidandolos y darles de comer.

Pero al parecer todavia tenia sospechas de que Harry ocultaba algo, al parecer en las noches sentía su presencia, un dia lo habia visto volar ¿como el podia volar?, ademas noto que tenia alas, prefirío no hablar sobre ese tema por un tiempo.

Aunque sus amigas tambien sentian sospechas sobre Goku, cuando era de noche Fluttershy no las dejaba verlo, les decia que a Goku no le gustaba que lo molestaba mientras dormia, las sospechas se hacian más y más unos dias despues Goku y Fluttershy decidieron decirles la verdad, todas se habian juntado para ya tener una respuesta, cuando la Luna se pusó una luz cubrío a Goku todas se cubrieron los ojos, y cuando recuperaron la vista, se quedaron sorprendidas a los que estaban mirando, era un ser de más de 2 metros, pelaje de color rojo en su cuerpo excepto en su pecho, tenia pelo negro hasta en su cuello, ojos amarillos, alrededor de sus parpados eran de rojo, su cola era más larga, tenia muñequeras azules, pantalones amarillos con una cinta azul en su cintura y zapatos negros, y otra detalle era su cambio de voz, era como el de un adulto, Goku les habia explicado algo sobre su transformacion y del por que razon no queria decirles, cuando terminó de explicarles sus amigas podian entender sus razones, entonces decidieron tambien guardar el secreto, Goku se sentía aliviado al saber que no iba a ser tan malo como el pensaba.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, despues de que Goku terminara su entrenamiento se dirijío a Ponyville para pasear, cuando llegó notaba que un carruaje tirado por dos ponis pegasos con armadura iban aterrizando en medio de la ciudad, vío que Pinkie se acercaba a una poni que no habia visto, era de color purpura, con melena y cola de color azul zafiro, con dos franjas de color morado con rosa y venia compañado de un bebé dragon, Pinkie hiso un "Ohhhhhhhhhh" de asombro y se fue en un santiamen, no entendía por que se sorprendío asi, notó que la poni que habia visto se acercaba hacia el con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Hola, jamas habia visto a una criatura como tu en mis libros, bueno hasta ahora" - dijo emocionada - "Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y el es Spike" - dijo presentando una dragonsito de escamas de color purpura y picos verdes - "Hola" - saludó Spike - ¿Me puedes decir quien eres? y ¿que es lo que eres? por favor" - dijo todavia con su sonrisa

"Mi nombre es Son Goku, pero solamente llamame Goku y yo soy un Saiyajin" - dijo tambien con una sonrisa

"¿Saiyajin? jamas habia oido o leido sobre ellos, pero lo que pareces es un mono" dijo apuntando su cola

"Je je se podria decir eso" - dijo rascandose su nuca

"Bueno yo vengo desde Canterlot para supervisar los preparativos de la Celebracion de Verano aqui en Ponyville, ¿podrias darme un recorrido?" - preguntó feliz

"Claro, te ayudaré" - le respondío el Saiyajin

"Bien, primero tenemos que ir a Sweet Apple Acres, para supervisar la comida" - dijo el bebé dragon con una lista en su mano

"¿Sweet Apple Acres? ¡Yo se donde esta!" - y luego empezó a guiar a los dos nuevos, rumbo a la granja de su amiga vaquera

_"¿¡Que!? esto es muy extraño, puedo detectar que tiene un poder increible a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, ¡Incluso supera el de la Princesa Celestia!_ - Es lo que pensaba Twilight mientras veia a Goku_ **(¿Pues que esperabas Twilight? XD) **_

* * *

**Sweet Apple Acres  
**

Goku llevó a Twilight y a Spike a un huerto de manzanas, cuando entraron en la puerta escucharon el sonido de alguien corriendo y gritando

"¡Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah, jaaa!" - luego vieron a una poni corriendo hacia un manzano, pateandolo con sus patas traseras, luego los tres se acercaban

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Twilight..." - No terminó su frase por que Applejack la estaba saludando con su casco fuertemente de arriba a abajo

"Buenas tardes señorita Twilight, me da un enorme placer conocerla, aqui en Sweet Apple Acress nos encanta hacernuavas amistades, dime ¿que puedo hacer por usted? - dijo guiñandole un ojo

"¿Amigos?, en realidad yo" - no termino su frase

"Oh hola Goku, no sabia que estabas aqui, es bueno verte" - le dijo al Saiyajin

Twilight estaba todavia con la pata trabada hasta que Spike la detuvo con una risita

"Si, Estoy buscando a una poni llamada Applejack para la supervicion de la comida, ¿sabe donde esta¿" - habia preguntó Twilight tomando de nuevo su posicion

"Twilight, ella es Applejack" - le susurró a su oido"

"La misma, ¿asi que vienes para supervisar la comida? ¡eso es fantastico! ¿quieres que te de una prueba? - preguntó entusiasmada

"Bueno yo no..." no terminó su frase ya que escuchó el sonido de un triangulo

"¡AH ALMORZAAAAAR PONIS! - gritó feliz Applejack, en ese momento los tres habian sido llevados a una mesa por una multitud de ponis

"Bien ¿que tal si les presento a la Familia Apple? - luego se acercó a Goku - "y esta es una oportunidad para que conoscas al resto de mi familia Goku" - le susurro al oido

_"¡Woow!, Applejack tiene una gran familia" _- es lo que pensaba el Saiyajin mientras muchos familiares de Applejack les daban una muestra de su comida haciendo una montaña, dejando a Goku con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"Big Macintosh" - dijo presentando a Big Mac que tenia una manzana en su casco - "Apple Bloom" - dijo presentandoa a Apple Bloom que llevaba un pastel sobre su lomo - "yyyyy, la Abuela Smith" se dio cuenta de que su abuela estaba dormida en su mesedora - "Despierta Abuela Smith, hay visitas" - y luego la poni de edad mayor se despertó de su siesta

"Eh?, ¿que sucede? ¿ya es hora de comer? esperenme, ya voy en camino" y luego vieron a un potrillo que al parecer estaba practicando magia

"y el es mi hijo, Harry" - dijo presentando a su hijo

"¿Hijo? pero si el es..." - comentó dudosa Twilight

"Es adoptado" - le susurró al oido

_"Parece ser que oculta algo"_ - pensaba Twilight al ver a Harry

"Yo tambien tenia esa duda" - tambien Goku le habia susurrado

"Ohhhh ya veo, bueno puedo ver que todo esta bien, asi que será mejor nos vayamos" - dijo Twilight a punto de irse por la puerta, cuando la pequeña Apple Bloom se acercó

"¿No te quedaras a comer?" - dijo Apple Bloom haciendo sus ojos de cachorro

"No... lo que pasa es que tengo algo de prisa" - dijo algo incomoda Twilight al ver su cara

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" - todos gimieron de tristeza, Goku tambien sentía tristeza al irse sin comer

"Esta bien" - suspiro en derrota la unicornia lavanda

"¡Whooooo jooooo! - todos, incluyendo a Goku gritaron de animo

y todos se dispusieron a comer, pero toda la Familia Apple junto con Twilight y Spike se quedaron con ojos como plato al ver comer a Goku, el solo ya se habia comido más de la mitad de toda la comida en cuestion de minutos.

* * *

**1 hora despues, De vuelta a Ponyville  
**

Goku, Twilight y Spike iban caminando en Ponyville despues de su banquete en Sweet Apple Acres

"Woow Goku, jamas habia visto a alguien comer tanta comida" - es lo que decia Spike en admiracion

"Es cierto Spike Goku ¿como es que puedes comer tanto? - decia tambien asombrada Twilight

"Ja ja los Saiyajin podemos comer más de lo que cualquiera podria comer" - dijo Goku con una sonrisa

"Intersante, cuando terminemos de revisar los preparartivos quisiera hacerte más preguntas sobre lo que eres" - decia Twilight con un sonrisa, luego escucharon alguien galopando y vieron a Harry

"Hola Harry ¿decidiste acompañarnos? - preguntó al ver a su amigo

"Si, mi mamá me dijo que los acompañara" - respondío Harry con una sonrisa

Luego los tres iban platicando y riendo, mientras que Twilight los veia estaba pensando en algo que quizas no ha tenido en cuenta

"Lo siguiente en la lista es el clima, se supone que una pegaso llamada Rainbow Dash despeje el cielo" - dijo Spike comprobando la lista, Twilight miró al cielo pero no vío a nadie

"Pues... no hace un buen trabajo ¿o si?" - en ese momento, una pegaso llegó de la nad llevandose a Twilight, Spike y a Harry hacia un chrco de lodo, por otro lado Goku la habia sentido antes y pudo esquivarla a tiempo

Rainbow Dash se levantó con lodo encima - "Je je je je, Oops... Lo siento, dejame ayudarte" - en ese momento trajo una nube y empezó a saltar haciendo que llovera, se dío cuenta de que los habia hecho mojar más de la cuenta - "Oops... creo que exageré, Umm... ¿que tal esto? Mi propio y patentado "Secado Rainbow" - Dijo girando alrededor de ambos - "No no no, no es nada"- dijo en tono modesta, luego vio a Twilight y a Harry con la melena y cola esponjada, Rainbow, Goku y Spike estaban riendose al ver a sus amigos.

"No me digas ¿tu eres Rainbow Dash?" - dijo en tono molesta Twilight

"Aqui en persona" - dijo haciendo una de sus poses - "¿Has oido de mi?" - preguntó

"Bueno, segun tengo entendido, tu estas a cargo del clima para la Celebracion del Verano" - le habia respondido Twilight

"Si si, lo haré, eso me tomará unos segundos, solo dejame seguir con mi entrenamiento" - dijo mientras se acostaba en una nube

"¿Entrenar? ¿para que?" preguntó Twilight

"Los Wonderbolts" le habia respondido Harry

"¿Los Wonderbolts? ¿Los mejores voladores en toda Equestria? - volvío a preguntar la unicornio

"Asi es" - dijo Rainbow con animos

"Ja, dudo que dejen a entrar a una poni que no es ni capaz de despejar el cielo" - dijo en tono burlon Twilight

"¡Oye! no dejaria a Ponyville bajo las nubes, yo lo puedo hacer en 10 segundos" - dijo confiada

"Pruebalo" - dijo de la misma manera

y en ese momento Rainbow Dash empezó a golpear las nubes y en exactamente 10 segundos dejó el cielo libre de nubes

_"Parece ser que ha mejorado"_ - pensó el Saiyajin con una sonrisa

"¿Ves? te lo dije, 10 segundos exactos" - y luego vio que Twilight estaba con la boca abierta - "Deberias ver tu propia cara, eres muy graciosa, me gustaria conocerte más Twilight, oye Goku ¡muy buena esquivada! ¿como supiste que venia para aca?" - preguntó sorprendida

"Sentí tu presencia hace unos segundos" - contestó Goku

"Ohhhhh, ya veo, bueno nos vemos despues" - dijo volando hacia otro lugar

"Yo tambien digo lo mismo Goku" - dijo Spike igualmente sorprendido

Luego Twilight salio de su trance con una mirada molesta por lo que habia pasado

* * *

**En el Ayuntamiento de Ponyville  
**

Goku, Twilight, Spike y Harry iban por el ayuntamiento para la decoracion

"Decoracion, Lista" dijo Spike mientras apuntaba en su lista - "Hermoso" - dijo algo distraido

"Si es muy hermoso" - habia comentado Twilight

"No hablo de la decoracion, hablo de ella" - dijo apuntando a Rarity que estaba elijiendo distintos tipos de moño

"¿Spike?" - preguntó Twilight, viendo a Spike que tenia ojos de corazon

"Eso es comun, la señorita Rarity tiene una gran cantidad de pretendientes en la ciudad" - le dijo Harry a la unicornio

"Hola señorita Rarity ¿puedo pedirle un favor? - preguntó inocentemente el potro

"Un momento Harry solamente dejame... ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! - no terminó su frase por que vio a Harry y a otra poni unicornio con la melena esponjada

"¡Oh Cielos! ¿que le paso a tu melena?" - preguntó en shock al ver a su ahijado

"Dos palabras, Rainbow Dash" - dijo un poco molesto - "¿podrias arreglar mi peinado? - habia preguntado a su madrina

"Claro querido" - dijo sacando un cepillo, una secadora y un peine, volviendo a dajarlo como estaba - "y como nuevo - terminó con una sonrisa

"Gracias señorita Rarity" - agradecío el potro

"No es nada, ademas tus alforjas ya esta como nueva, lo hise de un encantamiento de expansion irrompible, lo que significa que no importa cuanto carges, jamas se romperá" - dijo dandole una mochila

"¡Wow! Gracias señorita Rarity" - dijo agredeciendo de nuevo

"Y otra cosa, Sweete Bell convocó una reunion de emergencia de las CMC" - le habia dicho Rarity

"Gracias señorita Rarity, Spike espero que podamos salir otra vez, ¡Nos vemos Goku! - se despidío de sus nuevos amigos

"Adios Harry, nos vemos" - se despidñio tambien

**2 Horas mas tarde**

Rarity le habia arreglado la melena de Twilight y tambien le estaba haciendo probar muchos vestidos

"¡Esmeraldas! ¡Hay no! ¿en que estoy pensado? ¡Rubíes, eso es mejor! - dijo irse a buscar sus joyas

"¡Corran! antes de que me haga otro abrigo" - le dijo al Saiyajin y a Spike que todavia seguia en trance

"Oye Twilight ¡Espera! solamente... - no terminó su frase por que Twilight ya habia salido de la Boutique

* * *

**De vuelta a Ponyville**

Goku, Twilight y Spike estaban caminado por el parque de Ponyville despues de su visita con Rarity

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" - Spike suspiro amorosamente - "¿A caso no era maravillosa?" - Spike dijo todavia enamorado, Twilight solamente lo estaba mirando algo molesta al ver a su bebé dragon pensando en esas cosas

"Yo creo que si, ella fue quien hizo de nuevo mi traje" - le contestó Goku

"Pues hizó un buen trabajo, por cierto Goku ¿que es lo que tienes amarrado en tu espalda?" - preguntó curiosa la unicornio lavanda

"Si, yo tambien quiero saber" - dijo ansiosamente

En ese momento Goku habia sacado su Báculo Sagrado "Este es mi Báculo Sagrado, lo tengo desde hace tiempo" - habia respondido Goku con una sonrisa recordando asu abuelito

"Wow ¿y sabes manejarla?" - preguntó tra vez Twilight

"Si, miren" - En ese entonces Goku habia hecho varios movimientos con el, y por ultimo la hizó girar alrededor de el **(Supongo que ya saben como lo hace)** dejando ambos sorprendidos

"¡Woow! Goku eso fue impresionante ¿que más puede hacer? - preguntó ansiosa Twilight

"De hecho si, miren esto, ¡BÁCULO SAGRADO CRECE! - luego el Báculo se ilimunó y empezó a crecer de una manera impresionante, dejando de nuevo con la boca abierta a los dos

"¡Santo Guacamole!, ni siquiera puedo ver donde termina" - dijo el bebé dragon tratando de ver el gran tamaño de su arma

"Tienes razon Spike, ni yo puedo saber cuanto mediria ahora, parece ser que tengo más preguntas por hacerte Goku" - habia dicho ansiosa Twilight

Goku solamente se rascaba la cabeza y luego su Báculo regreso a su tamaño normal, poniendoselo en la espalda

"Bien, creo que deberiamos seguir con la supervision de los preparativos de la musica, una poni llamda Fluttershy es la encargada" - habia dicho Twilight revisando la lista

"¿Fluttershy? ¡yo se donde está!" - dijo Goku con una sonrisa

Luego los tres se asomaron por un arbusto y vieron a Fluttershy que estaba enseñandole a unos pajaritos a cantar

"Hola" - habia saludado Twilight haciendo que se espantára, notó lo timida que era - "Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle ¿cual es tu nombre?" - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Umm... Fluttershy" - respondío en voz baja

"Disculpa no escuche ¿cual es?" - volvío a preguntar

"Fluttershy" - volvío a responder en voz baja

"Perdon, no te escucho" dijo de nuevo Twilight

"_Flutershy_" - dijo en voz más baja

"Bueno... supongo que la musica esta hecho, asi que... adios y... gracias" - es lo que dijo la unicornio alejandose poco a poco

Fluttershy levantó un poco la mirada y vío a Spike juntó a ella

"Oh, ¡No puede ser, Un Bebé Dragon! - gritó emocionada y luego empujó a Twilight acercandose en frente de Spike

"Hola pequeño, ¿como es que te llamas?, ahh eres tan adorable" - decia felizmente la pegaso, mientras que Spike se sentía orgulloso

"Hola Fluttershy" - dijó feliz el Saiyajin a su amiga

"Oh, Goku es bueno verte ¿a donde fuiste en todo el dia? - queria saber

"Estaba ayudando a Twilight y Spike con la supervicion de la Celebracion del Verano, ya fuimos con las demas" - respondío Goku

Luego Twilight se levantó en ese momento - "Bien ya que terminamos de revisar los preparativos, es hora de ir a la biblioteca" - dijo Twilight cargando a Spike en su espalda

"Oye Fluttershy y Goku ¿quieren que les cuente la historia de mi vida?" - preguntó Spike a ambos

"Claro me encantaria" - dijo Fluttershy ansiosa de escuchar

"Bueno, todo empezó cuando era un pequeño huevo verde y morado..." - Spike les estaba contando a Goku y a Fluttershy sobre su vida, mientras que Twilight tenía una mirada molesta.

* * *

**Unas horas más tarde, cerca de la Biblioteca de Ponyville  
**

"...y esa es mi historia, bueno hasta hoy ¿quieren que les cuente lo que pasó hoy? claro Goku ya lo sabe" - dijo Spike

"Oh, a mi me encantaria escucharla" - dijó la pegaso

_"Ja ja, que bueno que conosco a otro dragón amistoso, además del Gran Dragon que tenía Gohan y el Dragon de 4_ _Estrellas" _- es lo que pensaba Goku

"Oh miren esto ¿como llegamos tan pronto?" - dijo Twilight sarcasticamente al estar en frente de una biblioteca, pero era un arbol

_"Jamás habia visto una biblioteca en forma de un arbol, que raro" _- es lo que pensaba Goku

"¡Miren la hora que es!, Spike tienen que irse a dormir" - decia de nuevo Twilight

"Pero si yo no..." no terminó su frase por que Twilight lo habia lanzádo de su espalda

"Ohhhhh, miren esta tan cansado que no puede manternerse en pie" - habia vuelto a la unicornio con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Oh, pobrecito, el necesita descansar" - dijo incoentemente Fluttershy

"Si si, tienes razon, el lo necesito, bueno adios, Goku nuestra entrevista será despues" - dijo Twilight mientras cerraba la puerta en sus caras

"Que raro, Fluttershy puedo sentir que todos estan dentro de la biblioteca, hay que entrar" - y luego los dos entraron por la ventana

* * *

**En la Biblioteca  
**

"Eso fue grosero" - dijo molesto el dragon

"Lo siento Spike, pero debo convencer a la princesa de que la profecia es cierta y nos queda muy poco tiempo, necesito soledad sin que esas locas ponis interrumpan o quieran hacer amistad, además tambien necesito saber más informacion sobre Goku" - decia Twilight angustiada

_"¿Profecia? ¿De que estará hablando Twilight"_ - es lo que pensó Goku

"¿Donde esta la luz?" - es lo que preguntó, antes de que la luz volviera a encenderse

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!" - gritaron de susto

"¡SORPRESAAAAA!" - habian dicho muchos ponis incluyendo a Goku, pero Twilight no estaba feliz por la

"Sorpresa" - dijo la pony rosa que habia visto desde el principio - "Hola soy Pinkie Pie, hise esta fiesta para ti, ¿te sorprendio? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? - decia Pinkie mientras saltaba alrededor de ella

"Si, pero es una bibleoteca, aqui no se hace ruido" - decia susurrando Twilight

"Oh, no quisieras que fuera una fiesta silenciosa, ¿o si?" - decia en tono burlon, Pinkie Pie seguia hablando muchas cosas a lado de Twilight, hasta que ella estaba a punto beber algo por accidente

"Invitaré a todas mis amigas y amigos de Ponyville" - luego todas incluyendo a Goku y a Harry aparecieron un poco atras de Pinkie - "¿Ves? ya tienes muchas, muchas amigas" - decia con una gran sonrisa, luego Twilight empezó a hacer caras, su cara se puso roja y su cabello se incendío, luego se fué, Spike habia agarrado la botella y vío que era salsa picante

"Salsa picante" - decia Spike, luego Pinkie vertío salsa sobre unos pastelillos y los empezó a comer

"¿Que?" - dijó mientras que los demas la veian de manera extraña

Goku vío que Twilight se iba a otra habitacion - _"Parece ser que Twilight está angustiada por algo ¿pero que será? ¿a caso tendra que ver con la profecia que mencionó antes?_ - es lo que pensaba el Saiyajin antes de darse cuenta que la Luna se pusiera, pero algo extraño sucedío, Goku no se transformó en Super Saiyajin 4 - _"¿Que significa estó? ya es de noche, ¿por que no me eh transformado en Super Saiyajin 4? "Creo que tiene que ver con la Luna" _- seguia pensando Goku mientras veia la Luna

**Unas horas despues**

Twilight estaba en su recamara con una almohada en sus orejas por el ruido de la fiesta, luego Spike entró con una pantalla de lampara sobre su cabeza riendose

"¡Oye Twilight! Pinkie está a punto de iniciar "Ponle la cola al Poni" ¿quieres jugar? - preguntó Spike

"¡NO! ¡Todas las ponis de aqui estan LOCAS! - Respondío enojada la unicornio - "Por cierto ¿sabes que hora es? - preguntó ahora algo tranquila

"Si casi es hora de la Celebracion del Verano, por cierto Twilight debes calmarte, es una fiesta" - decia volviendo a la fiesta

Twilight estaba refunfuñándo por lo que le dijo Spike - "¡Ahhhhh!" - suspiro furiosa - "Crei que solamente venia aqui para estudiar sobre los Elementos de la Armonia, pero al parecer no me dejan concentrar" - luego miró por la ventana la Luna que al parecer 4 estrellas alrededor de ella se acercaban - "Espero que la Princesa tenga razon y que solamente sea una leyenda" - se decía a si misma preocupada, luego Spike entró de nuevo a su habitacion

"Twilight, ¡ya es hora! - dijo algo apresurado

* * *

**Ayuntamiento de Ponyville  
**

Todos los ponis estaban reunidos, Goku estaba a lado de Twilight, Spike y Pinkie

"¡Oh, esto es emocionante! ¿no es emocionante para ti? ¿o para ti Goku? bueno, sentí igual de emocion que cuando llegaron, pero estoy sintiendo mucha emocion" - decia Pinkie muy animada

"Oye Twilight, ¿esa Princesa Celestia es fuerte? - preguntó algo entusiasta Goku

"Goku, la Princesa Celestia es la poni más poderosa en toda Equestria, por supuesto que es fuerte" - respondío algo orgullosa - "¿Por que preguntas? - queria saber Twilight

"Solo curiosidad" - respondío Goku con una sonrisa

_"¡Oh genial!, quizas le pida que tenga un enfentamiento conmigo" _- es lo que pensaba feliz el Saiyajin **(_Siiiii, lo que no se espera XD_)**

Mientras que la alcaldeza daba su discurso, Goku notaba que Twilight estaba nerviosa, y no solo eso podia sentir una presencia maligna acercandose hacia acá

"Es un gran priviligio presentarles a la poni que nos trae el Dia y la Noche, la sabia e inteligente..."

"¿Listos?" - dijo Fluttershy a sus aves a puento de cantar

"... Nuestra Gobernante, ¡La Princesa Celestia! - terminó como Rarity abrío el telon y para sorpresa no habia nada, todos los ponis estaban murmurando entre si

"Esto... no es bueno" - decian Goku y Twilight

"Ya calmense todos, estoy segura de que hay una explicacion para esto" - decia casi segura la alcaldeza

En ese momento un extraña niebla de color medianoche aparecío del balcon y en ese entonces otra yegua, pero a diferencia de los otros, era más grande, su crin y cola eran de color medianoche, un cuerno largo y alas grandes y tenia una armadura negra

_"Esta es la misma presencia que eh estado sintiendo"_ - es lo que pensaba el Saiyajin

**"Hola mis pequeños subditos, hace tiempo que no veo sus hermosos rostros y sus bellas sonrisas"** - decia la misteriosa yegua

"¡Oye! ¡¿Que le hiciste a nuestra princesa?!" - decia furiosa Rainbow a punto de ir contra ella, pero Applejack la detuvo con su boca

"Tranquila Rainbow" - decia Applejack sosteniendola

**"¿¡Que!?, ¿Acaso no soy suficientemente de la realeza? ¿No saben quien soy?"** - decia molesta la alicornio oscura

"Oh Oh más acertijos, Um... Hokey Smoke, ¿que tal? La Reina Meanie, no Black Snooty, Black Snooty..." - pero Applejack le puso una manzana en la boca

La yegua se río y dijo - ** "¿Mi corona ya no cuenta ahora que eh sido encarcelada por mil años? ¿No se acuerdan de la leyenda? ¿No vieron las señales?** - preguntó de nuevo molesta

"¡Yo si los vi, y se quien eres, eres la yegua en la luna! Nightmare Moon" - declaró Twilight, todos jadearon al escuchar eso

Nightmare Moon volvío a reir - **"Bien, Bien, al menos algun pony me recuerda, supongo que sabes por que estoy"  
** - dijo con una malvada sonrisa

"Estas aqui para... para" - Tartumudeaba asustada Twilight

**"¡Recuerden este dia pequeños ponis, por que este será el ultimo! ¡A partir de este momento LA NOCHE SERÁ ETERNA!"** - declaró Nightmare Moon volviendo a reir

"¡No te saldras con la tuya! - dijo Harry que estaba de ella

"Harry ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! - preguntó su madre adoptiva

Harry fue corriendo directamente hacia la alicornio oscuro mientras cargaba su cuerno

"¡No lo hagas Harry! ¡ella te puede lastimar! - gritó Goku

**"¡CHIDORI!"** - decia iniciando su tecnica más poderosa, pero antes de que atacara fue atrapado por una burbuja magica y trayendola en frente de la cara de Nightmare Moon

**"Tienes un control de magia impresionante para ser tan joven, pero dime una cosa, ¿por que escondes tus alas?" - **preguntó

El hechizo de Harry paró, sus ojos abrieron y sus oidos tumbaron, la multitud murmuró entre si mientra que Goku tenia esa duda

"Pero el es un unicornio, el no tiene alas" - habia dicho Pinkie

**"Tu no debes tener miedo por ser distinto joven, Ahora ¡Muestra tus alas con orgullo! **- dijo brillando su cuerno de color negro alrededor de Harry

Harry gimío cuando el hechizo de ocultacion fue sacado por la fuerza y sus pequeñas alas se mostraron ante todos

"Es cierto" - dijo un pony masculino impresionado

"¡Es un Alicornio! - dijo otra pony

_"Ya sabia que ocultaba algo"_ - es lo que pensaban Goku y Twilight

_"¿Entonces eso es lo que son Harry y Nightmare Moon? _- seguia pensando el Saiyajin

**"Bien, Bien, mi hermana tiene una alumna, ¡y ahora yo tengo el mío!"** - dijo desplegando sus alas, pero antes de que volara, alguien le habia pateada en su rostro, la burbuja que sostenia a Harry se rompío, haciendo caer a ambos, pero Harry sintío que alguíen lo sostenia, cuando abrio los ojos, estaba en los brazos de Goku

"¿Goku? gracias por salvarme" agradecío el pequeño alicornio

"No ataques a alguien que sea más fuerte que tu" - aconsejó Goku, sus orejas se bajaron de vergüenza

Cada pony estaba sorprendido al ver como le habia dado una patada facilmente

"¡Goku! ¡¿estas loco?!" - preguntó sorprendida Twilight al ver como golpéo a la alicornio oscura

**"¡TU! potro insolente ¿quien eres tu? ¿como te atreves a atacarme?** - preguntó furiosa Nightmare Moon

"¡Yo no soy un potro, ni tampoco soy un niño, pero mi nombre es Goku!" - declaró el Saiyajin

**"Bien, no importa quien seas o que seas ¡pero te eliminare!** - declaró haciendo brillar su cuerno disparando un rayo hacia Goku

Goku no hizo ningun esfuerzo por bloquear o esquivar su ataque, Nightmare Moon se río al creer que lo habia derrotado, pero para su sorpresa Goku estaba ileso, tanto Nightmare Moon como todos se sorprendieron al ver lo resistente que era - "Ese ataque no me dolio" - aparecío en frente de ella dandole otro golpe en su cuerpo haciendola chocar con el muro tosiendo un poco de sangre

"Parece ser que no eres tan fuerte como dices" - dijo Goku mientras se acercaba

_**"¡¿Como es posible que este niño sea tan fuerte?!, además puedo sentir que tiene un poder impresionante"**_- es lo que pensaba asustada mientras veia a Goku

"Además el Ki se usa asi" - dijo mientras levanto su mano disparando una bola de energia, sin embargo ella trató de esquivarla pero no pudo

**"¡Pagarás por esto niño insolente! Pero por ahora tengo que hacer una retirada estrategica, y una cosa más ¡me llevaré al pequeño alicornio! **- dijo haciendo oscurecer la habitacion, dejando a todos sin vista

y en ese momento Nightmare Moon volvío a aparecer enfrente de Harry encerrandolo de nuevo con otra burbuja

"¡MAMI!" - dijo Harry tratando de escapar pero era inutil

"¡HARRY! - dijo Applejack tratando de alcanzarlo

"¡No escaparas! - declaró Goku, pero para su sorpresa Nightmare Moon desaparecío junto con Harry, con toda su presencia - "Se escapó y tambien hizo desaparecer su poder" - dijo mientras estaba en el aire

"¡No! - dijo Applejack en el suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos, Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Goku se acercaron para consolarla - "Yo no pude salvarlo"

"No te preocupes Applejack, ¡Rescataremos a tu hijo! - declaró Goku tratando de hacerla sentir bien

**FIN**

**(Ending)**

* * *

**SPSX9000:**_** ¿Que les parecío? :D Nightmare Moon se llevó una sorpresa ante Goku y tambien se descubrío la verdadera identidad de Harry**_

**Nightmare Moon: _Hola! (Aperecío de la nada)  
_**

**SPSX9000: ¡O_O! ¡_Nightmare Moon! ¡¿que haces aqui?! _n.n'_ (sonrisa nerviosa)_  
**

**Nightmare Moon: ¬¬* _¡¿Como que hago aqui?!__ ¡Me pusiste en ridiculo en este capitulo! _:(_ (dijo molesta)_  
**

**SPSX9000: ********¬¬*** _¡Yo no te puse en ridicula! Era muy obvio que no le podras ganar a Goku _**__****(digo igualmente molesto)**

******Nightmare Moon: _¡¿Como iba a saber que era muy fuerte?!_****  
**

******SPSX9000: _Dime una cosa ¿Has visto Dragon Ball? _********__****¬¬***

**********Nightmare Moon: O_O Emm... pues... no n.n'**

**********SPSX9000: _¡Entonces deberias empezar a ver todos los capitulos! te recomiendo que veas desde el principio hasta el fin_**

**********Nightmare Moon: _Bien ¿y cuantos capitulos tiene Dragon Ball?_**

**********SPSX9000: _Bien, Dragon Ball tiene 153 capitulos, Dragon Ball Z tiene 297 capitulos y Dragon Ball GT tiene 64 capitulos y en total son 514 capitulos _^^**

**********Nightmare Moon: ¡O_O! _¿Tantos?_**

**********SPSX9000: _¡Pues Claro! Tu querias saber_ ****¬¬***

**Nightmare Moon: (Suspiro) _Esta bien los empezaré a ver para ver el secreto de mi oponente_**

**SPSX9000: _Eso te tomará mucho tiempo_**

**Nightmare Moon: _No importa, además supongo que en el siguiente capitulo le ganaré a Goku (Sonrisa malvada)_**

**SPSX9000: ****¬¬* _No tengas garantizado eso, por que Goku te tiene una sorpresa guardada (sonrisa malvada)_  
**

**Nightmare Moon: ¿_A si? ¿Cual?_**

**SPSX9000: _No te lo diré_**

**Nightmare Moon: _¡Lo descubrire de todas maneras! (desaparecío en una neblina)_**

**SPSX9000: _¡Rayos! Ahora ya veo por que su hermana la envío a la luna ademas de ser malvada _****__****¬¬***

* * *

**Power Levels:  
**

**Son Goku (Suppressed, 2%) - 10,000,000,000 - (_Significa que no esta usando todo su poder) _**

**Twilight Sparkle - 100 - Angry - 500**

**Spike - 6.5**

**Applejack - 204 - Angry - 612**

**Rainbow Dash - 160 - Angry - 560**

**Rarity - 26 - Angry - 78**

**Pinkie Pie - 105 - Angry - 525**

**Fluttershy - 22 - Angry - 1,100 **

**Harry Trotter Apple - 55 - Angry - 275  
**

**Harry Trotter Apple (Alicorn) - 137.5 - Angry - 687.5**

**Nightmare Moon - 120,000,000 (NM: ********¬¬*** ¿_¡Solo esto!? ¡Deberia ser más! - _SPSX9000: ******¬¬*** _¡Ya calmate por favor!)_  


**__****(Suspiro) ****En fin n.n', esto es todo por ahora, nos vemos a la proxima, Dejen un Review n_n**


	5. El Asalto de Nightmare Moon

**SPSX9000:**_** ¡Hola! **_**n_n ****_aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo_**

**Nightmare Moon: ****_(Aparece de la nada) _****_¡Más vale que gane esta batalla! _****¬¬***

**SPSX9000: ¬¬* ****_¡Ya te dije que no tengas garantizado eso!_**

**Nightmare Moon: ****_(Con voz Tradicional Canterlot) ¡HÁS QUE SEA LA GANADORA, POR QUE SI NO, TE ESTARÉ DANDO PESADILLAS TODAS LAS NOCHES! (Dijo desapareciendo) _**

**SPSX9000: ****_Aja, si como no ¬¬* En fin Continuamos con mi historia _****n_n**

* * *

**En el Bosque Everfree**

Harry lloraba mientras Nightmare Moon lo llevaba enciema del Bosque Everfree, su madre le habia advertido que no entrara solo, ya que alli habia Manticoras, Hidras y otras criaturas peligrosas. Volaron aproximadamente durante una hora, aterrizando en un gran castillo en ruinas

"¿Un castillo?" - preguntó curioso, jamas habia ido tan lejos, a lo que maximo habia llegado fue cuando su madre y sus amigas encontraron a Goku

**"Este castillo solia ser la capital de Equestria"** - dijo Nightmare Moon a su "nuevo estudiante" - **"Este bosque una vez lo protegia, aparentemente todavia lo hace hoy en dia"** - y luego volaron al interior del castillo en la sala principal, ella se sentó en su antiguo trono, ella se sentía algo debil por el daño que recibío de Goku

**"¿De donde vienes?" **- preguntó mientras estaba haciendo un hechizo de recuperacion - **"Incluso antes de que Discord gobernara, existian pocos alicornios en el mundo, Pero tus ojos... los ojos de mi querida hermana... los ojos... de... ¿podria ser? ¡No! eso es imposible"** - ella se burló de si misma - **"Ella no ha habia podido regresar, Discord lo dijo el mismo. a pesar de que ser un Espiritu del Caos el la habia mandado en un viaje dimensional, pero aun asi... sus ojos me persiguen. La ultima vez que la vi era sobre su tamaño..."**

Los oidos de Harry se animaron, Celestia la habia desterrado a la luna por tratar de tomar su trono. ¿De quien estaba hablando?

"Mi mami me encontró en la puerta de la granja" - Harry interrumpío los pensamientos de Nightmare Moon - "Dijo que en una cesta, con destello de luz color rosa" - concluyó el pequeño alicornio azul

**"¿Luz Rosa? ¡¿LUZ ROSA!? ¿Tu realmanete eres su hijo?"** - ella exigío - **"¿Mi sobrina... LILIANA?"** - preguntó sorprendida

El nombre de la nota decia... Liliana... si ella era sobrina de Nightmare... Harry. Ella era sobrina de la Princesa Luna, eso significaba una cosa...

**"Bien, Bien, Bienvenido a casa, Sobrino nieto" - **dijo con una sonrisa - **"Empezaremos con tu entrenamiento adecuado, además ¡Necesito prepararme para matar a ese Estupido Mono!** - decia furiosa recordando el pequeño enfrentamineto que tubo con Goku

Harry sabia de quien hablaba exactamente - "Aun asi, no creo que tengas la posibilidad de ganarle a Goku" - declaró Harry

**"¡SILENCIO!"** - gritó Nightmare Moon

* * *

**SPSX9000: _Si, la que no te esperas Nightmare_**

**Nightmare Moon: ¬¬* _¡Callate!_**

**SPSX9000: _¡Uy!, que genio_  
**

* * *

**La Biblioteca de Ponyville**

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Goku estaban reunidos en la biblioteca, al parecer Twilight estaba buscando un libro que no sabia donde estaba

"¿Donde puede estar? ¡El libro que contiene la informacion sobre los elementos" - decia desesperada

"¿Elementos de la Armonia? Una guia de referencia" - dijo Pinkie trayendo el libro

"¿Como lo encontraste? - preguntó confusa

"Estaba en la seccion -E-" respondío con una sonrisa, Twilight sintío un poco de vergüenza

"Los Elementos de la Armonia, hay siete en total: Magia, Bondad, Honestidad, Generosidad, Risa y Lealtad, pero el septimo es un misterio, se dice que la ubicacion de los seis elementos se encuentra en el antiguo castillo de las hermanas que se encuentra actualmente en..."

"¡EL BOSQUE EVERFREE!" - dijeron casi todos

* * *

**Bosque Everfree  
**

Las mane 6 y Goku estaban en la entrada de un bosque tenebroso, pero las demas ponis decidieron hablar de un tema especifico

"¿Sabias que Harry era un alicornio?" - preguntó Twilight

"Por supuesto que si, fue un poco dificil pasar por alto sus alas cuando era pequeño, Ahora todos los ponis lo saben" - dijo tristemente

"¿Por que mantuviste el secreto? - pregunto Rarity, ella era la madrina de Harry y tambien considerdo parte de su familia

"No queria que la princesa se lo llevara de inmediato. Todos lo queremos como si fuera nuestra propia Familia" - decia todavia con tristeza

"La Princesa no se lo llevaria de un hogar lleno de amor" - habia dicho Rainbow Dash

"No queria correr ese riesgo, pero eso tenia la apariencia de un unicornio, el usaba un hechizo para ocultar sus alas de los demas ponis y por las noches el practicaba su vuelo en secreto" - terminó de decir Applejack, Goku podia entender sus razones

"Desde el principio sabia que ocultaba algo" - dijo el Saiyajin y todas las demas lo miraron extraño

"¿Tu lo sabias? ¿Como?" - preguntó Applejack

"Desde que habia llegado, habia sentido su presencia, no parecia ser como el de los demas habitantes de Ponyville y una vez cuando era de noche lo habia visto volar, no queria hablar de ese tema pero Nightmare Moon hiso que revelara si identidad

Todas miraron con sorpresa la astucia de Goku

"Hablando de Nightmare Moon ¿que es lo que le habias lanzado? no creo que haya sido magia" - preguntó curiosa Twilight, las demas querian saber

"Lo que usé contra Nightmare Moon fue mi Ki" - respondío

"¿Ki?" - dijeron al unisono, Goku asintío

"¿Que es el Ki?" - preguntó Pinkie

"Segun mis libros, El Ki es la energía vital interna que posee todo ser vivo. Esta puede desarrollarse si se aprende a percibir, controlar y manejar la energía propia, y esto se consigue con un arduo entrenamiento especial sobre artes marciales, es muy distinto a la magia, pero jamas habia visto que sea utilizado por alguien, ni siquiera por la Princesa, pero tu lo usaste perfectamente, ¿Como es que puedes hacerlo?" - preguntó de nuevo curiosa

"Mi raza tiene la capacidad de usar el Ki desde que nacemos sin entrenar, yo sin embargo eh tenido muchos entrenamientos de distintos maestros a lo largo de mi vida aprendiendo muchas tecnicas, aunque no solamente mi raza tiene, sino que tambien algunos de mis amigos y muchos de mis enemigos tenian esa capacidad" - respondío Goku

"¿y cuentos usos tiene el Ki?" - volvío a preguntar Twilight

"Bueno... El Ki tiene gran cantidad de usos: Expulsar la energía interior de un solo golpe o varios, detectar presencias, detectar poder mostrado, detectar el poder ocultado, ocultar su presencia, detectar como es el Ki, Bueno ó maligno. Concentrarlo en un punto y aumentarla para mejorar un aspecto de forma continua, de forma puntual; Mejorar la defensa, aumentar la velocidad, aumentar la fuerza de un ataque etc. ó para crear un proyectil y finalmente crear técnicas." - habia explicado Goku

Todas estaban con la boca abierta por la explicacion de Goku, en especial Twilight que no sabia esos detalles

"Bien... creo que eso me interesó mucho, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que ir por los Elementos de la Armonia y salvar a Harry"

"No te preocupes Terronsito, Mamá va por ti" - dijo Applejack

Goku puso su mano sobre su hombro - "Applejack, te juro como Guerrero Saiyajin que recuperaremos a tu hijo" - dijo con una sonrisa, Applejack le dio una calida sonrisa

* * *

Mientras que todos pasaban por el Bosque Everfree pasaron por muchos peligros: Primero una acantilado se derrumbó y Twilight fúe deslizandose, pero Applejack la atrapó, ella tenia duda sobre que hacer, Applejack le habia dicho que se soltara, cuando lo hizo, Goku le habia parado su caida. Luego una mantícora habia aparecido en frente todos, Goku por supuesto le habia dado un golpe haciendola chocar con un árbol, sin embargo Fluttershy sabia por que se comportaba asi, era por una astilla que estaba enterrada en su pata, cuando se lo quitó la mantícora habia hecho un gran rugido, pero antes de que Goku atacara, la mantícora estaba lamiendo la cara de Fluttershy como forma de agradecimiento. Despues pasaron por una parte del bosque que se hacia más oscura, vieron muchos árboles tenebrosos y casi todas empezaban a gritar de terror a excepcion de Pinkie y Goku que no sentian miedo, Pinkie Pie empezó a cantar una cancion sobre superar el miedo con risas, todas incluyendo a Goku empezaban a reirse de los árboles volviendolos a la normalidad. Luego pasaron por un rio, Goku iba a usar su Teletransportacion, pero escucharon los lloriqueos de una serpiente marina con cabello bien arreglado y la mitad de su bigote, Rarity sin embargo le habia ofrecido su cola poniendosela en su bigote, la serpiente estaba muy feliz al tener su bigote completo de nuevo, como muestra de agradecimiento usaron su cuerpo para cruzar el puente. Por ultimo estaban en un abismo, al otro lado vieron el antiguo castillo, Rainbow Dash fue por el puente para amarrarlo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, unos ponis pegasos con trajes de color oscuro aparecieron junto a Rainbow, le habian ofrecido ser su capitana de su equipo: "Los Shadowbolts", pero le habian dicho que tenia que elejir entre sus amigas o ellos, Goku sabia que era una trampa de Nightmare Moon, Rainbow agradecío por la oferta, pero prefirio a sus amigas y se fue a amarrar el puente, los Shadowbolts desaparecieron al decir eso, y finalmente llegaron al castillo para rescatar a Harry de los cascos de Nightmare Moon

* * *

**En el antiguo castillo**

**"¡Una vez más!"** - habia ordenado a Harry hacer su tecnica Chidori una vez más, afirmó que esto aumentaria su poder magico

Harry estaba cansado por usar su tecnica muchas veces

**"Voy a disfrutar rompiendo tu espiritu querido sobrino" **- dijo mientras estaba caminando alrededor de el que estaba en el suelo cansado - **"Entonces te reformaré de mi lado y te convertiras en el comandante de mis Caballeros Lunares"** - habia declarado Nightmare Moon a su sobrino, pero entonces habia sentido que alguien habia entrado al castillo

**Con Goku y las demas **

"¡Los Elelmentos de la Armonia!" - dijo emocionada Twilight - "¡Los hemos encontrado! - entonces vío seis piedras que tenian como dibujo sus Cutie Marks - "Cuidado, cuidado" - le habia dicho a Goku que los estaba cargando

"Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco... ¡Solo hay Seis!" - dijo Twilight en shock

"¿Donde está el Septimo? ¿No se supone que deberian haber siete?" - preguntó Rainbow Dash

"Cuando los siete esten presentes, la chispa de la magia se revelara" - habia dicho la unicornio

"¿Y que heno significa eso? ¿y donde está mi hijo? - preguntó Applejack

"Deben de estar aqui en el castillo en algun lado" - contestó Goku

"Necesito que todos se hagan atras" - habia dicho Twilight

"Vamos, hay que hacernos a un lado" - dijó Applejack

"Hay que buscar a Harry" - sugirío Rainbow Dash

"De acuerdo" Rarity dijo con firmeza mientras que Pinkie, Fluttershy y Goku empezaban a buscar

"¡Vamos!" - decia Twilight mientras que su cuerno brillaba sobre los seis Elementos - "Una chspa" - De repente un tornado de color purpura rodéo a Twilight junto con los Elementos, ella gritó de miedo

Goku podia sentir este Ki tan familiar, y vío que Twilight desaparecío junto con los Elementos

"¿A donde se fue?" - preguntó Rainbow Dash

"Se donde esta y tambien Harry" - dijo Goku señalando una torre que estaba al otro lado del castillo

"¡Vamos allá! - dijo Applejack y luego todos se fueron rumbo a la torre

* * *

**En la Torre del Castillo**

"Ay" - Twilight estaba sobanse la cabeza por le repentino movimiento, cuando recuperó la vista vio a Nightmare Moon rodeado por los elementos y tambien estaba Harry a su lado

"¡Harry! ¡Estas a salvo! - dijo aliviada

"¡Twilight!" - dijo con entusiasmo, intentó huir, pero fue atrapado por una burbuja de Nightmare Moon

"Grrr" Twilight gruñia y luego empezo a cargar su cuerno

**"Tu estas bromeando ¿verdad?" **- decia con tono de incredulidad - **"Es Broma ¿verdad?"**

Twilight empezó a correr lo más rapido que pudo hacia la yegua oscura, Nigtmare Moon aceptó su falso "desafio" y fue directamente hacia ella tambien, Harry se cayó junto con los Elementos, y estaba viendo de curiosidad

Sin embargó Twilight se teletransportó antes de que llegara con Nightmare Moon, llegó juesto de los elementos y acercó su cuerno - "Solo una chispa, solo una chispa" - ella dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno otra vez, de repente los Elementos empezaron a brillar, Nightmare Moon aparecío en frente de ella y piso la plataforma

**"No"** - Nigtmare Moon dijo con terror al ver los Elementos brillar - **"¡NO!"**

Pero la magia de los Elementos desaparecío

"Pero... ¿Donde está el Septimo" - Twilight exclamó con incredulidad

Nightmare Moon rio maliciosamente - **"Tu, ¡Pequeña poni! ¿Pensaste que podrias derrotarme?"** - dijo destrozando las representaciones fisicas de los Elementos - **"Ahora ¡Nunca veras a tu Princesa ni al Sol nunca más! ¡La Noche será eter...!" ** - no terminó su frase por que alguien le habia dado otra patada y lanzada hacia el muro, Twilight y Harry vieron a Goku en frente de ellos

"¡Goku!" - dijieron ambos emocionados, Goku se voltéo a sus dos amigos

"¿Ambos estan bien?" - les preguntó y ambos asintieron

**"¡TÚ! ¡Me las vas a pagar estupido** **simio!** - exclamó con enojo -** Pero esta vez ¡UTILIZARÉ TODO MI PODER!** - dijo brillando su cuerno en color negro, de repente su cuerpo cambío y un poco su altura, sus ojos se iluminaron de color blanco, su armadura cambío y fúe rodeada por una aura de color azul oscuro

"¿Esa es tu verdadera forma que utilizas para palear? - dijo Goku con una sonrisa

**"Claro que si y supongo que tu tampoco estás usando tu verdadera forma ¡Quiero que me la demuestres!" ** - exigio Nightmare Moon

_"¿¡Verdadera forma?! ¿De que estará hablando? ¿A caso Goku tiene una transformacion? _- pensaba Twilight incredula

"Claro cumpliré tu deseo ¡Me transformaré en Super Saiyajin 4!" - dijo concentrando su Ki - **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** - toda la torre se iluminó con una luz destellante todos se taparon sus ojos y cuando Nightmare Moon recuperó la vista se quedó sorprendida por lo que vío, era ahora una criatura tan alto como ella, pelo de color rojo en su cuerpo y cabello de color negro más alborotado, una cola más larga, pantalones amarillos y zapatos negros, y tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, Twilight tambien estaba sorprendida al verlo

**"¿Quien diablos eres tú?"** - preguntó en shock

**"Parece ser que no te das cuenta ¡Yo soy Goku transformado... En Super Saiyajin 4!** - le respondío el Saiyajin rojo con una nueva voz, Nightmare Moon y Twilight se sorprendieron al escuchar sus palabras

_**"¡Esto es impresionante! Ahora es muy poderoso, pero no puedo dejarme vencer solo con esó"** _ - es lo que pensaba Nightmare Moon al ver al nuevo Goku

**"¡Ja! ¿Crees que solo me vencerás con solo cambiarte de apariencia?"** - decia confiada

**"Solo hay una forma de saberlo..."** - dijo haciendo una pose de combate - **"... ¡Es en una pelea!"** - dijo tambien con confianza

**"Grrrrr, ¡ESTA VEZ TE VOY A MATAR!" **- gritó Nightmare Moon volandó hacia Goku

**Mientras Tanto**

Las demás habian llegado con Twilight y Harry que estaban observando la batalla

"¡HARRY! - dijo Applejack al ver a su hijo

"¡MAMÁ! - dijo corriendo hacia su madre para abrazarla

"¿Alguien me puede explicar que es lo que le pasó a Goku?" - preguntó Twilight

"¡Oh!, Goku se transformó en Super Saiyajin 4, aunque ya lo sabiamos todas" - le respondío Pinkie a su lado

"Esperen... ¿ustedes ya lo sabian?" - volvío a preguntar Twilight y todas asintieron - "¿Como?"

"Yo puedo explicar eso... yo lo supe desde el primer dia que llegó a Equestria y cuando era de noche, el se transformaba, despues de unos dias, se los enseñó a las demas, pero esta noche no se por que no se habia transformado" - respondío Fluttershy timidamente

"Ya veo..." - y luego todos vieron la batalla entre Goku y Nightmare Moon, al parecer Goku no hacia tanto esfuerzo por esquivar y regresar sus ataques facilmente - "¡Es increible como pelea! y eso que todavia no ha peleado con todas sus fuerzas! - dacia estupefacta mientras que todas asintieron

**De vuelta en la Batalla**

Goku y Nightmare Moon seguian en combate, Nightmare Moon empezaba a desesperarse por como Goku le hacia dificil la pelea, cada vez que daba golpes, los esquivaba o los detenia sin dificultad alguna y cuando lanzaba hechizos de ataque los detenia o los desviaba igualmente, cuando hacia su magia de desaparecion, sabia exactamente en donde terminaria y cuando Goku le daba un golpe, le quitaba la guardia y cuando disparaba una bola de energia le hacia mucho daño, eso lo hacia enferecer más y más

**"Ja ja ja ¿Que sucede? ¿Este no es todo tu poder?** - decia con una sonrisa confiada

**"Grrrrr"**- Nightmare Moon estaba más que furiosa con el Saiyajin, pero entonces se le ocurrio un plan **- "Dime Mono ¿cual fue tu peor experiencia que tubiste?** - decia con una sonrisa maliciosa, Goku no tenia idea de lo que hablaba, y Nightmare Moon se le ocurrio un hechizo para leer la mente y vío algo que le serviría a su favor, antes de que Goku puediera hacer algo, ella habia creado a 4 personas en frente el, Goku sabia exactamente quienes eran esas 4 personas lo cual lo dejó sorprendido, Uno era una mujer de mediana edad con pelo corto negro, 2 de ellos eran adultos, uno era mayor que el otro, con el cabello negro puntiagudo y y la ultima era la más pequeña que tenia como 15 años con cabello igualmente negro y casi corto.

La mujer llamó a Goku "Ven con nosotros Goku" - "Te echamos de menos Padre" - dijo el primer joven - "No somos nada sin ti, Papá" - dijo el segundo joven - "Si Abuelito, si vienes con nosotros, volveremos a ser una Familia" - dijo la más pequeña

"¡No Goku!, ¡es un truco!" - gritó Twilight, pero Goku no le habia escuchado por que estaba siguiendo las imagenes de su familia hasta afuera del castillo, Nightmare Moon tenia una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

**"Ahora ¡El golpe de gracia!" - **dijo cargando su cuerno hacia el, pero afortunadamente Goku salío de su trance y su falsa familia desaparecio dejandolo en shock y sintío que Nightmare Moon estaba a punto de atacarlo, Nightmare Moon disparó su ataque, pero fue detenido por Goku dejandola en shock, Goku le habia dado una patado en sus piernas dejandola caer al suelo

**"¡Eres una miserable!"** - dijo Goku con enojo y se acercó a su cara - **"¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A TRATAR DE ATACARME DE ESPALDAS?! ¡COBARDE!, Además ¡CREASTE UNA VERSION FALSA DE MI FAMILIA!** - y luego agarró una de sus piernas traseras - **"¡ESO JAMAS TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!** - dijo lanzandola hacia interior el castillo, Las demás estaban casi con miedo por el repentino comportamiento de Goku

**"¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO!"** - dijo ahuecando sus manos - **"¡AUMENTADO 10 VECES KAAA... MEEE... HAAAAA... MEEEEE...!" **- una esfera de energia roja aparecío en sus manos

**"¡TONTO! ¿¡No te das cuenta de que la unica manera de derrotarme es con los Elementos de la Armonia!? ¡Recuerda que yo los** ** destruí! **- mintío con una sonrisa confiada

"¡Te equivocas Nightmare Moon!" - habia exclamadó Twilight, Goku y Nightmare Moon voltearon a ver a la unicornio - _"Cuando los seis estan presentes, la chispa revelará el Septimo" - _"¿Crees que puedes destruir los elementos asi como así!. Bueno te equivocas, ¡Por que los Elementos estan aqui! - exclamó de nuevo

**"¡¿QUE?!"** - preguntó sorprendida

Twilight continúo su discurso - "Applejack. Quién me tranquilizó cuando estaba en duda, Representa el Espíritu de la Honestidad"

Harry y Goku se asombraron al ver 4 piezas flotando alrededor de Applejack.

"Fluttershy, que domesticó una Mantícora con su compasión, Representa el Espíritu de la Bondad."

Fluttershy se elevó en el aire para aceptar sus piezas que flotaban a su alrededor.

"Pinkie Pie, quien desterró el miedo por reírse en la cara del peligro, Representa el Espíritu de la Risa."

Pinkie aceptó con entusiasmo su Elemento

"Rarity. Quién calmó una serpiente triste con su regalo significativo, Representa el Espíritu de la Generosidad"

Rarity tambien fue rodeada por su Elemento

"Rainbow Dash, que no podía abandonar a sus amigos por su propio deseo de corazón, Representa el Espíritu de la Lealtad!"

Rainbow Dash voló por los aires como su elemento la rodeaba.

"Y yo, quien trajo a todos juntos, que estudió con la Princesa Celestia, Represento el Elemento de la... Magia!"

Twilight se mantuvo firme como su elemento comenzó a flotar alrededor de su cuerpo.

_"¡Es cierto! en el poco tiempo que estube viviendo en Ponyville y cuando los conocí, me he dado cuenta de que todas tenian conexion especial y era su amistad" _- es lo que pensaba Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro

Nightmare Moon miraba en estado de shock - ** "¿Todavía no tienes el Séptimo Elemento de la Armonía?, ¡Con Seis todavía volveré en 1000 años!" **

"El Séptimo Elemento de la Armonía, es el único otro pony en esta sala" - Dijo Twilight, Goku sabía de quien podria hablar - "Harry Es el Séptimo Elemento de la Armonía. Harry, que valientemente no tuvo temor por su propia seguridad, Representa el Espíritu del Valor...!"

Harry miró a su alrededor como cuatro piezas comenzaron a aparecer por arte de magia en el aire y llegaron a flotar alrededor de el.

_"Puedo sentir un Poder impresionante, suficiente para derrotarla" _- seguia pensando el Saiyajin con una sonrisa

"Los Espíritus de estos seis ponis nos llevaron a través de todos los desafíos que lanzaste contra nosotros" - Twilight dijo mientras miraba a Nightmare Moon - "¡Usted nunca verá la oscuridad de la noche otra vez!"

**"¡Noooo!"** - dijo con terror como la magia de la habitacion intensificaba en torno a los Elementos de la Armonia - **"¡Nooooo!"**

Los ojos de todos los ponis brillaron ya que sus Elementos se reuniron y enviaron una luz de color arcoiris hacia Nightmare Moon -** "¡NOOOOOOOOOO!"** - es lo ultimo que gritó antes de que una luz cubriera toda la habitacion

"¡Ay mi cabeza!" - dijo Rainbow Dash sobandoze su cabeza despues de que derrotaron Nightmare Moon

"Todos los ponis ¿estan bien? - preguntó Applejack mientras se ponia en pie

Rarity estaba gritando de emocion al ver su cola de nuevo en ella

"Rarity es tan encantador" - Fluttershy felicitó a la unicornio

"Lo se" - Rarity decia con entusiasmo - "Jamas me lo voy a volver a cortar"

"No, tu collar, se vé como tu Cutie Mark"

En efecto, el Elemento de Rarity habia tomado nueva forma, era un collar su Cutie Mark como representacion

"¿Que?" - Rarity miro hacia abajo, tambien habia notado el de Fluttershy - "Oh, tambien la tuya"

"¡Yay, yay, yay, yay!" - todos notaron a Harry saltando de felicidad - "¡Finalmente consegui mi Cutie Mark! ¡Miren!" - El mostró a todas su flanco que tenía ahora una Cutie Mark. Era un triángulo con un círculo en el interior y una línea que va desde la punta del triángulo a la parte inferior - "No tengo ni idea de lo que significa, pero finalmente conseguí mi Cutie Mark!" - Su elemento había tomado la forma de un lazo en lugar de un collar. Y la representación de su elemento se encuentra ahora en la forma de su Cutie Mark.

"¡Eso fue impresionate!" - todos voltearon a ver a Goku que estaba en su forma normal con una sonrisa en su rostro

"¡Pero no tan impresionante cuando te enfrentaste a Nightmare Moon, fúe Super Impresionante! - dijo Pinkie entusiasmada, todas asintieron

"Pinkie tiene razón Goku, además ten esto, se te cayeron cuando te transformaste" - dijo Twilight dandole su Báculo Sagrado y su bolsita que contenian las Semillas del Ermitaño, Goku se los habia amarrado en su cuerpo

"Hey Twilight..." - Applejack dijo después de abrazar a su hijo y lo felicitara - "Pensé que era un montón de tonterías, Pero reconozco que hacemos representar los elementos de la amistad."

"En efecto lo són" - dijo la voz de la princesa del Sol, La Princesa Celestia habia entrado por una ventana, cuando habia aparecido por el cielo

Todos quedaron boquiabiertas mientras que Harry se asustó y se escondió detrás de una columna - "¡Princesa Celestia!" - Todas ellas se inclinaron en respeto a excepcion de Goku por que estaba impresionado al verla y al parecer tambien tenia un cuerno y alas y podia sentir un gran poder en ella

_"Parece ser que si es fuerte, pero no tanto como solia ser Nightmare Moon al principio, apenas seria un reto para Pan" _- pensaba el Saiyajin mientras analizaba el Ki de Celestia

"¡Princesa Celestia! - dijo emocionada Twilight mientras se acercaba a su mentora

"Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel alumna, sabia que podias hacerlo" - decia mientras la abrazaba

"Pero..." - decia confusa - "Usted me habia dicho era un viejo cuento poni

Celestia negó con su cabeza - "Dije que solamente necesitabas amigos, nada más, ví las señales del Retorno de Nightmare Moon y yo sabía que eras tú quien tenía la magia para revelar el Elemento Final de la Armonía. Hablando de eso... ¿Dónde está el pequeño que representa el Séptimo Elemento?" - preguntó curiosa Celestia

"El esta aqui Princesa" - Rainbow Dash dijo mientras tomaba a Harry de su escondite. Ella lo dejó caer.

Celestia sonrió como todos los elementos que ahora estaban presentes. "No se podía liberar el Septimo Elemento hasta que se revelara la verdadera amistad en su corazón" - Miró y vio en el suelo a su hermana Luna escondida en un rincón. "Princesa Luna."

Luna abrió la boca y salió de su escondite, todos miraron que era mucho más pequeña ahora

"Han pasado 1000 años desde que te habia visto así. Es hora de poner nuestras diferencias a un lado y gobernar como estábamos hecho una para la otra. Hermanita."

Todas las ponis quedaron sin aliento excepto Harry y Goku - "¿Hermanita?"

"¡Lo siento mucho Tia! ¡Te he extrañado hermana mayor!" - dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

"Te he echado de menos Luna." Celestia dijo mientras abrazaba a la alicornio joven, todas tambien tenian lagrimas en sus ojos y Goku estab feliz por esta conmovedora escena - "Ahora. Sólo hay 2 asuntos que atender... Primero, un cierto potro alicornio azul."

Harry estaba un poco asustado mientras Celestia se acercaba a el. Ella lo miró y se quedó sin aliento - "Tiene sus ojos, Jamas crei que conoceria a alguno de sus hijos" - Ella abrazó al pequeño potro

"Abuela" - dijo Harry aceptando el abrazo

"¿ABUELA? - Todas incluyendo a Goku dijeron en shock

_"Ja ja, parece ser que entre Celestia y yo tenemos algo en comun" _- pensaba Goku

"Applejack Apple." Celestia dijo después de soltar a su nieto. "No tengo ninguna intención de llevar a mi nieto de su hogar lleno de amor."

"¿Lo dice en serio?" Applejack preguntó con alegría.

"Yo realmente lo digo en serio." Dijo Celestia. "Usted ha cuidado un buen hijo. Estoy seguro de que mi hija Liliana estaría orgullosa del potro joven que se ha convertido."

Harry se sonrojó ante los elogios.

"Y hay otro asunto que atender..." - dijo Celestia acercandose a Goku

_"Esto es... ¡Increible! puedo detectar que tiene mucho poder a pesar de su tamaño, es exactamente el mismo poder que eh estado sintiendo durante dias, supera facilmente los mios y tambien habia superado los de Nightmare Moon" _ - es lo que pensaba Celestia mientras veia a Goku

"¿Me puede decir quien es usted? ¿y lo que eres?" - preguntó curiosa al ver a una criatura que jamas habia visto en toda su vida, Luna estaba detras de su hermana un poco asustada al ver al Saiyajin, todavia podia recordar algo de su enfrentamiento con el

"Bueno, Mi nombre es Son Goku y yo soy un Saiyajin" - respondío con una sonrisa

"Bien Goku... hay ciertas cosas que quiero que me expliques a mi y creo que tambien a los demás" - le habia dicho tranquilamente

"Esta bien" - dijo igualmente

* * *

**En la Biblioteca**

Goku se dispuso a explicarles a las princesas y a sus amigas sobre su vida, lo que significaba el Ki, sus grandes batallas que ha tenido por el destino de su planeta, incluso el destino del universo, al parecer tenia una esposa, dos hijos que uno de ellos estaba casado y una nieta, cosa que llamaba la atencion a Celestia, por que al parecer tenian algo en comun, que ambos eran abuelos, pero lo que más les llamó su atencion fue cuando les explico sobre las Esferas del Dragon, tambien eran 7 como los Elementos. Cada una tenia un numero diferente de estrellas, cuando las reunias todas y decias las palabras adecuadas salia el Dragon Eterno Shenlong que te concede el deseo que quieras, desde revivir a personas muertas, hasta la inmortalidad, aunque tambien existian otro tipo de Esferas que eran del Planeta Namekusei, las diferencia eran que: Las Esferas eran más grandes, salia un Dragon distinto que se llamaba Porunga que te concedia 3 deseos y que solamente te los concede si se lo pides en el idioma Nameku y cuando las terminabas de usar, ambos tipos de esferas se dispersaban por todo el Planeta, cosa que tambien sucedío aqui. Se sorprendieron al decir que Goku ya habia muerto en 2 ocasiones y fue revivido por esas Esferas. y tambien se dispuso a enseñarles sus Transformaciones de Super Saiyajin del 1 al 4, dejando impresionados a todos, El Super Saiyajin 4 dejó sorprendida a Celestia al cambiar su apariencia

* * *

Lo que Goku y sus amigos no sabian era que cuando usaban las Esferas del Dragon se acumulaba energia negativa, ya que las usaban de una manera desmesurada y eso hiso romperse, que provocó que naciera el Dragon Maligno, pero se dividío en 7 Dragones Malignos: **(_Los mencionaré en el orden del Anime_)**

**Dragón de 2 Estrellas (Ryan Shenron):** Era de color verde con amarillo y picos negros puntiagudos. Nació de la energía negativa resultante del deseo de revivir al padre de Upa unos de los amigos que ha tenido Goku.

**Dragón de 5 Estrellas (Rage Shenron):** Era de color morado con amarillo, pero cuando estaba en goma era de color rosa, Su nacimiento se produjo gracias a la energía negativa que produjo el deseo de revivir a Goku para que luchara contra Nappa y Vegeta, fue el 1º resucitamiento de de Goku.

**Dragon de 6 Estrellas (Oceanus Shenron):** Era de color agua marina oscuro en su verdadera forma. Este Dragón estaba algo traumatizado ya que era el fruto de la energía negativa desprendida del deseo de Oolong de pedir unas pantaletas frustrándole así el deseo de Pilaf de dominar el mundo, las yeguas se sonrojaron al saber que eran pantaletas, al parecer fúe el 1º deseo que Goku y sus amigos habian pedido, Fue entonces que se decidio ocultar su verdera forma a una Princesa del Mar cambiando tanto su apariencia como su voz.

**Dragon de 7 Estrellas (Naturon Shenron):** Este Dragón nació de la energía negativa que generó el deseo de revivir a todos los asesinados tras la pelea de Goku y su amigo Vegeta en el torneo de las artes marciales. La primera vez que Goku y su nieta lo habian visto era de color purpura con grandes garras, al parecer los ponia de malas por su ignoracia y podia hacer ataques a traves de la tierra, pero cuando se atacó con su propia tecnica creyeron que habia sido derrotado tan facil, cuando la nieta de Goku agarró la esfera, resultó que era una trampa por lo que fue absorbida, todas se sorprendieron al decir que ese Dragón habia usado a un inocente Topo, Fluttershy tenia lagrimas en sus ojos al saber que ese animalito inocente habia sido lastimado, y entonces cambio a una forma aun más poderosa, afortunadamente Goku pudo sacar a su nieta de ese Dragón maligno derrotandolo con un Kamehameha.

**Dragón de 4 Estrellas (Nouva Shenron):** Goku les habia dicho que de las 7 Esferas, la de 4 Estrellas era el ultimo recuerdo que le dejó su Abuelito, era de color rojo y de elemnto Fuego. fue creado a partir del deseo formulado por su enemigo Piccolo Daimaō para obtener la juventud eterna. Celestia quedo sorprendida al escuchar las habilidades de ese Dragón, el Sol era su punto fuerte, podia cambiar su temperatura exactamente a la del Sol que era de 6000 grados centigrados, cosa que ella no tenia esa capacidad a pesar de que su Cutie Mark representa el Sol, despues de una breve pelea decidío usar su verdadera forma que era naranaa brillante con azul, ese Dragón era más rapido que Goku incluso en Super Saiyajin 4, Goku les habia dicho que de todos los Dragones Malignos, era el más generoso todos por que pudo haber matado a su nieta, pero no se atrevío a hacerlo, al parecer el no mataba a las mujeres ni a los niños y el peleaba justamente con todas sus fuerzas con Goku.

**Dragon de 3 Estrellas (Eis Shenron): **Era el hermano mayor de 4 Estrellas a pesar de que es más debil que el, solo que era lo opuesto, era de color azul brillante, era un Dragón de elemento Hielo. Nació gracias al la energía negativa del deseo de borrar los recuerdos de Majin Boo de todos excepto a el y a sus amigos. **(_Ya se que en la seria no lo mencionan abiertamente, pero es lo que dice_** _**la Wikia**_**)**Al parecer esos 2 Dragónes eran similares a las princesas ya que tambien son opuestas entre si, solo que era al reves. Este Dragón era opuesto a su hermano ya que solamente se interesaba en ganar la pelea sin importar nada, cosa que hacia enfadarlo a el y asu hermano, lo que no lo perdonaba era que usaba a su nieta como escudo y tambien usó a su hermano, una cosa más que hiso fue que usó actos de cobardia, eso le habia costado su vista, despues de derrotarlo sin su vista, el Dragón de 4 estrellas le habia dado medicina para que se cure, al parecer 4 Estrellas era muy comprensible y paciente por que no queria pelear con esa desventaja.

**Dragón de 1 Estrella (Syn Shenron): **Era el Dragón y el enemigo más poderoso que habia enfrentado, era de color blanco con azul con piecos negros puntiagudos. Nació cuando su amigo Mr. Popo deseó que todos los asesinados por Freezer resucitarán junto con todos quién estaban relacionados en el. **(_Igualmente dice en_** _**la Wikia**_**)** El habia matado al Dragon de 4 Estrellas como si hubiera sido un insecto, tambien superaba facilmente sus poderes de Super Saiyajin 4 tanto poder como otras caracteristicas, pasó por muchas cosas, primero tuvo que usar la energia de sus amigos para alcanzar el maximo poder y cuando le lanzo su Kamehameha aumentado 10 creyó haberlo derrotado

**Dragon de 1 Estrella con las 7 Esferas (Omega Shenron):** Despues de haber sobrevivido a su ataque se comío todas las Esefera incrementado sus poderes de manera extraodinaria superandolo de nuevo, tenia los poderes de los otros 6 Dragónes con los que habia enfrentado, creyó que no habia una forma de derrotarlo, hasta que su amigo Vegeta habia parecido, su esposa Bulma usó una especie de maquina que transmitia Rayos de ondas Blutz transformandose en Mono Gigante, cuando recuperó el razonamiento, el tambien se transformó en Super Saiyajin 4, el habia sugerido usar la tecnica llamada FUSION, por suerte lograron fusionarse transformandose en un ser invencible que facilmente superaban a ese Dragón , pero para su desventaja cuando iban a rematarlo la fusion se habia terminado, El dragon de 1 Estrella los hiso pasar por demasiadas pelea debilitandolos demasiado, el habia perdido su transformacion, pero tenia la Esfera de 4 en su frente, luego el Dragón de 4 Estrellas habia vuelto a aparecer, entre ellos finjieron una falsa pelea para que se confiara, al parecer habia funcionado pero el Dragon de 1 Estrella habia cambiado su cuerpo con el de el, El Dragón de 1 Estrella habia decidido tratar de destruir todo su planeta junto con todos, El casi muere por ese ataque, afortunadamente sobrevivio **(_Ya se que tecnicamente si muere por ese ataque, pero decidí hacer cambios en esta historia_)** Para su ultimo recurso, decidío hacer una Ultra Genkidama con la energia del Universo, finalmente lo habia derrotado. Despues Shenlong habia regresado a la normalidad y asi fúe como habia llegado a Equestria.

* * *

Habia termindo de explicar dejando a todos con la bocabierta, Celestia finalmente habia reaccionado

"Goku... solo para confirmar si es cierto lo que dices ¿me permites ver tus recuerdos?" - habia preguntado

"Esta bien" - luego el cuerno de Celesta brilló y toco la frente de Goku

De repente todos los ponis estaban en una especie de ciber-espacio, Alrededor habia muchas imagenes sobre la vida de Goku, su familia; tenia una esposa, 2 hijos que uno de ellos se habia casado y tenia una nieta, sus batallas que ha tenido con enemigos poderosos: Piccolo, su hermano mayor Raditz que habia muerto esa vez, Vegeta, Freezer, con los Androides, Broly, con Cell que habia sacrificado su vida, de nuevo con Vegeta que habia sido posesionado por un Mago llamado Babidi, con Majin Boo Gordo, luego con Janemba que fue la primera vez que se habia fusionado, luego habia regresado del otro mundo para volver a enfrentar a Majin Boo que se veia diferente, se habia vuelto a fusionar con Vegeta por medio de Pendientes Potara, Majin Boo los habia absorbido y se adentraron en su cuerpo, algunas de las ponis les dio asco al saber el interior de alguien, por suerte lograron sacar a sus amigos de su cuerpo, se transformó en una version más pequeña pero destructivo, luego continuaron su pelea en otro pelea, la batalla fue impresionante, hasta que su amigo Vegeta sugirío que usar la Genkidama, afortunadamente pudo crearla con la energia de todo su planeta, años despues se enfentó a un Dios llamado Bills que era el Dios de la Destruccion, alcanzó la fase de Super Saiyajin Dios que casi eran tan fuerte como el 4, años despues, en un torneo de artes marciales se enfrentó a la reencarnacion de su enemigo Majin Boo, su nombre era Uub que claramente sonaba al reves, despues de su enfrentamiento habia decidido entrenarlo, lo más curioso para todos es que la mayoria de sus batallas fueron cuando era adulto.

Tenian todavia la duda de por que se habia convertido en niño, por suerte encontraron un recuerdo que explicaba eso, al parecer uno de sus antiguos enemigos de su infancia habia deseado que fuera un niño y el, su amigo Trunks y su nieta hicieron su viaje por el universo en busca de las Esferas del Dragon, ya que si no lo lograban en menos de un año su planeta explotaria, pasaron por muchos peligros, pero lograron reunirlas a tiempo, pero cuando llegaron a la Tierra, uno de sus enemigos Baby habia infectado a todos sus habitantes, habia sido enviado a la dimension de la oca y afortunadamente logró escapar, Tambien su amigo el supremo Kaiosama le habia ayudado a que su cola volviera a crecer, cuando regresó a la batalla no parecia tener diferencias ahora con su cola, luego se convirtío en un mono gigante de color dorado, causaba destruccion a todos, pero cuando recuperó el razonamiento por las lagrimas de su nieta, eso fue lo que causó su transformacion de Super Saiyajin 4, parecia tener la batalla ganada hasta que Baby recibío Rayos Blutz transformandose eçigualmente en mono gigante, le dío problemas a Goku hasta que sus amigos le dieron el poder suficiente para derrotarlo, Baby salío del cuerpo de su amigo Vegeta y lo envío al So, despues su planeta estaba de explotar ya que Baby usó las esferas del dragon para crear el planeta Tsufuru, afortunadamente pudieron transportar a todas los habitantes de la Tierra, a excepcion de su amigo Piccolo que habia decidido morir para que las esferas del dragon desaparecieron.

Un tiempo despues, por alguna extraña razon su mundo junto con el otro se habian fusionado, haciendo que todos los enemigos que Goku y sus amigos habian derrotado, Goku habia sido invitado al para enfrentarlos, pero resultó ser una trampa del Dr. Gero y el Dr. Miu, se habia enfrentado de nuevo a 2 de sus viejos enemigos Cell y Freezer que claramanete el se burlaban de ellos, hasta que los congeló y los rompío por accidente, luego vío que los Androides Nº 17 de ambos mundos se fusionaron formando el Super Androide 17, vío que sus amigos estaban perdiendo en la batalla, pero afortunadmente su amigo Piccolo junto con Dende habian abierto un portal para que regresara, puedo llegar antes de que asesinara a Vegeta, siguio su pelea con Super 17, hasta que se transformó en Super Saiyajin 4, se dío cuenta demasiado tarde de que tenia la capacidad de absorber energia, habia absorbido su Kamehameha aumentado 10 veces incrementando sus poderes, Goku estaba en aprietos, hasta habia decidido explotar junto con el, sorprendentemente ambos sobrevivieron ante la explsion, pero Goku estaba muy inmovil, pero antes de que Super 17 atacara, aparecio su hermana Numero 18, al parecer Super 17 estaba teniendo gran duda sobre atacarla ya que todavia seguia siendo su hermana , sin embargo Numero 18 empezó a dispararle a su hermano que claramente los estaba absorbiendo, en ese entonces Goku vío el punto debil de Super 17 y usó su tecnica "Golpe del Dragon" para atravesarlo y le lanzó una Kamehameha para así derrotarlo, pronto de dieron cuenta de que su planeta recibío demasiado daño y muchas personas inocentes murieron a causa de este incidente.

Cuando reunieron las Esferas del Dragon, por alguna extraña razon tenian fisuras, y no era comun por que las Esferas eran indestructibles, cuendo llamaron al Dragón Shenlong, habia salido otro Dragón que era Maligno, ese Dragón se habia dividido en 7, justo como habia dicho Goku. Las ponis vieron las batallas que tuvieron con los Dragónes de cada Estrella, vieron que los Dragónes no eran de gran tamaño como los que suelen ver o escuchar, (a excepcion del Dragon de 7 Estrellas que habia absorbido a Pan) pero eran más fuertes, cuando vieron al ultimo Dragon se asustaron un poco, ya que parecia tener cara de "Destructor" y tambien por su enorme poder, Goku y sus amigos pasaron por un momento dificil contra el Dragon de 1 Estrella hasta que Goku hiso la Genkidama y tambien vieron como el Dragon Shenlong, que este era más grande que cualquier otro Dragón, en especial a Celestia ya que ella habia conocido a varios Dragónes en su vida, asi fue lo que lo llevó hasta aqui

* * *

Salieron de la mente de Goku con miradas de sorpresa en sus caras

"Yo... No se que decir..." decia Celestia todavia estupefacta, hubo un poco de silencio hasta que...

"¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE! ¡Era cierto todo lo que nos dijiste y fue más sorprendente de lo que pensé!" - habia vuelto a decir

"¿En serio?" - preguntó Goku curioso, todos asintieron

"¡Claro que si! ¡En la manera que derrotabas esos enemigos y tus transformaciones! - decia Harry saltando

"Umm... Goku, tambien habiamos visto sobre tu Familia" - dijo Fluttershy en voz baja

La sonrisa de Goku cayó al escuchar eso, tambien sentía algo de tristeza al recordar el ataque Nightmare Moon al darle una vision falsa de su familia, las ponis notaron lo triste que estaba

"Goku... quisiera disculparme por lo que hice cuando era Nightmare Moon, no era mi intencion hacerlo" - se diculpó la Princesa de la noche

Goku comprendía lo que decia Luna, el se habia enfrentado a amigos que les habian lavado del cerebro y al final terminaron muertos

"Esta bien acepto su disculpa, de todas formas yo eh enfrentado a amigos que habian sido controlados por el mal y al terminaron muriendo" - dijo recordando a Vegeta que habia sido posesionado por Babidi para que peleara con el y terminó sacrificandose contra Majin Boo y a Numero 17

"Gracias" - dijo con una sonrisa

"Además una cosa más Goku... Twilight acercense con los Elementos" - habia ordenado Celestia

Luego todos se acercaron con los Elementos de la Armonia, Goku no tenia idea de que era lo que querian hacer, de pronto los Elementos de la Armonia comenzaron a brillar alrededor de Goku el estaba sorprendido por lo que pasaba al igual las princesas

"¿Goku es el Guardian de la Armonia?" - preguntó Luna con incredulidad

"Eso parece" - su hermana le respondío en shock

"¿y que es el Guardian de la Armonia?" - preguntó confuso el Saiyajin

"¿Tu sabes quien es Abuela?" - preguntó el peequeño Alicornio

Celestia dío un suspiro y empezo a explicar - "Creo que es momento decirles"

"Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Luna y Yo eramos las portadoras de los Elementos, existia un guardian llamado Leonardo" - decia con una lagrima - "El solia protegernos a ambas de los peligros cuando eramos más jovenes" - decia con un dolor en su corazon - " y el llegó a morir en una Gran batalla y fue por mi culpa..." - decia en llanto Luna, pero su hermana la habia consolado y se volvio a Goku - "Parece ser que los Elementos elijieron a Goku como Nuevo Guardian de la Armonia" ¿Lo aceptas Goku? - le preguntó con una sonrisa

"Esta bien, cuente conmigo Princesa" respondio con una sonrisa

"¿Saben lo que hace falta?" - preguntó Pinkie, todos la miraban extraño - ¡UNA FIESTA!

**Despues**

Todos los habitantes de Ponyville estaban en una fiesta, Celestia y Luna estaban en medio de la ciudad, Celestia habia notado el ceño fruncido de su alumna

"¿Que sucede Fiel Alumna? ¿No estas feliz de que tu busqueda sobre los Elementos terminó y volver a tus estudios en Canterlot?" - preguntó la Alicornio

"Es eso, ahora que por fin se lo que se siente tener amigos y tengo que dejarlos" - respondío con tristeza Twilight

Celestia comprendía lo que decia Twilight y se dirijío a Spike - "Spike, tome nota, por favor. "Yo, la Princesa Celestia, decretó a la Unicornio Twilight Sparkle que asumirá una nueva misión para Equestria. Ella debe seguir estudiando sobre la Magia de la Amistad. Ella debe darme un reporte sobre sus hallazgos en su nuevo hogar en Ponyville" - habia decretado la Princesa, al oir eso las ponis junto con Goku y Harry hicieron un abrazo grupal, mientra que los demás habitantes apludian y aclamaban

"Oh, ¡Gracias Princesa Celestia, le prometo que estudiaré más duro que nunca" - dijo abrazando a su mentora

Celestia aceptó el abrazoy luego se dirijío a Goku

"Goku... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?" - le preguntó la princesa del Sol

"¿y cual es ese favor?" - queria saber Goku

"En tus recuerdos que habiamos visto la forma de como entrenas y tambien como tu discipulo se habia vuelto de fuerte, mi punto es ¿Crees que puedas entrenar a Harry?" - le preguntó curiosa

Goku lo estubo pensando y era cierto, por todos los años que entrenó con Uub terminó siendo fuerte y al final se fusionó con Boo

"De acuerdo, con mucho gusto lo entrenaré" - dijo haciendo su tradicional sonrisa

"Muchas gracias Goku, solamente avisale a su madre y a la Familia Apple. Ahora débo regresar a Canterlot con mi hermana" - dijo sentandose en su carruaje sentandose con Luna para despues salir volando hacia el Castillo.

**FIN**

**(Ending)**

* * *

**SPSX9000: _¡Vaya! si que me excedí con eso de la informacion, Disculpenme de que el capitulo sea muy largo, por favor _n.n' **

**Nightmare Moon: _Eso es cierto ahora sé más sobre Goku_**

**SPSX9000: ¡O_O! _¡¿Nightmare Moon?! ¡Crei que habias sido derrotada por los Elementos!_**

**Nightmare Moon: _(Risa) ¡Tonto! solamente me han quitado mi cuerpo, Todavia sigo viviendo en la Princesa Luna, ademas ¿por que decidiste dejarme vivir?_**

**SPSX9000: n_n_ Por una simple razón: Si hubieras recibido el Kamehameha Aumentado 10 veces de Goku te habria matado completamente_**

**Nightmare Moon: _¡Bah! de todas formas hubiera ganado sin eso_**

**SPSX9000: ¬¬ _¿Que no tienes que ir a ensayar para la 4º Temporada de MLP?_**

**Nightmare Moon: ¡O_O! _Es cierto, casi se me olvidaba _n.n' _¡Pero esto no se queda asi! (luego desparecio)_  
**

**SPSX9000: _¡Más vale que me des un adelanto de la Temporada antes de Noviembre!_**

**U.U Bueno dejenme decirles que lo de Goku como Guardian de Armonia y nuevo maestro de Harry ese fue otro detalle para la historia. A partir de aqui como quien dice trataré de agragar a Goku en los capitulos de MLP, empezando por el capitulo "El Boleto Maestro", esa serán mis proximas ideas**

* * *

**Reviews que me dejaron:  
**

**Capitulo 3:**

**WerewolfMazuko117: **Bueno amigo, en este capitulo todos tuvieron la misma reaccion y la batalla fue algo emotivo para mi n_n**  
**

**Mr.E's-pen:** -_- Y como se los dije a otros usuarios, este es mi punto de vista, asi que ya dejen de quejarse con eso

**LARZER: **Bueno se podria decir que de ves en cuando Goku ayudará a Rainbow ya que ella preferirá entrenar por si mismo, y además tendrá otro discipulo ;)**  
**

**abel503: **1.- No entendí tu pregunta 2.- No lo creo

**Capitulo 4:**

**abel503: **3.- Pues gracias ;)

**Mr.E's-pen: **Si yo tambien estuve pensando en eso, pero gracias por tu comentario n_n

**WerewolfMazuko117: **Emm... no estaba planeando agregarlo, pero quizas lo tome en cuenta n_n

**LARZER: **Ya lo habia pensado, no iba a dejar que Nightmare Moon recibiera el Kamehameha X10 de Goku ya que Luna hubiera muerto, para tu pregunta: Si lo es, es el nieto de Celestia n_n

_**Bueno espero que estas respuestas les haya servido **_**;)**

* * *

**Power Levels:  
**

**Son Goku - 1,250,000,000,000**

**Super Saiyan 4 Goku - 945,000,000,000,000**

**Nightmare Moon (Full Power) - 1,200,000,000**

**Harry Totter Apple (Post Training) - 180 - Angry - 900**

**Elements of Harmony (Seven Elements) - 7,000,000,000**

**Princess Celestia - 95,000,000**

**Princess Luna (Returned to normal state) - 3,600,000**

**Princess Luna - 90,000,000**

**Son Goku (Guardian of Harmony) 1,562,500,000,000**

* * *

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Dejen un Review_ n_n  
**


	6. El Boleto Extra

_**Hola de nuevo amigos (o enemigos XD) aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi nueva historia, A partir de aqui haré capitulos que incluyan a Goku (en algunos quizas no, por que no le veria en donde haria aparicion ya que los personajes principales tienen sus propios capitulos)**_

_**Dos cosas más por decir:**_

_**1.- Sobre Goku como Guardian de la Armonia es un Titulo (solo fue un pequeño incremento de poder) y puede que si una transformacion más, pero eso será en otra ocasion más adelante ;)**_

_**2.- Un comentario menciona sobre si agregar a Bills (ya que lo habia mencionado en el cap anterior) ¿y a ustedes que les parece? y otro detalle es que dice si agregarlo en: La Boda Real, La Gran Gala del Gallope o en una fiesta de Pinkie Pie. La verdad es decision suya si agregarlo o no, si estan de acuerdo, pues un detalle; El inicio y el final de la 2º Temporada ya estan ocupados (ya saben por quienes) al igual que el inicio de la 3º Temporada, Double Rainbow y Equestria Girls, entonces el fin de la 1º y 3º Temporada estan disponibles o agregarlo en proxima 4º Temporada,**_

_**Les dejo esa tarea ¿Vale? **_**n_n**

_**Bueno sin más que**_** decir...**

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Capitulo 4 (5): "El Boleto Extra"**

**(Intro)**

Habia pasado un tiempo desde la derrota de Nightmare Moon y todos vivien tranquilamente, Goku les habia dicho a Applejack y a su familia de que la Princesa Celestia habia solicitado que entrenara a Harry, Applejack lo estaba pensando ya que no queria ver a su hijo lastimado por enfrentarse a alguien, pero Goku les habia explicado buenas razones por hacerlo, ya que habia detectado que Harry tenia un potencial oculto, despues de pensarlo Applejack aceptó que lo entrenara con la condicion de que ayudara en la granja

Con lo que pasaban los dias, Goku entrenaba a Harry muy bien, primero empazaba desarrollar su capacidad fisica al igual que su velocidad, tambien le habia enseñado al pequeño alicornio a usar su Ki y para eso tenia que estar en silencio y concentrado, al principio no podia hacerlo pero eso no lo daba por vencido, lo intentó una vez más y para su sorpresa una pequeña bolita de energia aparecia entre sus cascos, despues de que su Ki finalmente se ha descubierto, Goku le enseñaba a disparar bolas de enrgia hacia unas rocas por supuesto Goku le habia dicho que tiene que saber la cantidad para atcar a un oponente o si no se descontrolaria y tambien le habia enseñado a volar incluso sin que utilise sus alas y por ultimo le enseño la tecnica Kamehameha, al principio le salia de menor energia, pero con el tiempo le salía una más grande, cuando hiso el ataque estaba algo exhausto, Goku le habia dado una Semilla para que se recuperara, cuando recobro el conocimiento aparecío algo que no creia posible ¿Dos Cutie marks? normalmente ningun poni lleva más de una, su segunda Cutie Mark parecía ser una esfera de energía color azul claro; La marca del Kamehameha, eso lo hiso emocionar mucho y Goku estaba sintiendose orgulloso por el progreso que han hecho, Despues de que Harry llegara su casa les mostró a su familia su otra Cutie mark eso los hiso sorprender a todos, jamas habian visto a un poni con dos cutie marks, eso hiso orgullosa a su madre.

* * *

Despues de que Goku desayunara y entrenar un poco por si mismo decidío pasear por Ponyville, cuando llegó vio a sus amigas discutiendo en medio de Twilight que estab en el suelo

"Oigan ¿que es lo que esta pasando?" - preguntó Goku y Pinkie aparecío alfrente de el

"Twilight y Harry tienen boletos para la Gran Gala del Galope, pero Twilight tiene un boleto extra y está a punto de darmela" - le respondío

"¿Una Gala?" - preguntó curioso

"Dejame adivinar, ¿tu tambien quieres el boleto?" - dijo molesta Twilight

"De hecho... no tengo ni idea de lo que es esa Gala" - todas se sorprendieron al escuchar sus palabras

"¿Quieres decir que jamas has ido a una Gala antes en tu vida?" - preguntó Rarity

"La verdad eh estado en algunas fiestas, pero jamas fui a una Gala, pero supongo que seria aburrida" - respondio con los brazos en su nuca

"¿Estas diciendo que consideras aburrida la Gala?" - le habia preguntado Applejack, todas empezaban a discutir de nuevo en medio de Goku, estaba a punto de gritar, pero Twilight fue la que grito

"¡SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" - en ese momento todas dejaron de hablar meno Pinkie

"... Me dijo Avena y le dije: ¿estas loca ó...?" - se dío cuenta de habia hablado de más

"Chicas, no tiene caso discutir"

"Pero Twilight..." - dijo Rarity, Twilight la habia interrumpido con su pesuña

"No, esta es mi decision, asi que voy a hacerlo por mi cuenta, sin embargo no me dejan pensar con tanto ruido..." - su estomago rugío en ese momento - "... Sin mencionar tanta hambre, asi que largense, ¡Shoo!" - todos se empezaban a alejarse murmurando, dejando a Goku, Twilight y Spike

"Espero que tengas suerte en tu decision" - le habia dicho el Saiyajin, Twilight dio un suspiro

* * *

En el Restaurante Goku, Twilight y Sapike estaban sentados en la mesa dispuestos a ordenar, al menos dos de tres, Twilight estaba ocupada en decidir a quien llevar

Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo pero el camarero se habia acercado a su mesa - "¿Ya tomo su desicion?" - Twilight se enojó y gritó - "¡No puedo decidir!"

Spike habló tratando de calmarla "Twilight, solo quiere tu orden"

Se sintío un poco avergonzada y volvio a hablar - "Oh, me gustaria un sandwich de margaritas"

"¿Tienen algun Rubi?" - preguntó Spike, pero el camarero le dío una mirada firme - "¿No?, esta bien denme una orden de heno, extra crujiente" - el camarero apuntó su orden y se dirijío a Goku, que claramente pidío lo de siempre

"Entonces ¿que les parece chicos?" - preguntó

"Yo creo que deberiamos ir a otro restaurante, quiero decir, la comida no está mal, pero ¿estaria mal si ofreciaran piedras preciosas?" - se quejó el dragon

"Spike, ella se refiere a la Gala" - le dijo Goku

"Oh, ¿Sigues con eso?" - preguntó un poco molesto

"Spike, escucha. ¿Cómo elijo?, y cuando elija, las otras cuatro se van a enfadar conmigo, quiero decir, podria regalar mis boleto y ofrecer dos, pero todavia quedarian otras tres ponis desepcionadas ¿que pasa si...?" - no terminó su frase por que el camarero les habia traido su comido

"Su comida, Monsieur Goku su orden estara en unos minutos" - dijo dirijiendose de nuevo al restaurante

"Más vale que traigan mi comida pronto, por que me estoy muriendo de hambre" - dijo agarrando su barrigita

"Esta bien, estoy segura de que todo estará mucho más claro despues de que coma"

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera dar un bocado se dío cuenta que varios ponis corrieron hacia el restaurante, Goku comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y miró en el cielo, se dío cuenta que de que estaba lloviendo en todas partes a excepcion en la zona en donde estaban, despues de mirar su zona se dirijío a Twilight

"Miren ahi arriba" - dijo Goku señalando el oyo en las nubes, luego sintío una presencia familiar entre esas nubes, y en ese momento Rainbow Dash se asomó

"Hola mejor amiga que simpre he tenido en la vida, ¿disfrutas el clima?"

Goku sabia por que estaba haciendo esto, pero Twilight respondío a su amiga - Rainbow Dash ¿Que estas haciendo?"

"¿De que hablas? Acabo de ver a la más inteligente y más generosa poni a punto de mojarse, asi que decidí patear las nubes para mantenerla seca y asi comer en paz, eso es todo" - le habia dicho la Pegaso multicolor

Al oir esto Goku la miró - "¿De verdad lo estas haciendo por eso? pues yo no lo creo" - decia en tono incredulo

Rainbow se sorprendío al escuchar al Saiyajin "¡Hey!, yo lo haria por cualquier poni"

Volvío a mirar alrededor y vío a varios ponis corriendo tratando de no mojarse - _"Si, como no"_ - pensaba Goku, Twilight se dirío a ella

"Rainbow, no me siento a gusta por aceptar favores no deseados, por lo que te agradeceria que cerraras esa nube de inmediato" - dijo molesta

Rainbow Dash dío un suspiro frustrada - "Esta bien" - dijo cerrando la nube

"Muy Bien" - pero antes de que volviera a darle un bocado a su sandiwich, la lluvia la habia empapado y arruinando su comida

"Ja ja ja Creo que desbiste pensarlo antes" - dijo riendose de la unicornio frustrada

Antes de que le respondiera, Rarity habia aparecido con su traje para la lluvia con su paraguas - "Twilight, esta lloviendo"

"No... ¿En serio? - preguntó en forma sarcastica

"Ven conmigo, antes de que te de un desfriado" - dijo jalando a Twilight, Goku y Spike la siguieron hasta la Boutique

* * *

**En la Boutique**

Cuando llegaron Twilight se sacidío para secarse, pero habia mojado a Rarity por accidente haciendola enojar, pero ella cambio su actitud a un más alegre

"Somos... las mejores amigas ¿verdad? ¿y sabes que hacen las mejores amigas?" - pero antes de que Twilight respondiera, Rarity continúo - "Maquillarse" - de la nada sacó un probador y empezó a ponerle ropa a Twilight, ella estaba gritando por el forzoso cambio de ropa, Goku no queria imaginarse como Twilight estaba pasab, cuando terminó, Twilight tenia un vestido de fiesta - "Oh, te ves simplemente magnifica cariño" - dijo Rarity satisfecha, Goku tenia el dedo sobre su lengua por la feminidad de Rarity, ella se acercó hacia Goku haciendo que pusiera su mano en su boca - "Y para ti Goku, tengo en traje especial para ti" - dijo trayendo de nuevo su probador y forzando a Goku a cambiarse de ropa, cuando terminó le puso un traje azul **(_El que se suponia que seria para_ Spike)**Goku estaba algo sorprendido por su traje - "Solo necesitas un sombrero" - dijo poniendole un sombrero negro con una peluca rubia

"¡Ayyyy! ya les dije que a mi no me interesan esas cosas, vamonos Spike" - dijo jalando al dragon, por supuesto se habia cambiado rapido

Cuando salieron de la Boutique vieron a Applejack y a Harry jalando un carrito con mucha comida de la familia Apple

"Parece ser que Twilight no estará tranquila hoy" - dijo Goku en voz baja - "¡Oye Harry recuerda que mañana seguimos con el entrenamiento" - le grito a su nuevo discipulo

"¡Claro Señor Goku!" - le dijo Harry, a pesar de su tamaño aun asi lo consideraba señor por sus recuerdos y su transformacion de SSJ4

Luego Twilight salio corriendo de la Boutique - "¡Esperenme chicos!" - pero despues se habia topado con Applejack ofreciendole varios alimentos, pero ella se negó y estaba más presionada que al principio

"Vaya Twilight, parece ser que este nos es tu dia" - le habia comentado Goku

Twilight dío un suspiro - "Ni que lo digas, al menos tendré algo de paz en la Biblioteca" - cuando abrío la puerta vío que a muchos animalitos ordenando la Biblioteca y tambien a Fluttershy - "Fluttershy ¿tu tambien?"

"Oh, Hola Twilight, espero que no te importe, pero estamos haciendo algo de limpieza primaveral"

"Es Verano" - le dijo en tono molesta

"Oh, bueno, más vale temprano que tarde ¿no?" - dijo avegonzada - "Fue idea de Angel" - dijo señalando a su conejo que estaba preparando una ensalada

"No lo estas haciendo por el boleta ¿verdad? - Twilight le pidío a su amiga

Fluttershy rapidamente respondío - "Oh no, lo estoy haciendo por que eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo ¿verdad Angel? - le preguntó a su conejo, pero le habia dado una mirada que decia que no era cierto - Oh si, lo estamos haciendo por el boleto - luego Angel aparecío en frente de Twilight con el tazon de ensalada

"¡NO, NO NO! Bueno eso es muy lindo de su parte, pero no quiero aceptar favores adicionales, asi que tendre que pedirles que se vayan" - dijo abriendo de nuevo la puerta

"¡SORPRESA!" - de repente aparecío confeti y serpentinas al otro lado y en ese momento Pinkie Pie estaba cantando una cancion mientras que varias ponis la lanzaban al aire una y otra vez, Goku no se preguntaba por que razon hacia esto Pinkie

"¡PIIIIINKIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" - Twilight gritó, luego todas las ponis la habian dejado en el suelo

"¿Si Twilight?" - preguntó Pinkie con una sonrisa

"Al menos las demás fueron sutiles con el Boleto"

"¿Esperen que Boleto? ¿Que Gala?" - habian preguntado varias yeguas

"Oh, ¿No lo saben? Twilight tiene un boleto extra para la Gran Gala del Galope" - respondío Pinkie

"¡¿La Gran Gala del Galope?!" - preguntaron todas las yeguas

Luego todas las ponis empezaron a rodear a Twilight junto con Spike

"Twilight... ¿que vamos a hacer? - preguntó Spkie aferrandose a ella

"Yo creo... que deberiamos... ¡CORRER!" - dijo mientras salia corriendo de la multitud

Todas las yeguas empezaron a perseguir a Twilight, hasta llegar a un callejon sin salida, cuando no tenian alternativa, de repente Goku aparecío y usó su tecnica de la Teletransportacion llevandoselos dejando a la multitud confusa.

* * *

**En la Biblioteca  
**

Goku (Ahora como Super Saiyajin 4) habia teletransportado a ambos de vuelta a la biblioteca

"Ugh, avisanos cuando hagas eso de nuevo" - se quejo Spike algo mareado

**"No iba a esperar a que los maten"** - dijo en tono burlon

"Gracias Goku, pero rapido, hay que apagar las luces y cerrar las puertas" - en ese momento los tres hicieron eso, cuando terminaron las luces se volvieron a prender, voltéo y vío sus demás amigas y a Harry en su cama

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡No puedo decidir ¡No puedo decidir! Es importante para ustedes, pero yo no quiero decepcionarlas a todas, y con darme regalos y haciendome favores eso no hace la diferencia, por que ustedes son mis amigas y quiero hacerlas felices a todas, pero no puedo, simplemente" - terminó en el suelo con sus patas delanteras sobre ella

Applejack se acercó a ella - "Twilight, Terronsito, no quise ponerte tanta presion sobre ti, y si te ayuda, yo no quiero el boleto, puedes darselo a cualquier poni"

Fluttershy tambien se acercó - "Yo tambien me siento Horrible por haberte hecho sentir tan mal"

"A mi tambien, no es bueno hacerle eso a una amiga" - dijo arrepentida Pinkie

"Twilight, fue injusto de mi parte haberte forzado de esa manera" - habia dicho Rarity a su lado

"¡Woojoo! Eso significa que el boleto es mio" - empezaba a cantar de felicidad, todos le habian dado una mirada de desacuerdo - "Saben, yo no he perfeccionado mis movimientos para los Wonderbolts de todos modos, tampoco necesito el boleto" - dijo algo nerviosa

**_"Si, como no"_ **- pensaba en desacuerdo Goku - **"Oigan, hicieron pasar a Twilight un dia muy pesado, asi que lo minimo que pueden hacer es pedirle una disculpa"** - habia dicho firmemente Goku

"Tiene razon el Señor Goku" - asintío Harry

"Lo sentimos Twilight" - dijeron al unisono

Twilight dío una sonrisa y se dirijío a Spike - "Spike toma nota:"

"_Querida Princesa Celestia:"_

"_Aprendí que uno de los gozos de la amistad es compartir tus bendiciones. Pero cuando no hay suficiente para repartir, tener más que tus amigas puede hacerte sentir muy mal. Así que aunque agradezco tu invitación te regresaré ambos boletos para "La Gran Gala del Galope"._

"¡¿QUE?!" - preguntaron todas en shock

"Si no pueden ir todas mis amigas, yo no quiero ir tampoco"

Applejack se acercó - "Twilight, no tienes que hacer esto"

"No, tomé mi desicion. Spike envia la carta ahora" - dijo enrollando el pergamino, Spike se dirijío a la ventana y sopló una llama verde haciendo desparecer la carta

"Tampoco podrás ir a la Gala" - dijo Fluttershy

"No quiero que mi hijo vaya solo" - dijo preocupada Applejack

**"No te preocupes Applejack, yo lo llevaría y lo traeria de vuelta"** - dijo Goku tranquilisandola

"Esta bien chicas, yo no podia divertirme sin mis mejores amigas, asi que preferí no ir en absoluto - dijo felizmente

Cuando terminó, las ponis se dieron un abrazo grupal, Goku puso un dedo sobre su boca, Harry sacó su lengua mientras que Spike tenia el dedo sobre su lengua y luego estaba a punto de vomitar, Applejack notó sus caras y se dirijío a los tres

"Que me jalen mis cuerdas chicos" Eso es tipico de los varones, nunca tienen el más minimo sentimiento por alguien" - dijo algo molesta, de pronto Spike eructó una carta en sus llamas, luego la abrío y leyó

"Mi fiel estudiante Twilight, ¿por que no lo dijiste desde el principio? ¡Ah! ¡Seis boletos para la la Gran Gala del Galope" - dijo sacando seis boletos dorados

Todas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso y eso los hiso emocionar - "Ahora todas podemos ir" - dijo Twilight pero fue interrumida po su estomago

"Permitanme ofrecer la cena" - dijo Rarity

"Que manera de pedir disculpas" - dijo Rainbow Dash felizmente

"Y para celebrarlo, ¡Pastelillos para todos nosotros! - dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba

"Mamá, ahora podemos ir" - dijo emocionado Harry

Al darse cuenta de que no habia otro boleto o para Goku, Spke exclamó - "¿Por que no me habran dado un boleto para la Gala?" - gimío

Goku le dío una mirada confusa - **"¿De verdad querias ir? Pero si dijiste que eso era femenino" **- dijo en tono burlon

"No, lo que quise decir fue..." - terminó su frase por que eructó otro pergamino, Goku lo habia agarrado y leyó

**"Y dos para ti Spike y para Goku" **- dijo sacando dos boletos más

Spike se río como un niñito y Goku le dio una mirada y Spike intenta defenderse rapidamente - "Digo... ¡Que horror! ¿tambien tengo que ir" - cuando dijo eso, salio corriendo con otra risita, dejando a Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**FIN**

**(Ending)**

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aqui termina el capitulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado **_**n_n**

_**Una Mala Noticia: Durante el fin de semana me lastime el brazo derecho por un accidente, por lo que tuve que escribir el capitulo solo con la izquierda (No saben lo dificil que fue escribir este capitulo :( ) asi que la actualizacion tardara un poco hasta que me recupere, Resenle a su dios para que me recupere lo más rapido posible **_**n_n**

**Dejen un Review, nos leemos luego n_n**


	7. Goku y la Grifo

_**(Sonido de Trompetas) ¡TA TA TA TAAAAAAA! Mi brazo se recuperó :D Al fin puedo escribir de nuevo, con un capitulo nuevo, Gracias por su paciencia ;)**_

_**Una cosa más: adelanté el episodio "Temporada de Cosecha" por que ese capitulo trata más sobre Applejack, asi que como quien dice Goku no hubiera tenido mucha participacion, asi tambien será con algunos de los demas capitulos de la serie.**_

_**Otra cosa más: Despues de estarlo pensando ¡Bills estará incluido en la historia! :D (pero no ahora XD) asi que tendrán que esperar el momento apropiado ;)**_

_**Continuamos**_

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Capitulo 5 (6) "Goku y la Grifo" **

**(Una Amistad Malhumorada)**

Goku y Harry estaban en el parque de Ponyville haciendo una meditacion mientras que Pinkie les estaba hablando sobre lo maravillosa que es Rainbow Dash, Goku sabia que si era buena voladora, pero al parecer ella prefiere entrenar por si misma en lugar de entrenar con el, por otro lado Goku no podia creer que podia hablar tanto sin respirar, antes de que pudiera decir algo, por suerte sintío la presencia de Rainbow

"Pinkie, Rainbow Dash está 100 metros hacia el noroeste" - le dijo todavia flotando

"Oh, Gracias Goku, nos vemos más tarde" - se despidío y se fue saltando

_"Oye Harry, algo les he querido preguntar a las demás, ¿Pinkie siempre es asi?_ - dijo telepaticamente a su alumno, hace unos dias le habia enseñado como hablar telepaticamente

_"No tienes idea Goku, desde cuando yo era bebé, siempre se ha comportado asi, siempre esta sonriendo y jugando con todos los ponis, en especial siempre hace fiestas cuando un nuevo poni llegá a la ciudad ¿tu la habias notado? _- le preguntó Harry

_"Mmm... ¡Ah si es cierto! Recuerdo que hace 5 dias hiso una fiesta de bienvenida a una familia que se mudó a Ponyville, aunque debo reconocer que ella tiene una buena actitud para todos" _- dijo felizmente

_"Tienes razón Goku, bueno quiero seguir con mi entrenamiento"_ - dijo haciendo una pose de combate

Ambos hicieron un estilo de entrenamiento mental con varios golpes y tecnicas **(_Como el que hacen Gohan y Krillin cuando van a Namekusei_)**

Mientras Tanto

Rainbow Dash volaba tranquilamente por los cielos, hasta que oyó que Pinkie le estaba hablando, ella no tenia el tiempo para sus payasadas y trató de evitarla, pero Pinkie estaba apunto de advertirle algo hasta que chocó con una montaña

**(Intro)**

Despues de que Rainbow Dash se ocultara de Pinkie, decidío tomar otra siesta en una nube, se interrumpío despues que Pinkie lo habia llamado, Rainbow estaba volando pot todos lados pero aun así Pinkie simepre la encontraba, finalmente habia parado cerca de un lago, creyó que al fin se habia librado de ella, hasta que oyó una voz familiar.

"Necesito un favor Rainbow Dash" - le pidío Pinkie mientras estaba en el lago con equipo de buzo

Rainbow Dash estaba a punto de volar, pero pensó que seria inutil - "Oh, olvidalo ¿Que quieres Pinkie?"

"De verdad, te prometo que será muy divertido" - dijo con una risita

Rainbow dío un suspiro - "Esta Bien"

Más Tarde

Ambas estaban afuera del ayuntamiento esperando a Spike, Pinkie le estaba indicando a Rainbow donde poner la nube una y otra vez, eso la hacia molestar hasta que le gritó

Finalmente Pinkie decidío - "Perfecto, solo espera mi señal" - luego se ocultó en unos arbustos

Unos segundos despues Spike salío con varios pergaminos en sus manos, cuando estaba debajo de la nube Pinkie le dío a Rainbow su señal, hizo que la nube sacara un rayo espantando al dragon y consiguiendo un hipo

A oir su hipo Pinkie empezo a reirse - "Oh Rainbow, asustamos a Spike para que consiguiera un hipo"

Spike rio un poquito - "Buena esa Pinkie, tu siempre haces las mejores bromas" - cuando agarro un pergamino, lo habia envuelto en fuego por su hipo

"Oh no, ¿estas herido?" - preguntó preocupada

"No seas tonta, los Dragones son prueba de fuego" - dijo en tono seguro

"Oh esta, esta bien" - luego empezaron a reirse de nuevo, Spike agarró el resto de los rollos y los quemó accidentalmente

"Hip, Quisiera decir lo... Hip ...mismo de los pergaminos" - En ese momento todos los pergaminos en blanco cayeron sobre Celestia

"Si que te encanta hacer bromas Pinkie Pie" - Rainbow Dash dijo a su amiga cuando ella dejó de reír.

"¿Es una broma? Me encanta hacer bromas. Es por diversion, y me encanta divertirme!" - Pinkie respondió a su amiga con alegría

"Sabes Pinkie Pie, no eres tan molesta despues de todo, ¿Quieres hacer más? - le preguntó en tono burlon

Pinkie empezó a decir un monton de sugerencias y algunas cosas incoherentes mientras saltaba, luego Rainbow le tapó la boca con su casco - "Solo asiente con la cabeza" - y Pinkie asintío

* * *

Por la siguiente hora, la dúo de ponis hiecieron bromas: con Twilight le cambiaron la tinta normal por tinta invisible, con Applejack le habian pintado varias de sus manzanas con pintura, con Rarity le entragaron un ramo de flores con polvos pica - pica, a Harry le dieron goma de mascar falsa que en realidad era jabon. Despues estaban en el lago para una nueva broma

"¿Hay alguien ahi?" - preguntó emocionada mientras que tenia una cuerda en su boca - "¿A quien le haremos la broma?, ¿A quien le haremos la broma?"

Rainbow dío una risita - "A Fluttershy"

"¿Que?" - ella escupío la cuerda - "Oh no no no no, No podemos hacerle una broma a Fluttershy, quiero decir, es tan sensible, Va a herir sus sentamientos incluso con la broma más inofensiva" - dijo preocupada

Rainbow Dash sabia que tenia razón - "Tienes razón, pero todavia tenemos material para hacer otra broma ¿Quien va ser?

Un foco de luz aparecío en la cabeza de Pinkie - "Oh, ya tengo a alguien para eso"

"Oh impresionante, ¿Quien? ¿Quien es? ¿Lo conozco?" - preguntaba emocionada, luego Pinkie acercó su oreja en su boca y le susurro el nombre que causó una sonrisa a Rainbow Dash

* * *

Más tarde

El resto de las Mane 7 estaba en la casa de Twilight tomando el té y platicando sobre las bromas que les habian hecho. Mientras hablaban, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrío de golpe y Rainbow Dash junto Pinkie entraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros

"Ja ja ja ja Acabamos de hacer una de loas mejores bromas a Goku" - decia Rainbow con lagrimas en sus ojos

"¿Que es lo que le hicieron?" - les preguntó Twilight

"Es posible que le hicimos un pequeño cambio" - le respondío

El resto de las demás las miraron y Twilight les dijo "¿Estan locas? pudieron hacerle una broma a cualquier poni de Ponyville, ¿pero decidieron hacerle al Guerrero más fuerte de Equestria?"

"Parecia una buena idea" - le respondío rapidamente

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, un grito se escuchó por toda Equestria, que puso nerviosos a siete ponis, a muchos habitantes de Equestria y a dos princesas

"Supongo que eso fue Goku, ¿Que es lo que van a hacer?" - les preguntó Applejack

Antes de que alguna de las dos respondiera, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrío de golpe y pronto fueron recibidas por un Goku pero su traje Gi y sus pantalones eran de color rosa. Algunas ponis habian dejado escapar una pequeña risa y tambien su discipulo

"¿Me pueden explicar esto ustedes dos?" - dijo casi molesto el Saiyajin

Rarity se habia acercado hacia el - "Goku, Cariño tranquilo solamente fue una broma inofensiva"

"¿Una broma? - preguntó

"Si y supongo que se puede lavar" - le habia dicho Applejack

Rainbow Dash agregó - "Si utilizamos tinte que se puede lavar ¿verdad Pinkie?

Los ojos de Pinkie se abrieron - "Espera, ¿No dijiste que utilizaramos tinte permanente para la ropa de Goku?

Goku se sorprendío al escuchar eso - "¿QUE? ¿No se puede lavar?" - casi gritó

Fluttershy se acercó a el - "Vamos Goku, solo fue una broma, trata de no enojarte ¿si?"

Rarity tambien se habia se acercado - "Si te hace sentir mejor, te haré un nuevo traje con el mismo color y tamaño como el de antes"

Goku se tranquilizó en ese momento - "Esta bien" - luego se dirijío a Rainbow y a Pinkie - "Las perdono a ambas, solo no vuelvan a hacer eso ¿Si?" - y luego salío volando por el techo

Al salir, Twlight le habia gritado - "¡La puerta estaba a solo dos metros de distancia!"

Rainbow y Pinkie dieron un suspiro de alivio - "Uff, por un lado crei que nos mataria" - dijo Pinkie

Harry se dirijío a ellas - "Bueno, tienen suerte de que el Señor Goku no sea de esas personas vengativas. Creo que ire con el" - dijo volando en la misma direccion de su maestro

Twilight volvío a gritar - "¿Tu tambien?"

Applejack puso su casco en su hombro - "Vamos Twi, no te enojes con mi hijo, solamente fue con su maestro"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Goku se levantó todavia con con su vestimenta cambiada, y no solo eso, en la noche cuando se transformó en Super Saiyajin 4 sus pantalones tambien cambiaron de color rosado, aun así no tenia rencores con Rainbow y Pinkie por hacerle una broma. Rarity le habia hecho el mismo traje del mismo color y eso lo alegró mucho. El estaba volando hasta que escuchó un grito y tambien vío a alguien caer, rapidamente lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo y descubrío que el pasajero era Pinkie

"Pinkie ¿Que estabas haciando con esa maquina de volar?" - le preguntó curioso

"Gilda fue la que hiso esto" - le respondío

Goku estuvo pensando en algo - "Quizas deberiamos ir con Twilight para que tambien le hablemos de esto" - dijo volando hacia la biblioteca

En la Biblioteca

Cuando volaron a la casa de Twilight Goku se sentó en el sillon mientra que Pinkie le explicaba el problema de Gilda a Twilight

Cuando terminó de hablar, Twilight le dijo - "Asi que Pinkie... ¿Estas segura de que esa amiga de Rainbow Dash es tan mala?"

Pinkie se habia acercado a ella - "Ella me roba a Rainbow Dash, hizo estallar mis globos y me dijo que me esfumara, Nunca he conocido a una Grifo como ella"

Goku la miró y le dijo - "¿Alguna vez habias conocido a otro Grifo antes?"

Pinkie se voltéo y le dijo - "Si, Bueno, No, pero si conociera a otro Grifo, no seria tan malo y gruñon como Gilda"

_"Eso me hace recordar a Vegeta"_ - pensaba Goku

Twilight se habia acercado a Pinkie y le dijo - "¿Sabes lo que pienso Pinkie? Creo... que estas celosa"

Pinkie jadéo y miró a su amiga en shock, despues Spike dijo - "Si, verde de envidia, ó en tu caso, Rosa de envidia"

Pinkie se quedó en estado de shock - "¿Que? ¿Crees que estoy celosa?"

"Bueno, Si. Escucha Pinkie, solo por que Rainbow Dash pase con otro amiga como Gilda no lo hace gruñona. Quiero decir, que tal vez tu Pinkie, deberias mejorar tu actitud" - le habia dicho firmemente, Pinkie estaba todavia en shock y empezaba balbucear antes de salir por la puerta

"No creo que debiste decirle de esa forma Twilight" - le habia dicho Goku

Ella lo miró y le dijo - "¿Que esperabas que hiciera? La historia de Pinkie me parecia extraña ¿Me estas diciendo que a ti no te parecío extraña?"

"Bueno, Pinkie tiene sus actitudes, pero eso no quiere decir que sea mentirosa" - y luego se levantó del sillon - "Pero creo que debiste darle el beneficio de la duda. Ella solo queria decirte lo que le pasó y no le creiste" - terminó y luego usó su Teletransportacion dejando a Twilight en silencio.

Más tarde

Goku estaba en Sugar Cube Corner por la fiesta de Pinkie Pie que era para solucionar el problema de Gilda

Goku se habia acercado a ella - "¿Asi que con esta fiesta se arreglará el problema de Gilda, Pinkie?" - le preguntó

Pinkie le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza - "No te preocupes Goku, tu Tia Pinkie lo tiene resuelto"

"Ehh... Pinkie ¿Sabes que tecnicamente soy mayor que la mayoria de los ponis de Ponyville?"

"Bueno... tecnicamente si, en los dias eres menor que nosotros, pero solo en las noches o cuando te transformas en Super Saiyajin 4 eres mayor que la mayoria" - le dijo con una sonrisa

En ese momento Gilda entró a la panaderia y Pinkie la saludó - "¡Gilda! Es un honor que hayas venido a mi fiesta, y de verdad, de verdad, sinceramente, espero que te sientas bienvenida aquí entre todos nosotros".

Gilda se encogio de hombros, Goku la vio y era algo que no habia visto antes, tenia la cabeza de aguila y cuerpo de leon, parecia ser inofensiva, Pinkie le ofrecio un apreton de manos (con su casco) a Gilda, pero cuando hicieron contacto, Gilda se estaba electrocutando, tenia un casco-vibrador de toques, la multitud estaba riendo incluyendo a Goku.

Rainbow Dash se acercó a su lado - "Oh Pinkie Pie, el viejo casco- vibrador de toques, Es un clasico"

"Si, Buena esa Pinkie Pie" - decia Gilda evidentemente molesta

Rainbow puso su casco en su hombro - "Vamos Gilda, te voy a presentar a mis amigas"

Gilda se habia recuperado de su entumecimiento - "Justo detras de ti, Dash" - luego se acercó a Pinkie - "Yo sé lo que estas haciendo"

"Genial" - dijo dandole una mirada inocente

Gilda apretó sus dientes - "Yo sé lo que estas pensando"

Pinkie simplemente río un poco - "Bueno, eso espero. Esto no iba ser una fiesta sorpresa"

Gida se mostraba más frustrada - "Quiero decir que tengo mis ojos en ti"

Pinkie se rio de nuevo - "Y yo tengo mis ojos en ti"

Ella se volvio hacia la multitud - "Todo el mundo. ¡Quiero que conoscan a Gilda, una querida amiga de Rainbow Dash, Honremos a ella por su bienvenida a Ponyville!" - Una vez que terminó de hblar, todos los ponis estaban aclamando

Más tarde en la fiesta, Pinkie dirijío a Gilda hacia la mesa de bocadillos

"Por favor, come un caramelo de limon" - le pidio

Tomando un caramelo de la mesa Gilda comió uno y su cara se puso roja. Corrió hacia la ponchera y rápidamente se sirvió un vez. Sin embargo, mientras trataba de beber, ella derramó la bebida en sí misma, mientras que los demas se reian de la diversion

"Bueno... ¿Sabes que usé pimienta en los dulces de limon y vainilla? ¿y tambien te serviste en un vaso derramable? - le preguntó con una risita

Mientras que Rainbow Dash estaba riendose en el piso, Gilda fue a beber ahora con un vaso normal - "Si, eso fue divertido"

Antes de que fuera con Pinkie, Rainbow le habia entregado un regalo, Gilda abrío la caja. Sin embargo cuando la abrio serpientes falsas salieron de ahi.

La multitud volvío a reir - "¡Serpientes de broma!", Ja. Ciertos ponis me hicieron esa broma el mes pasado" - dijo Applejack con una sonrisa

"Apuesto que sé quien fue" - decia Gilda con una risa falsa

"¿En serio?" - preguntó curiosa Pinkie

Mas tarde Pinkie trajó un enorme pastel - "Todos los ponis, ¡Es hora del pastel!"

Spike se acercó a ella - "Oye, ¿Puedo soplar las velas?" - le preguntó entusiasmado

"Por que no dejas que Gida sople las velas, Spike? Ella es la invitada de honor despues de todo" - le dijo Twilight

"Asi es" - luego Gilda sopló las velas del pastel, pero cuando lo hiso, se volvieron a prender, lo hacia una y otra vez pero el resultado era el mismo. Seguia y seguia mientras que la multitud reia una vez más.

"¡Velas que vuelven a encender! me encanta esa broma, ¡Es un clasico!" - decia Harry riendo

"Ahora me pregunto, ¿Quien podria haber hecho eso?" - decia Pinkie con una mirada inocente

"Si, me pregunto" - dijo Gilda en tono molesta

Despues de que la multitud se calmara, Rainbow Dash se acercó a Gilda - "Hey Gil, no estás molesta solo por alguna velas, ¿verdad?"

"De ninguna manera Dash, como eh dicho, es solo una broma"

Rainbow le dio un ligero golpesito en su hombro - "Vamos, entonces, comamos un poco de pastel"

Despues que Rainbow estaba un poco lejos, Gilda agarró a Pinkie acercandola a su cara - "Te vigilo, como un halcon" - dijo en tono amenazante

Pinkie no entendia lo que habia dicho - "¿No querrás decir como un Grifo?"

Su conversacion fue interrumpida por Applejack - "¡Oigan todos! ¡Es hora de jugar, Ponle la cola al poni!"

"Oh, ese es mi juego favorito, ¿Puedo ir primero?, ¿Puedo tomar la cola morada? - Rarity preguntaba con entusiasmo

"Bueno, soy la husped de honor y yo tendré la cola morada" - dijo Gilda agarrando una cola

"Si, Gilda definitivamente debe ir primero, ahora vendémosla" - dijo Pinkie, luego Spike se acercó a Gilda y le puso una venda en sus ojos

"¿Que haces?" - preguntó, antes de que alguien le respondiera, Pinkie le hiso dar muchas vueltas

"Damos vueltas y vueltas y le ponemos la cola al pony. Ahora camina directo y ponle la cola" decia Pinkie mientras dirijia a Gilda hacia el poster de un pony

"_Ahora camina directo y ponle la cola._" - imitaba Gilda - "Si claro. Esto es otra broma ¿cierto?. Mejor voy por este lado" - dijo caminando hacia la direccion opuesta

"Espera, el poster esta..." - Pinkie trataba de advertirle, pero no terminó su frase por que Gilda se resbaló con un pedazo de pastel, empezaba a gritar, luego se deslizaba hacia la cocina estrellandose ahi, luego salió con mucha suciedad y con la cola en su nariz.

"Gilda, lo puesite en el lado equivocado" - dijo Pinkie sonriendo, todos volvieron a reir. Gilda empezaba a enojarse hasta que gritó

**"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** - gritó en todo el lugar - "¿Esta es tu idea de diversion? ¡Nunca habia conocido una fiesta de bobos en toda mi vida!" - luego se dirijio a Pinkie - "Y tu Pinkie. Eres la Reina de los Mediocres con tus bromitas, ¿creíste que podrías hacerme perder la paciencia?. Bueno, Dash y Yo tenemos mucha más genialidad que todos ustedes juntos. Vamonos Dash, nos largamos de este patetico lugar" - dijo Gilda dirijiendose a la puerta, pero Rainbow no la siguío - "Vamonos Rainbow Dash, dije que nos íbamos".

"Sabes Gilda, fuí yo quien hizo todas las bromas en esta fiesta" - declaró Rainbow, Gilda se sorprendío al escuchar eso

"¿Como?" - preguntó en shock

"¿Asi que soy la Reina de los Mediocres?" - preguntaba molesta

"Vamos Dash, me estas tomando el pelo" - decia en tono burlon

"No eran todas para tí especificamente, solo tuviste la mala suerte de encontrarlas todas" - le volvío a decir

"Debí saber que todas esas bromas tenían la firma de Rainbow Dash" - dijo un poco burlon Pinkie

Gilda no podia creer lo que decian - "De ninguna manera, fué Pinkie Pie quien puso todas esas bromas en la fiesta para humillarme" - dijo viendo a Pinkie

"¿Yo?. Yo hice esta fiesta para alegrarte, y que esa cara amargada se hiciera alegre" - afirmó Pinkie

"Y no necesitaste ayuda para humillarte. Sabes, esta no es la manera en que creí que mi vieja amiga tratara a mis nuevos amigos. Si ser cool es lo unico que te importa, deberias buscar amigas como tú, en otra parte" - Rainbow terminó su declaracion

Gilda gruñó - ¿A si? Bueno... tu... tu eres voluble, razonas por un minuto y eres boba al siguiente, cuando decidas dejar de ser boba, llamame - dijo saliendo de la panaderia

"Nada Cool" - dijo molesta Rainbow Dash

"Wow, Es toda una aguafiestas" - dijo Harry

Todos empazaban a murmuran entre todas sobre lo que acaba de pasar

"Perdon a todos por traer a Gilda, no sabia lo grosera que era. Y Pinkie Pie, lamento mucho que arruinara tu hermosa fiesta que preparaste para ella" - se disculpó

"Hey, si quieres juntarte con aguafiestas, es tu asunto" - le dijo con una sonrisa

Rainbow dio una pequeña sonrisa - "Prefiero juntarme contigo, ¿Sin resentimientos?

"Sin resentemientos, pero Gilda era mala, ¿Viste lo que le hizo a Fluttershy?" - le preguntó

"Que es lo que le hizo?" - preguntó Goku

Sin dudar respondío "Ella la hizo llorar"

Sus amigas se quedaron en shock al escuchar eso, pero Goku apretó sus puños

Twilight se acercó a Fluttershy - ¿Por que no lo dijiste antes? - preguntó

Antes de que pudiera responder, Goku comenzó a alejarse

"¿A donde vas Goku?" - preguntó Applejack en confusion

Goku la miro - "Tengo que ir al baño" - dijo poniendo sus dedos sobre su frente desapareciendo del lugar, todas estaban confusas a excepcion de Harry por que el sabia donde fue exactamente

Por encima del Bosque Everfree

Volando sobre el bosque un cierto grifo se quejaba de algo. - "Esos perdedores no tienen idea de lo que es una buena fiesta. Ellos deberian..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase chocó contra algo sólido. Cuando levantó la vista vio a la misma persona que estaba en la fiesta. Por lo que recordaba Dash le menciono sobre un Saiyajin

Ella lo miro con fastidio - "¿Que quieres enano?"

Goku no dio nunguna respuesta, desparecio y aparecio detras de Gilda, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Goku le dio una patada que le hizo descender al bosque. Cuando se levantó Goku estaba justo a su lado.

"¿Quien eres tú? - pregunto con un poco de miedo

"Mi nombre es Goku. Tú insultaste a mis amigos e hiciste llorar a uno de ellos, y eso no te lo puedo perdonar jamás. Te daré dos opciones: Marchate y no vuelvas nunca más o te mataré con mis manos. Tu elijes" - dijo en tono amenazante

Gilda tragó por su garganta por el miedo, a pesar de ser un niño le decia enserio "Me quedó con la primera"

"Bien, pero si vuelves por aqui te enseñare el significado del dolor, y no creeras que no lo sabré" - terminó de decir

Luego Gilda empezaba caminar alejandose de Ponyville Goku puso sus dedos en su frente teletransportandose de nuevo a la fiesta.

**(Ending) **

* * *

_**n.n' Je je. Bueno aqui termina el capitulo, la ultima parte seguro que les suena lo que dira Vegeta XD  
**_

_**Ahora que estoy bien, las actualizaciones no tardarán**** mucho, Gracias por su paciencia n_n**_

_**Dejenmes decirles que tambien estaré actualizando mis otras historias y poniendo otras nuevas**_

_**Dejen un Review para que me de motivacion ;)**_

* * *

**Poderes de Pelea:**

**Son Goku - 1,562,500,000,000**

**Harry Trotter Apple (Post Training) - 2,500**

**Gilda - 152**

**Rainbow Dash - 180**

**Pinkie Pie - 103**

* * *

_**Hasta la Proxima Amigos n_n**_


End file.
